Don't look back in anger
by Joker- why so serious
Summary: Jack's gone. He left without a goodbye, and also left Kim heartbroken. Now he's back. It's only been a year, things couldn't have changed that much right? Well, he is in for a lot of surprises. Kim's changed, a lot. What will these two do now that they have reunited? Rated T for swearing, might change it to M later on.
1. And then, there were four

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's my first story. I'm really nervous and I hope you guys like it. There'll be a longer A/N in the end, but now...On with the story!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**And then, there were four.**_

KIM

It was a regular summer day. The sun was shining, the kids were running around the streets, the mall was full of people, and the atmosphere was filled with the laughter and chatter that have become so familiar in Seaford.

So as usual, the gang was hanging out around the food court. Well, actually, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were hanging out. Jack and Kim were in the dojo – big shocker there – working their butts off, engaged in an impromptu and presumably friendly spar. But, of course, the fight was anything but friendly. Kim was determined to finally prove to Jack and everyone that she could take care of herself and needed no knight in shining armor. Jack, on the other hand, was just trying to stay unbeaten, and if he could tease Kim about how _he _had won and not her, well, that was just a bonus.

So there they were now, in the middle of the old, used mats, just staring at each other, studying each other's every single move, and trying to predict what the next one would be.

To say Kim was focused, was an understatement. If a plane crashed in the middle of the mall right now, she wouldn't even blink. Hell, not even if Taylor Lautner came through the dojo doors _shirtless_ she would lose her focus. Okay, maybe then she would, but c'mon, she's just a human you know?

Kim was staring intensely at Jack, trying to find a weakness, no matter how small it was.

She glanced at his feet. Nothing, perfect position, just ready to either throw a kick or step aside to avoid one of hers.

She then glanced at his torso, looking for an open spot on his guard. Still nothing. The guard was perfect -_again_-, not too high, not too low, so he could easily dodge one of her punches and then flip her like she was nothing.

Then, she made the terrible mistake of glancing up at his face, in a weak attempt to read his mind and beat him. She, however, wasn't expecting that Jack was staring right back at her, with an intensity that would absolutely make the wax figure Bobby had sent them – yet again- melt.

But what happened next really threw her off. He smirked. He _fucking_ smirked. She knew well enough that no good could happen when he smirked like that.

"Like what you see there, Kimmy?" He said with a wink.

Kim froze. He had seen her staring. But how? It was just a quick glance! Okay, if she was being completely honest with herself, it may have been a little bit longer, but can you blame her? Stupid Jack was very well-built for a fifteen year-old, and it was hot, and he was all sweaty..._Thud!_

Why was she looking up at the ceiling?

_No way._

She had lost. He had flipped her when she was spacing out about his abs. In that exact moment she realized something.

He had done it on purpose. He had intentionally disturbed her to break her focus. He flirted with her so she couldn't think. Oh, that cheater was going to pay.

She got up only to be greeted by a fully satisfied with himself Jack, with that stupid smirk of his plastered on his face. And, oh boy did she want to wipe that smirk of with her fists.

"Nice job! It was pretty good, but still not good enough to beat me Kimmy"

"You cheated! You made me lose my focus!" She nothing but yelled at him.

"Oh really? And how exactly did I cheat huh?" He replied, amused at her frustration.

"You made that stupid comment about me staring! And you smirked! And you winked at me!"

"I don't see how any of that is cheating, Kim. C'mon, don't be a sore loser."

"But..You- uh and I- but..."

"I didn't know I had that much of an effect on you Kimmy." He chuckled. "Still claiming you don't have a crush on me?" And with that, he left for the changing rooms.

Kim stood there a couple of minutes, trying to process what on Earth had just happened. After getting nothing, she stomped her way to the changing rooms, muttering under her breath about how stupid she was and how much he would suffer when she got to him.

* * *

Kim exited the dojo only to find the guys sitting at a table, just talking. Well, that was unusual of those goofballs. Now, don't misunderstand her, she loved those goofballs and would kill anyone that hurt them, but they got under her skin way too much for her liking. So the moment she saw them all huddled up, she knew they were up to no good.

"So Kim, how was the spar?"Asked Milton, with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Yeah, who won?" Wondered Eddie. "It seemed pretty intense from out here." He looked like he was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Kim narrowed her eyes at the boys. '_What is going on?_', she thought.

"Yeah, yo! It looked like you were about to jump him and rip him of his clothes! I didn't know you had it in you chica!" Exclaimed Jerry. "You were eye- fuck-"

"That's it!" She cut Jerry off and lunged at him, only to be stopped mid-air by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Jack said, trying to hold Kim back.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" She was struggling against his arms, but his grip only tightened.

"Now now Kim, you can't just go around killing people. It's what society calls 'bad thing'"

"Fine! Whatever." She grumbled under her breath just as she stopped squirming. She then realized that Jack arms were still around her, and she blushed. Now, Kim Crawford _does not_, by any means, blush. She cursed herself and blamed it on the hormones. She looked up, to find Jerry smiling smugly at her, with a knowing look. Ugh! Stupid Jerry, stupid hormones, stupid Jack, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Asked Jack, as he let go of Kim and took a seat at the table.

"Oh well, I was just telling Kim about how she was-"

"Nothing! It was nothing." She chimed in, making sure to glare at Jerry while she also took a seat.

"Okay..." Jack eyed them suspiciously.

"Anyways," said Milton, sensing the awkwardness coming "are you guys as excited as I am about going back to school next week?"

"Yeah dude! This year is going to be awesome!" Yelled Eddie, excited.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna turn our swag on and get all the ladies! WHOO!" Said Jerry while fist bumping Eddie.

"Sophomore year is going to be amazing! All the clubs, and cool trips and I heard there's gonna be a dance just for us!" Said Kim. "It's going to be unforgettable, right Jack?"

"Uh, yeah...amazing" He chuckled, nervously.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concern taking over her.

"Yep" He smiled. "Everything's just right."

If there was something she knew, was when Jack Brewer was not okay. She knew his every smile, his every glance and even the wrinkles he would get with the different expressions. He was her best friend after all. Okay, so she might have a crush on him, there's no use in denying it, but that's beyond the point right now. What matters now is that she was sure he was _not_ okay. She decided to let it go though, figuring that if it was really important, he would have told her right away.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by as usual. They fooled around, laughed, and Jerry was chased down by a dog he had stolen its food from. _Oh Jerry, Jerry._

It was 7:30 now, and Kim had to be home by eight, so she said goodbye to the guys and started making her way home. It was dark now, and Jack being Jack, and that stupid hero complex of him wouldn't let her go alone, so he insisted on walking her home.

This wasn't the first he had done it, and that's why Kim was so confused about why he looked nervous this time. No, it wasn't nervousness. He was...distant? There was a really awkward silence between them, and she didn't know what to do to break it without making a fool out of herself.

She was about to say something, when she realized they were already in front of her house. He walked her to the door, still saying nothing. She opened the door, and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, em- bye" She stepped inside and was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Kim wait!"

She turned around, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She nodded at him to go on.

"Uh, I just wanted to say that...uh... it's really great to be your best friend, and that I...I'm really glad I caught your apple that day" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

His words, while making her even more confused about him tonight, hit a soft spot and she found herself immediately smiling at him in response.

"I'm really glad too."

He smiled, and wished her good night, right before turning around to disappear through the streets.

She closed the door, took her shoes off, and went up to her room, all the while with a goofy smile on her face. She was imaging all the things that could happen this new year.

It hadn't even started, and she already knew this year would change her life.

If only she knew how right she had been.

* * *

The next week had been a mess. She had had a huge fight with her mother, Rudy and Phil were fighting over Tootsey _again_, Jerry had somehow dyed his hair a bright purple and wouldn't shut up about how much he hated it, and the Black Dragons were back in the game and trying to make their lives a living hell. And to top it all, Jack had gone MIA since that day he walked her home.

She had tried calling his phone, texting him, posting on his facebook wall, everything. She had also looked for him everywhere, and she means _everywhere_. She waited for him to show up at the dojo, nothing. She looked for him at Falafel Phil's and Circus Burger, and still nothing. She went to the skate park and asked everyone about him, but nobody had seen him. She even went to their secret place, a small, hidden from view beach they had discovered once while hanging out, but he wasn't there either.

So she decided to go to his house and check on him. You know, make sure he was still alive and such. And now here she was, in his front door waiting for someone to answer it. She glanced at the house in front of her. No matter how many times she'd been here, it still amazed her every time.

It was a huge house, with a beautiful garden in the front, along with the couple of cars the Brewers owned. They were wealthy, but still, one of the nicest people to ever crossed the Earth. It was a four story house, and although it was big, it was very comfy and homey. The first floor was for the kitchen, the living room and basically all the 'family' rooms. On the second floor lived Jack's grandpa, Jonathan Brewer, though he insisted that she refer to him as John. He was such a great man, and he had been so sweet to her. He even volunteered to give her a couple of lessons so she could beat Jack.

The third floor was for Jack parents, Linda and Richard Brewer. He was a very known lawyer, while she was a really succesful business woman. And although they had a lot of work, they have always been there for Jack.

And last but not least, the fourth floor was all for Jack. He had a huge bedroom with his own bathroom, a game room, a movie theatre and a hot tub. _A freaking hot tub. _He could live there for days without coming down, and he would just come down to get food to fill his fridge. In the backyard, which was also huge and colorful, there was a pool, which came really in handy when the local pool was crowded, meaning everyday of the summer.

Finally, Linda answered the door, and smiled at the sight of Kim.

"Oh Kim dear! How have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Hi Linda! Oh I've been fine you know? Same old, same old. What about you? And how is Richard?"

"Oh we're great, just a lot of work, but you know, the usual. What are you doing here, darling?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Jack. I haven't seen him in a while and he isn't responding my texts."

"Jack? But he is not here, hun. Didn't you know?" Asked Linda, tilting her head to the side.

"Didn't I know what?" She was completely lost. If he wasn't here, where could he be?

"He left for Japan with his grandpa about a week ago. He's going to be training in his grandpa old dojo. I thought he had told you."

Kim's whole world stopped. He was gone. She felt herself break, but she composed herself enough to answer to Linda. "Oh well, I'm pretty sure he did at some point, but I've been really stressed lately and probably have forgotten it. Sorry for bothering you Linda. I have to go now, but it was great seeing you. Tell Richard I said hi." And with that she left.

She ran. She ran all the way to her house. She slammed the door shut and ran upstairs, locking herself in her room.

She didn't get it. Why would he leave and not tell her and the guys? That was so not Jack. She felt like crying, and so she did. But halfway through her sob fest, she realized something.

_He had left her._ That's why he was acting so strange that day, and the reason why he was nervous while talking about sophomore year. He was leaving, and he didn't _want_ to tell them.

Anger took over her, but she stopped herself before she broke something.

'_Fine, be that way.'_ She thought '_If he didn't want me to know, and didn't care enough to say good bye so be it. I don't need him._'

She got up from the floor, where she had curled up while crying, dusted herself off, wiped her face from tears, put her pyjamas on and got into bed, ready to let sleep take over her.

The last thing on her mind before drifting off was him, and she cursed herself for being so naïve.

'_Screw you Jack Brewer!_'

* * *

**A/N: So how was it huh? Good? Bad? Extremely horrible? Makes you wanna puke? Review and tell me what you think! But please, don't be too harsh, I have a bad temper and if you bother me, I'll probably go all sassy on you. I'll try to update weekly, but you know, my Bio teacher thinks it's fun to have 3 units exams and yeah, I'll probably be dying soon.**

**Can't wait to hear from you! xx****  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	2. Big surprises

**A/N: Hello again, I'm back with another chapter! You guys are so awesome, so that's why I worked extra hard to have this done by today, because I'll be gone for the next week. Anyways, here comes the story, I hope you like it! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do no own _Kickin' it_ or the song _Right round_ by Flo Rida.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Big surprises**_

JACK

It's been a year. A year since he left for Japan with grandpa. A year since he left home and his family and friends. A year since he left _her._

Of all the things he has ever done wrong, and he's had his share, the one he regrets the most was not telling her, and leaving without a goodbye.

But now he's back, and he's ready to go back to normal. He had missed everything. He had missed his bed, his house, his dog Buzz, a light brown golden retriever his parents got him for his eleventh birthday, but mostly he had missed everyone.

He had missed his mom's hugs and how she always smells of vanilla. He had missed those Friday nights with his dad playing basketball on his backyard. He had missed Milton and his smart facts, and Eddie and his never-ending love for falafel. He had missed Rudy and his childish ways when someone corrected him, and Jerry and his cluelessness. But if he was completely honest, he had missed Kim the most. The way her hair would shine under the sun, or how she looked cute in anything she tried on, her witty comments and her stubbornness.

It was Sunday. The day before school started. He had unpacked everything, and he had prepared all the things he needed for tomorrow, when he would be starting his junior year at Seaford High. It was around noon, so the guys would probably still be at the dojo, or at least at the mall, so he wasted no time in grabbing his skateboard and flying out of his house, throwing an 'I'll be back for dinner' over his shoulder.

The ride to the mall brought wonderful memories to him, of when him and Kim tried to teach Rudy how to skate, or when they had set up a date for Milton and Julie in an alley. Yeah, he had missed this.

Before he knew it, he was at the dojo doors. He looked inside and saw the guys working out. They looked pretty good. Milton had built up a little, so he wasn't a scrawny nerd anymore. Eddie had grown, he was tall and broad. They were both sporting green belts. Then there was Jerry. He was the one who surprised Jack the most. He had a brown belt on and was beating a dummy senseless, with a concentration and a fire in his eyes the brunet had never seen in his best friend before.

He entered the dojo, and with the chime of the bell, all the glances turned to him. At first, he saw confusion, then disbelief, and finally, he saw happiness.

"Jack? Is that you?" Asked Milton, not really believing his eyes.

"Who else do you know that is this good-looking huh?" Replied the brunet.

"It really is you man!" Said Eddie, dropping the nunchakus he was holding and engulfing Jack in a hug. "We've missed you dude"

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since you left" Said Milton, taking his turn to hug him.

"I've missed you too guys. Japanese people are way too serious for my liking" He chuckled. He looked at Jerry, who was froze in the spot. "You're not gonna give a hug to your bro?"

Jerry shook himself out of his trance, and walked over to Jack, giving him a bro hug and doing their handshake while saying "I really thought we'd never see you again you know. I was starting to worry."

While he loved every single one of the warriors, Jack must admit that he and Jerry had hit it off in a way he couldn't with the others. They just had this connection, making them instant brothers, and Jack couldn't be happier. "Wouldn't dream of it bro, I'm nothing without you guys."

"So, Japan huh?" Said Eddie. "Must have been amazing. I mean, if you were already unbeatable, I don't want to imagine now, with all those ninja skills." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, and I've learnt a lot. Speaking of learning, where's Rudy?"

"He's in a date with our health care teacher, Miss Applebaum." Answered Milton.

"Rudy is on a DATE?!" Jack couldn't stop the shock from taking over him. 'Rudy' and 'date', in the same sentence, usually meant disaster and crying boots.

"They've been dating for a while now, and you can tell he's happy." Said Milton with a shrug.

"And what about you uh?" Inquired Jerry. "Any Japanese lady that you've left with a broken heart?" He teased.

"Not really." He chuckled. "But I'll tell you all about that later."

A chorus of groans and complains were heard from the three boys, but Jack's mind was way too busy searching for a certain blonde to actually comprehend what they were saying. Resulting unsuccessful in his search, he turned to guys and raised a brow a them.

"Hey guys, where's Kim?"

* * *

KIM

'_You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down...'_

Ugh! She reached for her bedside table, her head smashed face first into the pillow, trying to find her phone and make that stupid alarm clock shut up. When she did, she turned around and looked up at her bedroom ceiling. '_First day of school. Oh well, it can't be that bad.'_ And with that, she got out of bed, took a towel and headed for her bathroom.

She showered in about twenty minutes, and now it was seven, so she had an hour to get ready before she had to leave for school.

She went into her walk-in closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She needed to make an impression. She needed something that said 'I'm a nice girl, but do not mess with unless you plan on moving to Alaska'. She could tell it was going to be a hot day, so she decided on some denim short shorts. Since she was trying to make a point of her attitude, she chose a plain white T-shirt, that had a skull design on the back, which she had made herself one day she was feeling risky. She also put on a black bandoo, she wasn't to fond of the idea of her bra showing.

Once she was dressed, she went to her vanity and blow-dried her hair, letting it fall into its natural curls. She wasn't a huge fan of caking your face in make up, and since the gene pool had been generous with her and gave her a ridiculously flawless skin, she didn't need to. She applied a little bit of black eyeshadow and then put on some black eyeliner. She also applied some blush, and last but not least, it was actually her favorite part of her make up, hot red lipstick, that matched her red highlights. Yep, she said highlights.

Taking one last glance at herself, she nodded her approval. She took her black combat boots and put them on, then grabbed her black leather jacket and headed downstairs.

She went to her kitchen, and found her mom furiously tapping on her computer, so focused she hadn't even noticed her daughter coming in. Kim laughed to herself, '_Every single day of the week for the last year the same story.'_ She greeted her mother and kissed her on the cheek, then went over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice, before taking one of the muffins on the table and stuffing herself with it.

"Kim, I have an important meeting this afternoon, so I'll be coming home around eleven. You can have a friend over for dinner and order some pizza."

"Okay!"Answered Kim, her mouth full of muffin.

"And when I say friend, I mean _female _friend got it? Don't want to repeat the 'Joseph incident' again, now do we?" Said Cheryl Crawford, a stern look on her face.

"C'mon mum! It was just once, and in my defense I must say that you arrived earlier than what you had told me. If you had stuck to the schedule, you would have never walked in on us like that."

"I mean it Kim, no funny business. Just girls allowed."

"Fiiiine." Kim begrudgingly said. "I'm leaving for school now. See you tonight!"

"Okay hun, don't get yourself in trouble!" Cheryl said, but Kim had already picked up her keys and left for her car.

Kim got in her 1965 red Mustang, and started the engine. She turned the radio on and started bobbing her head to the rhythm of the latest P!NK song, while she drove to her best friend's house to pick her up.

Kira and Kim had met during sophomore year. Kira was new and Kim offered to show her around. They instantly clicked, and became best friends almost immediately.

Kira was the same height as Kim, with shoulder-lenght red hair – guess who convinced Kim into highlighting hers – and sparkly, emerald green eyes. In other words, she was a beauty. Well, both of them were, but don't get it wrong, they would kick your ass into next week if you mistreated them in any way, that's why they were inseparable.

"Ready to kick some butt on your first day?" Asked Kira while getting into the car. "Damn girl, you look hot! Trying to score already?" She teased when she saw Kim's outfit.

"You're one to talk." Kira was wearing a black skirt with black combat boots and a flowy navy blue tank top that hugged her perfectly. "You look like you're trying to impress someone."

"And I am. We're juniors now, we gotta make an impression." Kira chuckled.

"It's going to be an amazing year. With all the parties and the cute boys we will sure have a nice time." Said Kim, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this party started!" And with that, Kira turned up the volume and started singing full volume to whatever song they were playing at the time.

Kim laughed at her best friend, before joining her in her singing, knowing fully well that she couldn't have asked for a better person to spend her junior year with.

'_Junior year, you better get ready, because Kim Crawford is coming your way.'_

* * *

JACK

Ahh, Seaford High. Home sweet home. It hadn't changed a bit, and Jack was grateful for that. The same blue lockers, the same cafeteria and lunch lady – Marge had almost choked him in a hug -, the same marble tiled floors in which Milton had slid directly to the Solar System. Ahh, the good old times.

Apparently, those times were gone, and gone for good. When he had asked the guys about Kim, he certainly hadn't expected them to tell him that she no longer went to the dojo. He was so shocked the guys had worried about him not moving for a full 5 minutes. When he asked why, though, he didn't get a response, because apparently they didn't know, since they had stopped hanging out with Kim around the same time she quit. It's not that they didn't talk to each other anymore, they greeted each other in the hallways and such, but they just weren't friends anymore, just acquaintances.

They also told him Kim had changed, a lot. He didn't want to believe any of the things they tad said though, Kim, _his _Kim wouldn't have done any of those things, and she couldn't have changed that much.

He was so deep in thought about her that he didn't notice the guys coming his way until they were practically in his face.

"Hey Jack" Said Eddie casually.

"Hey guys." Replied the brunet, not really paying attention.

"Sup bro! You okay? You look like you're thinking really hard about something." Said Jerry, raising an eyebrow.

"More like thinking about someone." Chimed in Milton. "Still thinking about Kim?"

"C'mon guys! She can't have changed that much! I mean sure she migh-" Jack was cut off by loud music coming from a car that had just enter the parking lot.

Turning around to see who was the owner of said car, he saw a petite redhead exiting the passenger seat. He then looked at the car and, oh boy, did he love it. Jack had always been a fan of classics, and that was for sure one of the most amazing cars that have ever existed.

He then looked at the driver, expecting to see some spoiled rich kid, and his jaw dropped. _No way._

There she was. Kim, looking like a freaking angel. He must admit it, this year had been really good on her. She was fit and tanned, and he couldn't help his eyes from looking her up and down. Well, he could and should have stop after the second time, but her flawless, endless legs wouldn't set him free. '_Oh god, what I'd give to have those legs wrapped around me...'_ After realizing what he had just thought about his best friend/ past crush, he scolded himself. He could not, by any means, have that type of thoughts about her. '_Though she's practically begging for it with those shorts...Snap out of it!'._

His eyes followed their path, and found their way to her face. That face that was once so angelical and pure to him, now resembled a rebellion and a passion that just drew him in. He couldn't avert his gaze from her, and he ended up on her lips, big, round and _red, _that have never looked so perfect and kissable to him.

"Dude, you better stop that before she sues you for harassment." Chuckled Jerry.

Jack shook himself out of his trance, and glared at the latino, who just shrugged in response.

He then looked back at Kim – again -, and found her at her locker. He decided to take the risk, so he yelled "Hey Kim! Over here!"

She stopped mid-action and turned around ever so slowly. He smiled big at her, but it faltered when he saw the look on her face.

"Jack?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you enjoy it. Now, I'm gonna ask you guys a favor. I'm Spanish, so I have no idea about how high schools in the USA work, so if any of you would be so kind as to help, I'd really appreciate it!**

**I also want to thank to my awesome reviewers, _ilovesports1999, FemaleBossJordan, LiveYourPassions _and _SwiftStar1._ You guys really made my day!  
**

**Also thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed my story, I really appreciate it.  
**

**I probably won't update until next Friday, because I have this huge test coming and I really need to study, but the next chapter will be up by next Sunday.  
**

**See you then! xox  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	3. Encounters and frustrations

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm back! I know I said that I wouldn't update until next week, but when I got up this morning I found 28 emails about you reviewing, favoriting and following the story, so I got pumped up and wrote this for you today! I really hope you like it and that it's enough for you to wait for me until next week. Well, on with it! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Encounters and frustrations**_

KIM

She couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be _him_.

Her mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. This made no sense. He had left, he wasn't suppose to be here. It had been a year, a _freaking_ year since she last saw or talk to him. She almost pinched herself to find out if it was all just a dream, but she knew fully well it wasn't.

"Are you gonna stay there or are you gonna come give me a hug?" He asked, his arms wide open and waiting for her.

At first she wanted to. She wanted to go there and hug him like her life depended on it, and feel safe again in the warmth of his arms like she used to. But then she realized that she no longer needed that warmth. She didn't need him anymore to feel safe. And that's when anger took over her.

_'How dare he?'_ She thought angrily. _'After leaving me here without a good bye and not talking to me for a whole freaking year, he thinks he can just walk in here, smile at me and that I'd melt? The nerve of him!'_

From the corner of her eye, Kim could see Kira with a confused look on her face. Kira knew about the whole 'Jack fiasco', but she had never seen Jack before. And at that time, Kim was really glad about that, because knowing Kira, if she had known it was Jack, she would have flown to him and started beating him.

Kim saw the expression in Jack's face change, and just as he was about to say something, the bell rang. '_Oh thank god, that's my cue to escape!'_

She turned around and grabbed her books, took Kira by the wrist and dragged her to their first class, at lightning speed.

They entered their class and took their usual seats at the back. Don't get it wrong, they were straight A students, they just didn't like the front.

Once they were seated, Kira turned to Kim and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, care to explain what the hell just happened back there and who the hell that brunet was?"

Kim sighed. "I don't really feel like talking about right now, and class is about to start." At the stern look she received from her best friend, she quickly added. "I'll tell you everything about it later, when you come to my place to have dinner."

Kira rose an eyebrow. "I'm coming to your place for dinner?" She asked, as she didn't remember agreeing to it.

"Yep, mom's coming home late, and I don't feel like being alone, so you're coming." Kim grinned at her best friend.

Kira shrugged, and nodded her approval. Kim's place was like her second home after all, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Just then, their Maths teacher came in, and Kira took out her binder and got ready for the lesson.

Kim on the other hand couldn't avert her thoughts from the last event. She didn't know what he was doing here, but she knew it would change everything. This was supposed to be hers and Kira's year. Yeah, of course they still had senior year, but they would be too busy with college applications and such, so junior year was meant to be the best of their high school years. But Jack had to come back and ruin everything.

If he thought he could just waltz into her life again and that everything would go back to how it was, he really was high on something.

But there was one thing Kim knew for sure. This year was going to be an interesting one.

_'Bring it on, Brewer.'_

* * *

JACK

_'What just happened?'_ Jack couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kim had just, literally, ran away from him. _'Why would she do that? Hasn't she missed me at all?'._

He turned to the guys with a bewildered expression, and found them looking right back at him with apologetic looks.

"Sorry dude. We didn't know she would react like that." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, if anything, I thought the moment she saw you she would go back to the old Kim." Chimed in Milton, with a thinking look on his face.

"I- I just don't get it." Said Jack, running a hand through his hair. "Why did she run away? Doesn't she care anymore?"

"I don't know dude." Said Jerry, patting him in the back. "We told you, she has changed. She's not the Kim you knew anymore." Seeing the look on Jack's face, Jerry quickly added, "But don't worry okay? We'll figure this out."

Jack looked up at the three boys and smiled. "Yeah, your right. It's not like I'm going anywhere, so we have all the time we want."

"Yeeeeah, well guys, as much as I'm cherishing this 'bro-moment' we're having, we really should get to class now. Don't want to be late on our first day, now do we?"

"Late? What do you mean late?" Said Milton, looking at his watch, and realizing that, in fact, he only had 2 minutes to get to his class before he was officially late. "Holy christmas nuts! I'm going to be late! My perfect assistance record! GAAAH!" He yelled, making a run for it.

Jack, Jerry and Eddie looked at his retreating form, amused. They shared a laugh before parting ways to their respective classes. All the way, Jack was thinking of ways to approach Kim. He was determined to talk to her and figure out why she had changed that much.

_'You can't run away from me forever Kim.'_

* * *

For the rest of the day, all Jack could think about was Kim, no matter how hard the guys tried to make him stop, he just wouldn't, _couldn't_ stop thinking about her.

She had grown a little, but was still short, around 5'4'', so he still had 10 inches on her. She was fit, not skinny and thin, but perfectly fit. He wondered how she did it though, since she had not only quit karate but cheer leading too. And she had curves in all the right places, making it even harder for him to actually focus on anything. He changed his train of thought, for his own sake, as if he kept thinking about her body, he'd have to sport a boner for the rest of the day, and he couldn't afford that. So he thought of her hair, and how much it had surprised him that she had dyed it. And she had dyed it red nonetheless. But he liked it though, it suited this whole 'attitude' thing she had going on, and well, it made her look ten times sexier.

But when he thought of her face, he couldn't help but to feel a little down. I mean, yeah, he had expected some kind of mistreatment from her. Like a punch on the shoulder and a full-on scream fit about how he was a jerk for not saying good bye, but he at least expected her to hug him and tell him that if he ever left her again, he'd be doomed.

What he didn't expect was the coldness in her eyes when she saw him, or the anger that flashed through them. It felt like a punch to the pit of his stomach, and he didn't like the feeling, not at all.

That's why he kept trying to talk to her for the rest of the day. But every time she saw him, she would fly out of sight in a millisecond, always having the redhead, who he assumed was her new best friend, right beside her.

So he was frustrated, and the dummies in the dojo were going to be witnesses of said frustration.

He arrived, muttered a 'hi', and made a bee line for the changing rooms, then came out and started punching the poor dummy.

The guys were worried, and a little scared. They knew an infuriated Jack was not something you'd like to deal with, and with all the training he had gotten this past year, he was scarier than ever.

Rudy came out of his office smiling broadly, because not only his date with Ms. Applebaum had gone perfectly, he had also found out his best student was back, with a higher level of training, and wanted to rejoin. That's why concern took over him when he saw said student, beating a dummy in ways shouldn't be legal, with the most angry look he had ever seen on the guy.

He slowly approached the guys, who were in the furthest corner from Jack, not really wanting to be Jack's new targets.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with him?"

"Well...He saw Kim today." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty." Said Milton.

"Oooooh." Rudy nodded in understanding. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wondered about what could happen when Kim and Jack reencountered. He knew Kim had changed, and he had a feeling it was all because of how Jack left, as he knew she took it the hardest. It saddened him to not be able to be there for her, because she was not only one of her best students, but he cared deeply for her, being the only girl in the dojo. She was like family to him, and the fact that she shut him down too made him really sad.

"Yeah bro! The moment she saw him, she looked like she wanted to kill someone, but instead, she just ran away." Whispered Jerry, fearing that if he raised his voice, Jack would hear him. "And every time he tried talking to her, she'd just disappear. So, Jack's mad."

"Really mad."

"Yeah, like 'Ricky Weaver incident'-'Carson issue'-'Truman blackmailing' mad. All three of them combined." Said Eddie.

"And it's pretty scary." Concluded Milton.

On the other side of the room, the brunet was taking out all his anger and frustrations in each punch and kick.

_'I just don't get it!'_ Punch. _'Why wouldn't she'_ Kick. _'stop being so stubborn'_ Punch. _'AND FREAKING TALK TO ME!'_ The dummy's head flew out of its body and landed somewhere behind him, but he couldn't care less at the time, he'd just buy another dummy for Rudy later.

Taking one last punch at the headless dummy, he groaned in frustration before heading for the locker rooms for a much needed shower.

_'We're not done Kim. I haven't even started.'_

* * *

KIM

Today had been exhausting. After the little episode with Jack, everything seemed to be going according to their plan. Nobody messed with them, and a few guys wolf whistled their way while others just kept staring. But at lunch, Jack had tried to approach her again, and she, yet again, had ran the opposite way. He wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of the day, and it was starting to get on her nerves. But eventually, school finished, and Kira and her headed to her place.

They did homework, fooled around a little and chatted about guys.

"Well, I think that Brody is hot." She said, before getting another bite at her pizza slice.

"Yeah well, he's okay I guess." At the 'are you crazy' look Kira gave her, Kim clarified. "It's just that we have some history, and I really can't think of us having anything."

"Okay, you'll tell me about that later. Who do you think is hot?" Kira asked, eyebrow raised.

Kim thought about it for a moment, before replying "Well, Mason has definitely improved, and he knows how to rock those muscle T-shirts. And there's this exchange French student too, Maxime, who, aside from the sexy accent, has one hell of a body."

"Oh yeah, I saw him during lunch. Nice going girl!" Kira said teasingly.

Both girls laughed before taking another slice of pizza each, and devouring it without breaking a sweat. Most people envy them, because no matter how much the ate, and they ate a lot, they'd never weigh a pound, and nobody could explain how, since neither of them practised any sport.

Well, they were all wrong. They danced. Yes, _danced_. Kira had been dancing ever since she could stand, and she had taught Kim over the year. They could dance to any beat, song or style. Kim wasn't a pro, but she wasn't too far of becoming one. After relaxing and actually trying to listen to Kira, she had realized that she had the rhythm in her, and all she had to do was let go.

But they did not only dance. Much to everyone misunderstanding, Kim hadn't quit karate, she had just left the dojo. For a while, she trained herself at home, but later on, Kim found out that Kira's cousin, Nate, was a black belt, and that he had spent four years in the Otai Academy, so he was one of the best in the world. Since Kira had always wanted to try karate, they convinced him to train them. He had moved in with Kira and her family, seeing that their house was big enough for him and another 4 people to live in there. So they set up an improvised dojo in Kira's basement, and trained there.

Kim was so spaced out, going over a boo staff routine on her head, that she hadn't notice Kira calling her name, or waving her hand in front of her face. She only came out of her trance when she felt a stinging pain in her arm.

"Ouch! Kira! Why did you pinch me?!" She said, rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"You weren't answering me! I was worried! I had to check if you were still alive!" Kira said, arms up in surrender.

"What do you want anyways?"

"I was asking you about this morning. Who was that guy and what does he have to do with you?"

Kim sighed. She had hoped Kira had forgotten about that, she really didn't want to talk about it. But she had promised she would tell her, and besides, knowing Kira, she would never let it go until she got her answer.

"Well, that guy was...Jack" Kim said, looking down at her lap.

"Wait a second. Jack? As in THE Jack?" Kira asked. "The one who left?"

"Yep, that was him." Kim looked up at her friend, only to find her face getting red and her fists clenched. '_Oh boy...'_

"Who the hell does he think he is?! How can he, after leaving like that, just come back and expect you to hug him?!" By now, Kira had gotten up and started pacing around the living room, fume coming out of her ears. "If he thinks you're just going to forgive and forget then he is fucking wrong! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on his pretty little-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're mad. Now can you just please calm down." Kim had also stood up, and was holding her friend by the shoulders, trying to stop her pacing. "Now breath Kira, before you hurt yourself, or worse, you hurt me."

Doing as she was told, Kira took a deep breath, then flopped down on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe he had that much nerve. If I had known it was him..."

"You would have rearranged his face." Kim finished for her. "I know, and I really appreciate it."

Just as Kim took a seat beside her, Kira asked "But I thought he had left, why did he come back?"

"Honestly, I don't know. And I don't want to. He walked out of my life without a warning, and now he may be back to Seaford, but nobody said he had to be back in my life."

"Well, he doesn't look like he's going to give up. He kept looking for you all day."

"I knoooow." Kim groaned, falling face first on the cushion beside her. "I just don't know why he doesn't take the hint and leave me alone! It's so frustrating! What am I gonna do now?"

"I don't know girl. But don't worry, we'll figure this out." Kira said, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"I hope you're right."

After that, the girls went back to chatting and gossiping, but both of them knew in the back of their heads that they were in for one hell of a ride this year.

* * *

Kim's mom got home about eleven, and after Kira left, Kim went straight to her room. She put on her pyjamas, took the make up off her face, and put her hair in a messy bun, before falling on her bed, her back hitting the mattress.

She went through the day events and groaned, already knowing that tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day. She turned the lights off and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep so at least she would be fully charged for the next day.

_'Why can't you just leave me alone Brewer!'_

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. You'll have to wait a week for the next one. And again, if anyone could help with the whole high school, you would be my savior. I really need to know in order to write things that'll make sense. So pleeeeease, pretty please help me!**

**Now, I feel like a jerk. In my last chapter I gave shoutouts to some reviewers, but I didn't know about the whole review moderating thing, and didn't give credit to my guests reviewers, so I'm really sorry. Anyways, all of you guys are awesome, and that's why you have this chapter on already.  
**

**See ya next week! xx  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	4. We're going to what now?

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm back! For anyone that cares, I did pretty good on my exam, so yay me! Anyways, I don't any other huge exams coming at the time, so I'll probably have something up by Tuesday, but I'm not sure. I made this cahpter extra long to make it up tou you for having you wait, so I really hope it was worth the wai! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_**We're going to what now?"**_

KIM

Kim woke up, not to her alarm clock, but to a text message from Kira.

**Good morning Kimster! I thought you'd rather find out before getting to school. Bad news girl, Donna's back.**

_'Say what now? Oh c'mon, seriously? Wasn't it bad enough that Jack was back, but now Donna too? Seriously god, what did I ever do to you huh?'_ Kim groaned before replying.

**Great, just what I needed, Queen Bitch back in the game and trying to make my life miserable. And here I thought my day couldn't get worse.**

She didn't really need all this drama. During sophomore year, Donna Tobin, Heather Clarke and Lorie Martins had ruled the school. Kim found it ironically funny how every single one of the girls Jack had liked turned out to be heartless bitches, and was grateful for never have been one of them. The thing is, even though those three girls were cheerleaders, and wore their uniform 2 sizes smaller, most of the guys prefered gawking at Kim and Kira. So Queen Bitch and her clique had declared war on them, and started to disturb their lives.

Kim and Kira couldn't care less though, and while every other girl in high school would be scared for her life, they never turned down a fight. So the frontier was open, and they would take turns, until one of them surrendered. If Donna and her friends ripped their clothes during P.E., they would change their hairspray cans for spray superglue. Kim laughed to herself at the memory. _'Donna's face when her hand got glued to her head was priceless.'_

After a while though, Kim and Kira grew tired, and decided to stop that war. So they got Donna on video planning her next prank, and gave it to the principal. Donna got expelled for the rest of the year, seeing as she was trying to...'expose' the girls in front of everyone by stealing their clothes.

**Don't worry hun, if she bothers us we'll just kick her sorry, often visited ass into the next millenium. ;)**

Kim couldn't help but laugh at her best friends words. She was right though. If Donna and those girls were known for something, it was for being cheap, easy sluts. They had done half the high school, and the other half were girls.

Okay, so Kim had also had her fair share with boys, but she was never easy or cheap. If a guy wanted to get in her pants, he'd to have some brain, and not be a complete asshole. Well, unless those times, really rare times, in which she was too drunk to be so picky over them, and would just resign with the ones that weren't complete jerks.

Kim got up from bed, and made her way to the bathroom, ready to start with her morning routine. Since she had gotten up earlier than usual, she took a little longer in the shower, hoping that the water would take away all of her problems, but deep inside she knew that it wasn't that easy.

It was still hot outside, so she decided on a light brown skirt with a tucked in, flower patterned, flowy tank top. She finished her look with brown combat boots, _again_. She didn't know why, but she loved those kind of boots so much, she owned them in every shade of every color. Though she not only wore those, she also had Converses and Vans in every pattern you can think of. Okay, so she was spoiled. Her mum had become very succesful in this past year, and now they were wealthy, but Kim never let the money get to her head.

After applying some make up, consisting in light brown eyeshadow, some mascara, a bit of blush and, of course, red lipstick, she headed downstairs, to find her mother making some coffee.

"Good morning mum!" Kim said, grabbing a toast from the table and spreading some Nutella on it.

"Good morning hun." Cheryl said, sitting at the table with her cup of coffee. "How was school yesterday? You went to bed shortly after I arrived and we didn't get to talk. Is everything alright?"

"It was okay, you know, same old. And everything's fine, I was just a bit tired and decided I needed a good night's sleep." Kim lied through her teeth. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted the day to end, and actually, she had had one the worst nights ever, getting sleepy but not really sleeping at all.

"Okay. Before I forget hun, I need you to come straight home after school."

"What? Why?" Kim asked, not the slightest bit happy about it. She really wanted to train today and let off some steam.

"We have a dinner. So you come home right after school ends. That way you can do your homework and be ready for when we leave." Cheryl said, getting up to put her cup in the sink.

"A dinner? With who? I don't like dinners mum! Do I have to go?" Kim whined, she really hated formal dinners with people you apparently know but you don't remember. What was the point huh? Get your face hurting from all the fake smiling? They were pretty useless.

"Yes Kim, you have to come." Cheryl said sternly. "Besides, it's not a fancy dinner. We're just going to visit some old friends. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, as funny as getting your nails ripped of your hands one by one" Kim snorted.

"You're going to the dinner Kim, and that's final." Her mum said, crossing her arms. "And now go, Kira must be almost ready."

"Fine, whatever." Kim stomped out of the kitchen, grabbed her keys and got to her car.

_'Great, as if my life wasn't already hard enough, now I have to deal with that stupid dinner.'_ She thought angrily. _'Uuugh! Why me?'_

* * *

Kim and Kira arrived to school, but sadly they didn't share first period, being that Kim had AP Am History and Kira had Home Ec. They parted ways after agreeing to meet each other at lunch and went to their respective lockers. Kim was so caught up in trying to make the books fit in the stupid locker that she didn't see a certain brunet approaching her.

"Hey Kim."

She scowled, threw the books in and slammed the door shut. She tried to get away, but it wasn't possible, he had her cornered.

"What do you want?" She asked, arms crossed under her chest.

"We need to talk." He said, looking at her eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about." She sneered. She saw him flinch at her tone, but she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood.

"Of course we do."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About why are you behaving like this. Or about why you quit karate. Or maybe about why you stopped talking to your friends and you keep running away from me."

Her blood boiled. _'Who does he think he is? He has no right to come here and reproach me anything!'_

"I don't see how any of that concerns you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Because I think tha-"

"Listen Brewer." She started, venom dripping from her voice. "That is none of your business. And get this through your skull. I _do not_ want to talk to you. I actually want you to _leave me the hell alone!_"

Right then the bell rang, and Kim pushed past him to get to her class, making sure she bumped his shoulder hard.

* * *

JACK

He was startled. He had finally got the upper hand and cornered her, only to have her beat him to nothing. Okay, not literally, but he sure would have rathered that than the venom and coldness her voice had.

He was still thinking hard about it, when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Hey Jack, is everything okay? You look pretty worried." Asked Milton.

"Uh- I'll tell you about it later okay? When I figure it out myself."

"Okay." Milton said suspiciously. "Anyways, we should get going now, we have English."

"Alright." And with that, the two teenagers made their way through the slightly crowded hallways, chatting lightly about anything and everything.

* * *

He kept thinking about it for the rest of the morning. He just didn't get why she hated him so much all of a sudden. He hadn't seen her again, but he figured that he would at lunch, and that he finally would be able to get some answers.

He was sitting with the guys, Julie and Grace. They were chatting amusedly, but he wasn't paying any attention, as he was looking for a mop of blonde with red streaks hair in the crowd. And that's why he didn't see what was coming to him

Suddenly, none other than Donna Tobin herself, Jack's past crush, seated right beside him. At the sudden silence, the brunet got his attention back to the table, only to find the auburn belle making ogly eyes at him.

"Hey Jackie." Donna said, perkily.

"Umm hey Donna. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm just so glad that you're back. I've missed you a lot."

He was completely and utterly confused. While he had a crush on her, she hadn't exactly taken notice of the brunet, being too busy shopping. So the fact that she had missed him, surprised him. But he was a gentleman, and gentleman didn't question what ladies said.

"Yeah well it's great being back." He smiled at her.

She smiled right back and said "Well, I have to go now, but I really hope we can talk again soon."

"Sure, that'd be nice."

With a final grin, she stood up and trotted to the other side of the cafeteria, where her friends were.

He watched her leave. She was still one of the prettiest girls in high school, with her auburn wavy hair that got a little past her shoulders, the slightly pale skin with the rosy cheeks, and those piercing blue eyes that resembled an ocean.

He looked back at her friends, to find them with their mouths wide open and their eyes almost out of their sockets.

"Dude! Donna _freaking_ Tobin just talked to you! Nice going man!" Said Eddie, patting him on the back.

"You just came back and you already scored with one of the hottest girls in school! Bro, you gotta introduce me to their friends." Said Jerry, bouncing a little in his chair of excitement.

"I don't get why you're all so excited about this." Said Julie, taking a bite of her salad. She hadn't changed much. She still had the same strawberry blonde hair and her glasses, but she had left the knee long skirts and sweater vests behind, and now wore more casual clothes, like today she was just wearing a pair of washed jeans and a light pink blouse, paired with some pink Converse.

"Yeah, it's Donna Tobin we're talking about. She has gotten into half the guys' pants. She and her clique are known for having their way with guys and then dumping them until they get bored again." This time it was Grace talking. She had changed a little, but not too much. Her once waist length hair was now cut a little above her shoulders, framing her oval shaped face. She had put on some light brown highlights that lighted her skin, and made her almond eyes pop out. She was wearing some jean shorts, with a white flowy tank top and a pair of blue flats. Apparently, she and Eddie had been going strong for almost a whole year, and they were happier than ever.

"Yeah, and don't forget about how she got expelled last year." Chimed in Milton.

"She got expelled?" The curiosity got the best of him. "Why?"

"No-one knows." Shrugged Julie.

"Yeah, it was all really confidential." Said Eddie.

"I heard it was because she had tried to kill some girl that bought the same dress as her." Said Jerry, completely serious.

They all looked at him and the started laughing.

"I highly doubt that man." Said Jack, once the laugh had died down.

"Well," Started Grace, "I heard it was because she had failed some test, and tried to get in the teacher's pants to get her grades up."

"That makes more sense." Agreed Julie.

Jack turned to look at Donna once again. Sure, her clothes were a little more exposing than usual, but he had no right to judge her because of that. And about the reputation, well, he had learned the hard way that reputations aren't reliable. He quickly put that thought aside. He did _not_ need to think about that, he had much more in his plate right now.

Upon remembering that, he once again looked in the crowd, spotting the blonde he had been looking for exiting the cafeteria with the redhead, who he had learned was named Kira.

He saw this as the best chance to talk to her, since he had found out that they shared study hall but Kira didn't – and if you're wondering how he found out, it's not like if he had snuck into the principal's office and looked through the files. Pfffft whaaat? -, so she would be alone.

"I gotta go guys. I'll see you later." He stood up and rushed in the direction Kim had left.

He saw her walk Kira to her class, and then he expected her to go to her locker, where he would corner her again, but instead, she headed out of the building. He followed her, wondering where she could be going, and find out she was going to the back of the school. He saw her disappear around the corner, and silently made his way over there.

He took a deep breath before rounding the corner himself, hoping to find her with her nose in some book like the old Kim would, and his jaw dropped. Instead of having her nose in a book, she had her tongue down some guys throat, him holding her against him while she pushed him to the wall.

His heart sank. He didn't know she had a boyfriend, the guys hadn't told him, but yet again, they probably didn't know either. He didn't know why, but he had expected that deep inside her she felt the same way about him as he did about her, but that possibility had just flown out of the window.

Not wanting to disturb the couple's alone time, he decided to leave, figuring that he'd find another moment to talk to her. But, still deep in thought about it and a little shocked about the image, he didn't look where he was going and walked straight into a rubbish bin, knocking it over with a loud _CRASH!_

Kim tore her lips away from the unknown guy and looked his way, and the moment she recognized him, she went red from anger.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"I- I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what?! To follow me here?! Because I think you were pretty aware of what you were doing!" He tried to explain himself, but she wouldn't let him. "I told you Jack! I don't want to talk to you! BACK THE HELL OFF!" And with that, she stormed away, leaving him there with his explanation.

The unknown guy Kim had been kissing, that had stood awkwardly during the screaming match, tried to slip away, but Jack stopped him, poking a finger in his chest.

"Let me tell you something." He started, his voice low and threatening. "She may hate my guts now, but I still care for her. So if you hurt her in any way, I'll make you suffer in ways you didn't think possible, got it?"

"What are you talking about dude?" The guy seemed genuinely confused.

"You, scumbag, have no idea how lucky you are to have Kim as your girlfriend. You'd be lucky if she even bothered to look at you and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up there!" The guy lifted his arms in a defensive manner. "First, my name's Mason, not scumbag. Second, girlfriend? What are you talking about man?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "You're dating Kim right?"

"What? No!" Mason said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What you saw is just a one, maybe two, time thing."

His blood started to boil the moment he heard that statement. He clenched his fists, trying to avoid the animal instinct deep inside him telling him to strangle the boy in front of him. _'How could he think of Kim as a one time thing? That bastard is going to pay for toying with her feelings.'_

"What do you mean a 'one time thing'?" Jack said, his teeth gritting together. "Who do you think you are to play with Kim's feelings like that huh?"

"Wait dude, you got it all wrong. It wasn't me who decided it, it was _her_, and well, you can't really expect me to turn down an offer like that from a girl like Kim right?" And with that, he slipped past Jack and headed for the school's entrance.

_'Wait WHAT?'_

* * *

KIM

_'Ugh! Why did he have to come back from Japan?'_ Kim thought angrily while walking down the hallways of Seaford High. Everything had been going smoothly today. After her 'conversation' with Jack, she had gone to her Am History class, and since it was just the second day of school, they had had a free period, so she had taken a much needed nap.

Then she had French class, and since she had arrived a little late she couldn't choose seat. But the odds were on her side and the only seat left was next to Mason. They had talked and flirted until the teacher came in, and they spent the whole class passing notes back and forth. That's how they had arranged the whole 'meeting in the back of school' thing. She had successfully avoided Jack _and_ Donna for the whole morning. At lunch she finally had time to actually talk to her best friend, whom she shared fashion class with, but they haven't been able to talk. When lunch ended, she had walked Kira to her class and headed to the back of the building for her 'date' with Mason. When she arrived, they wasted no time whatsoever, and started making out. She was starting to actually enjoy herself when stupid Jack had to show up and ruin everything. _'Oh gosh, I hate him so much!'_

She was so busy killing Jack in her mind that she didn't see she had been surrounded by none other that Queen Bitch and her minions. When she realized this though, she rolled her eyes in a bored manner.

"I don't know what you want Donna, but I really don't have time for this." She said, trying to avoid any more trouble. But, of course, fate had other ideas.

"Listen Crawfish, you may have ruled the school while I was gone, but now I'm back, and you and your little friend are going to pay for getting me expelled."

"That's the thing Donna. _We_ didn't get you expelled, _you_ did that all by yourself."

"Don't play smarty pants with me Crawford." Donna said, taking a step closer to Kim so she was practically in her face. "I'll get my revenge on you. And one more thing, stay away from my man."

_'Her man? What the hell is she talking about?' _She raised a brow at the Barbie in front of her, the scent of her way too expensive perfume filling her nostrils and almost making her gag. She stood her ground though, no way in hell would she ever back off from Donna.

"Your man? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kim said, arms crossed and popping one hip to the side.

"Don't act like you don't know." The expression of indifference in Kim's face made Donna lose her temper. "Just don't go near Jack! He's mine, and it's gonna stay that way."

Before Kim had the time to react at the bomb that had just been thrown her way, Donna and her girls were gone. _'Wait a second. She thought that Jack...and I...UUUUGH! Those two will be the death of me!'_

* * *

After her encounter with Donna, Kim had been grumpy all day. She had told Kira everything that had happened after lunch, and the petite redhead was so angry she had almost killed a poor freshman that just so happened to be in her way to her French class. Nobody had been brave enough to even look at the girls, as the glares they were both wearing were enough warning to stay away.

Kim's mood only darkened when she remembered she had that stupid dinner to attend to, so the possibility of sticking a picture with Donna's or Jack's face into a dummy and drop-kick it to Russia had been discarded.

She got home, greeted her mom and went straight upstairs. She locked her door, put her iPod in her speakers, and turned it on. And then she danced. She knew she was supposed to be doing homework, and that she'd have to hurry later, but she didn't care at the time. She needed to de-stress, and aside from karate, dancing and music in general were the only things that could calm her.

She wasn't really making a choreography, she was just moving, letting go and letting the music take over her body. She danced and danced, and intended on doing so for a while, not only for her own sake, but also for her mother's. If Kim didn't relax, the dinner would be a huge disaster, and her mum was really excited about it.

So when she was sure she wouldn't snap at -or- anybody, she decided she probably should take a shower and make herself presentable.

Her mum had told her it was nothing fancy, but tha fact she had also make her come home early to 'get ready' implied she couldn't just wear some jeans and a T-shirt. She went to her walk-in closet and started rummaging through her clothes. _'Mmm...Blue dress and black wedges? No, way too formal. Black shirt, black shorts and black boots? Way too gothic. Baggy jeans, random T-shirt and Vans? Though I'd rock that outfit any other time, way too skater. What to wear?...OH! PERFECT!'_

She had picked a plain white skirt and a really cute flowery blouse, and she finished the look with her yellow high Converse. _'Yep! Not too formal, not too casual. Perfect!'_

She decided to straighten her naturally curled hair, and put on some light make up. She didn't want to be extravagant, so the yellow eyeshadow was out of the picture, and applied some gold-ish eyeshadow instead. Black eyeliner to make her eyes look bigger and some mascara. A bit of blush and – yeah, you guessed it – her signature red lipstick.

"Kim! We're leaving now!"

"Coming mum!" She yelled back. She grabbed her denim jacket and her purse, making sure she had everything she needed – mostly her phone just in case the dinner was so boring that Angry Birds would be needed – and went downstairs. Her mum was already at the door waiting, and with a final check in her hall mirror, they left for her mother's car, and drove off.

The ride there was quite peaceful. Her mother asked her about her day and Kim answered, purposefully skipping the whole 'Mason-Jack' situation and the threat Donna had sent her. Kim was just staring out the window, thinking about nothing in particular, when she felt the car stop. She stepped out, still not really paying attention, and followed her mother to the front porch.

She was brought out of her trance by a loud squeal coming from her mum's and another woman mouths. She looked up, and oh boy did she wish that aliens were real and had decided to kidnap her on that exact moment. Why?, you may ask. Well, mostly because she was now standing in front of none other than the Brewer's household.

She lost her voice, and her mouth fell open trying to find it. _'This can't be happening.'_ She thought. _'I got too tired after dancing and fell sleep, and this is just a nightmare. Anytime now I'll wake in my bed and-'_

"Kim dear! It's been so long!" Linda said.

_'Nope, not such luck.'_

"Oh look at you! You look beautiful!" She said, ushering her to come over. "C'mon! Give me hug!"

Kim walked up to her and hug her. It's been a year since she had last seen or talked to her, ever since the day she had come to look for Jack, but she still smelled of vanilla with hints of cinnamon.

"You look great too Linda." Kim said in the hug. "It's great seeing you."

They parted and walked into the house. Just as Kim was hanging her jacket in the closet, someone walked in from the living room.

"Mom, I can't find the tablecloth, have you changed...Kim?"

_'Oh crap I had forgotten about him! Great, this is going to be awkward.'_

"Jack! Oh look how much you've grown! You're a young man already!" Her mum said, excited. "It's great to have you back." Cheryl said while hugging him.

"It's great to be back." He said while they parted. "You look amazing Cheryl."

"Oh, you and your charm!" She said, waving him off. "Kim, aren't you gonna say something? Jack's back!"

She was frozen in the spot. Of all the friends her mum could have chosen to have dinner with, she had chosen the ones that Kim specifically did _NOT_ want to see.

"She's probably too excited to say something. It must have been a real shock." She heard her mum tell Linda.

"Actually, I already knew he was back." Kim said, finding her once again lost voice. "It's great seeing you Jack." She lied, with venom in her voice when she said his name, though nobody noticed.

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_

* * *

The dinner wasn't that bad. After greeting Richard and John, they sat at the table and waited for Linda and Jack to bring in the food. Linda had always been a great cook, and Jack had inherited it, so the meal was delicious, so delicious Kim had a second serving of everything, and Cheryl had to stop her from getting a third one.

Hanging out with the Brewers had always been something she loved doing, not only because of Jack, but everyone in the house was pretty fun and outgoing, and she missed. So she decided she wouldn't waste this chance to have a nice time, and ignoring the fact that Jack was there, she chatted and joked with everyone.

She was actually having a nice time, but her mum had to ruin it for her.

"Jack, Kim." She said, looking at the duo. "Why don't you guys go outside and hang out there for a little while? I have something I want to talk about with Linda and Richard and you'll just get bored."

"Yeah, c'mon Jack, show Kim those rare plants you brought from Japan." Said Linda.

"Uhh..." Kim started, trying to find a way out of that situation. "I'm okay in here and I'm sure it won't be that boring and-"

"Yes it will be." Her mum cut her off. "Just go outside with Jack."

She stood up and so did Jack, and with a final glance at the adults, she started making her way to the backyard, going through the house that had once been her second home, silently cursing to herself and wondering why the universe hated her.

* * *

JACK

_'This is my chance. I gotta talk to her and find out why she hates me so much.'_

He had been thinking about it all the dinner. She probably thinks he hadn't, but he had indeed heard the venom in her voice when she said his name earlier. He knew her every expression, or at list old Kim's every expression, and he had seen the disgust in her face whenever she looked his way. It was seriously starting to piss him off, because, c'mon, what was her problem? She just started hating him out of the blue, and she wouldn't even tell him why.

She was leading the way through his house, but it had always been that way. He watched her from behind, trying to figure her out.

_'Well, she can totally rock skirts and Converse. I wonder if her legs are as soft as they look...Oh really Jack? Again?'_ He averted his gaze, and focused on the floor. She really needed to stop wearing that kind of clothes or he would never be able to talk to her without looking like a hormonal horny teenager. _'Which I am, but she doesn't need to know that.'_

They had reached the backyard, and she was still not facing him, just staring into nothingness. _'This is my chance.'_

"Soooo, Kim. I thought that maybe-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever you thought, the answer is no." She stated. "I don't care if you thought that we could talk, or that we could forget all of this and just go back to what we were, the answer is a huge, definite no."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled, exasperated. She turned around and opened her mouth, probably to yell at him for yelling at her, but he wouldn't let her. "I don't understand why you hate me! And I'm trying, trust me I'm trying. But you wouldn't just fucking talk to me and let me understand! But I've had enough of that. You and I are talking about it, and it's gonna be now. So just freaking tell me, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

By time he had finished his ranting, he was breathing heavily. He looked at her, and found her shocked. Hell, he was shocked of his outburst. He had always been the calm one, but she just made him so frustrated he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well." He said. "Are you gonna say something?"

* * *

KIM

To say Kim was taken aback, was a mere understatement. Never in her whole life since she had met Jack, had she seen him so furious. He had always controled himself, not showing emotions that could make him look weak. But now, he had screamt at her, _freaking screamt at her_, and she hadn't expected it. When she recovered from the shock though, she got mad, really, _really_ mad.

"Who do you exactly think you are?" She said, pausing a each word, with such a low voice that she even scared herself. "After all you've done, you really think you can just come and request _anything_? Because let me make it clear, _you_ have absolutely _no right_ to demand anything from _me_."

"And what is it exactly that I've done to you huh? What could it possibly be that has made you hate so much all of a sudden?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." She said, shaking her head at the brunet in front of her. "That only proves how right I am about this whole situation."

"Well, no. I haven't figured it out, excuse me if I just don't understand you while you're PMSing Kim." He sneered at her. "It'll be a lot easier if you just told me, so we can try to work this out."

"Don't you get it Jack? There's nothing to work out. There's nothing between us. _I_ don't want anything between us, just maybe a freaking ocean." She said.

"What has happened to you?" He looked at her in disbelieving. "The guys had told me you had changed, but I didn't want to believe it. Apparently I should have. You stopped talking to your friends, you quit karate and cheerleading, and you go around shoving your tongue down random guys throats just for the heck of it, so-"

_SMACK!_

She slapped him, hard. "Listen _Brewer_" She spat. "This is what's going to happen. We're going to go back there and pretend that none of this happened, and that we still like each other. But after I'm out of this house, you and I don't know each other, we're not even acquaintances. I don't want you near me. I actually don't want to see you ever again, but that's impossible, so I'll just go for second best. _Leave. Me. Alone._ Get it?"

"Fine! Be that way _Crawford_!"

She glared at him one last time, before making her way back to the living room, all the way calming herself and trying to put the most sincere looking smile on her face she could muster. She had become a really good liar, so it shouldn't be too hard, but Jack Brewer just itched her so much, she couldn't even control her facial expressions.

She could hear him walking right after her, and just before walking into the living room, she waited a little bit, so it looked like they had been walking together.

"Hey mum, I think that we shou-"

"Kim!" Her mum squealed, full of joy. _'What the heck?'_ "You guys came back just in time! I've just finished talking with Linda and Richard about something, and they agreed."

"Okay...?" She wasn't so sure she really wanted to know what it was. She could see Jack with the same expression on his face. _'Good, he doesn't know either, so it can't be some kind of trap.'_

"I have great news!" Cheryl said, clapping her hands together.

Kim didn't care. All she wanted to do now was leave that house and never come back, so she could be as far from Jack as possible. But she knew her mum wanted her to listen, and she also knew that the sooner that happened, the sooner she could leave.

"Really? What is it?" She said, faking a mix between curiosity and enthusiasm. Her mum seemed to buy it.

"You're moving in with Jack and his parents! You guys are gonna live together!"

Kim froze. She didn't notice at the time, but so did Jack. And with a telepathy she didn't know they still shared, they both open their mouths.

"WE'RE GOING TO _WHAT_ NOW?"

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Didn't see that coming right? So, now Jack is mad at Kim too. How will this turn out huh? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. And an special thank you for _ilovesports1999, Lily, _and _melitza235r.s_ for helping me with the high school thing! You're all great.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**See you soon! xoxo**

**_Joker_  
**


	5. Declaration of war

**A/N: Hey guys! I brought you chapter 5. I'm already warning you, it doesn't have much action. It's basically a filler chapter, but that doesn't mean it's not important. I suggest you don't forget anything about this chapter, it will have importance. Anyways, I'll just stop my ranting and let you guys read. As always, hope you like it! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Declaration of war**_

KIM

"I said you guys will be living together." Started Cheryl. "Let me explain. Kim hun, you know how I've been promoted at my job right? Well, that promotion means I have to spend a couple of months out of the country, in Europe, Spain and Italy to be more specific. And well, I didn't want you to be on your own for that much time, so I asked Linda and Richard, and they are fine with letting you stay here for that time."

"Fine?" Said Linda. "We're happy to have you here darling!"

"Yeah, you're already family." Added Richard.

"And I'll be better, knowing you're being taken care of." Said her mum. "Aren't you guys excited?"

_'NO! HELL NO! I'd much rather having my eyeballs removed with spoons while a thousand bees have fun stinging my whole body!'_ Kim wanted to shout that. She really wanted to, and to tell her mother that she was _not_ staying in that house. But, she knew how much her mum had worked to get that promotion, and she wasn't about to let all that work and effort fly out the window. So, if that meant she'll have to live here, well, so be it. Besides, she can ignore Jack, and have fun with the Brewers, who, as Richard had said, we're already family to her.

"Kim sweetie, I know you didn't expect this. And I thought about talking to Kira's parents about this, but they already have Nate staying with them, so I thought this would be a better option. Are you okay with it? Because, I can always call my boss and-"

"Mum! It's okay, you don't have to call your boss. I'm fine, just a little shocked. And of course I'm excited." Lie. "I get to live with one of my best friends." Lie. "It's gonna be awesome." Big fat lie.

She then looked at Jack, who had a baffled expression. He stared back at her, and she made sure that her glare left the message clear. _This doesn't change anything. I don't like you, and it's not gonna change, so stay as far from me as possible._ The glare he gave her in return clarified that he had received her message, and totally agreed with it.

"Well then!" Said Linda. "Your mum will be leaving in about a week. We thought it would be better to bring your things here, so you'll feel more comfortable. You'll be staying at our guest room. It's on the fourth floor, and well, it's empty besides the bed. We always thought that it would be better if the guest could decorate it like they wanted. It has a walk-in closet, and your mum said you have a lot of clothing, so that should work for you right? Oh! It also has its own bathroom. So you'll have your privacy."

She really wanted to hate Linda at the time. Kim wanted to hate the idea of staying there, because she would be uncomfortable, and wouldn't have her things, but _nooooo_, Linda Brewer had to be the most kind and thoughtful person in the world and make her stay the most delightful thing possible.

"That'll be great Linda." Kim smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it and-"

"Oh nonsense! You're more than welcome to stay here whenever you want."

"Well," Said Richard. "We'll start bringing your things tomorrow. The sooner we start, the sooner you feel like home."

"Thanks again for everything guys." Said Cheryl, hugging both of them. "But we have to leave now. Kim has school tomorrow, and so does Jack. And we all have work, so we better get some rest."

"Let us walk you to the door."

Cheryl hugged everyone, and so did Kim. Well, not exactly everyone, but she hoped no one had noticed. Of course, there wasn't such luck.

"Kim dear, you forgot to say good bye to Jack! Oh this kids nowadays, always in their own world!" Her mum said. _'Ugh! So close!'_

She made her way over to Jack, and hugged him.

"I'm going to make your stay here a living hell Crawford." She could feel the fake smile on his face as he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" she whispered back. " I'd love to see you try, Brewer. You really think yo can put up with me?" And with that, they parted.

She smirked at him, and waved good bye before leaving the house. On the ride back, all she could think about was how on Earth was she going to have fun if she was living with _him_.

When they got home, she kissed her mum good night and went straight to bed. She saw a picture of her and Kira on her bedside table. _'Oh my god! I have to tell Kira! She's gonna flip!'_ Kim winced at the thought of what Kira would do when she found out. _'Yep. Tomorrow is going to be even funnier than today. Yipee!'_ She thought sarcastically.

Sleep took over her soon, but there was one thought that wouldn't leave her mind.

_'I'm gonna live with Jack Freaking Brewer.'_

* * *

"YOU HAVE TO _WHAT?_"

Yep, just as Kim had expected, Kira wasn't too fond of the idea either.

"I have to live with Jack for a while." She sighed. "Could you not make me repeat it? It's giving me a headache."

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't your mum ask my parents? She knows how much they care for you."

"She thought that with Nate there you were already too many people, and the Brewers have more than enough space."

"Does she hate you or something?" Kira asked. "I mean, doesn't she know how much Jack hurt you?"

Kim sighed again. "No she doesn't. I never showed it, nor told her about it, so she thinks we are still the best friends we once were."

"Well, this sucks."

"Tell me about it." Kim groaned.

"How are we gonna do this huh? You're still picking me up in the mornings or what? And what about hanging out? Will it always be at my place? But what if-"

"Kira! I don't know!" Kim said exasperated. "I still haven't figure out the whole riding to school thing. And about hanging out, we can hang out at the Brewer's, like I said, there's plenty of space, and they already said they wouldn't mind."

"Good." Kira nodded. "You coming to practice today right?"

"Yeah, no way in hell I'm gonna miss it again. I _need_ to let some steam off."

"Great, Nate said he wanted to show us something new. Oh look! Mason's coming!"

Kim turned herself, and found a smiling Mason approaching her. After the little incident yesterday, she thought he wouldn't want her near him, but apparently she was wrong.

"Hey Kim."

"Hi Mason. How you doing?"

"I'm good. So I was thinking, since yesterday we got interrupted, maybe we could hang out sometime today. What do you think?"

Kim bit her lip. "Sure, that'd be great. Just text me the details."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye Kira."

"Bye Mason." When he was out of sight, Kira turned to Kim. "Well, I believe your day just went better." She teased.

"Oh shut it!" She swatted her best friend's arm. "But you're right, it did go better. Maybe hanging out with him will take my mind off everything."

"Yeaaah suuure. You're hanging with him because of that, and not for the amazing six pack that was peeking out from that fitting T-shirt."

"What? Can you blame me?" They both laughed and headed for their Music class.

Music class was their favorite, and the fact that they had it together only made it better. They sat at the back, just chatting about what Kim should wear. They weren't really paying attention, so they didn't see their Music teacher, Ms. Montgomery walk in. Ms. Montgomery was a petite, young lady, with dark hair and a really rare shade of blue eyes. She was nice, outgoing, and cheerful, and her classes were always fun. She was their favorite teacher, and though it's wrong and egocentric of them to think so, they knew they were her favorite students.

"Okay class. It's still the third day of school, so I thought we should just leave the real lessons for next week, and have some fun with music during this one. What do you guys think?"

A loud chorus of cheers was heard, with an even louder 'WOOO!' towered above them. Kim's head snapped in the direction of that specific cheer, and found all the wasabi warriors, including _him_, with Julie and Grace. _'Great, I have to share class with all of them. This is going to be awkward.'_

When the teacher started talking again, she got her attention back to her.

"Well, I see you agree. Any of you has any idea of what to do?"

"We could just play some music and get this party started! WOOO!" Said Jerry, standing on his table.

Just as Ms. Montgomery was about to answer him, and ask him to sit down, the door burst open.

"Sorry we're late . We were arranging the cheerleaders try-outs with coach."

"It's okay Donna, just make sure it doesn't happen again okay girls?" Donna and her minions nodded, and went to their seats. It didn't go unnoticed by Kim the way Donna looked at Jack and waved flirtatiously at him. Insert gag here.

"As much as I like your idea , I don't think the principal will be too fond of the idea of a party." Jerry pouted and seated back on his chair. "Any other ideas guys?"

"We could sing something." Said Donna, a smugly smile on her face. "It is Music class after all."

"Well, I think that's a great idea! Any volunteers?" Seeing as no-one raised their hands, she pressed on a little bit. "C'mon guys! It'll be fun, and that way we could see the talent I know the people in this class have."

"If nobody wants to, maybe we could break the ice." This time it was Lorie talking. "That way they won't feel embarrassed to try." She said, with a way too sweet for being genuine smile.

"Okay then girls, show us what you have."

Kim wanted to say it was torture because they sounded worse than a cat being smashed by a stampede of elephants. But in reality, it was torture because they sounded good, and Kim knew she would never hear the end of it from Donna. They had played nice and sang a version of 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars, but Kim knew that deep inside they had wanted to sing to 'S&M' by Rihanna, imitating the moves in that video.

After they finished, everyone clapped, even Kim and Kira. Then, more and more students grew brave and sang, some of them pretty nicely, and some of them not so well.

The bell rang way too soon for everyone's liking, and groans were heard from everywhere in the room. Kim and Kira got up, and started gathering her things. They decided to wait until everyone was gone, not wanting to be crushed by a crowd of students. They were about to leave when Ms. Montgomery called them.

"Kim, Kira, could you hold up a second?" The duo walked over to the teacher, and she smirked at them. "I was really hoping to see you guys volunteering for that exercise you know? Care to explain why neither of you raised hands?"

You see, Kim and Kira had pretty nice voices, and they had a really great harmony together. They just don't like to show it because they don't want to be seen as some talented 'Ms. Sunshine' whose talent was to sing. They were doing great at hiding it, but during last year, an afternoon they had to spend in detention – for a totally unfair reason if you asked them -, they were so bored they started singing, forgetting that Ms. Montgomery had been there the whole time watching them.

"Weeeeell, you know..." Said Kim awkwardly.

"It's just that we-" Started Kira, scratching her head in search of a good excuse.

"I don't want any excuses girls. You two are really talented, and you should show it to the world. There will be a talent contest later this year, and I expect you two to be there kicking some ass, got it?" She said with a smile.

"We'll think about it." Gave in Kira.

"Yeah, but we don't promise anything." Finished Kim.

* * *

JACK

He hadn't sleep at all. This whole 'Kim situation' was giving him a never-ending migraine. He had gotten really mad at her last night. I mean, if she wasn't going to give them and their friendship a chance, why would he? He couldn't spend the rest of his life trying to understand her. So he had decided in that exact moment that he wouldn't care, and that he'd gratefully ignore her. But now, that was impossible. Because she was moving in with him. _Freaking. Moving. IN._

He had yet to tell guys about it. He wasn't really sure about how they'd take it. It's not like they were going to be living with her, but now that he was back, it had been settled that his house would be the official hang-out place, and if Kim was there, they'd be seeing a lot of each other. He figured lunch would be the best time, since they were all together. And right now, was that time.

"So guys," He started, getting everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you."

"Ooooooh let me guess!" Jerry exclaimed. "You're getting a haircut! No no no, you're gonna throw a party! No wait! You're CIA agent and gotta fly to Canada in a secret mission to save the world!"

Everyone looked at him, some of them confused, and the rest just amused about the Latino's crazy mind.

"Okay." Jack said. "First, no way in hell. My hair is perfect, and it's gonna stay this way. Second, maybe, we could talk about that, but later on. And third, dude, what?"

Jerry was about to response, but Milton beat him to it. "Anyways Jack, what is that you were going to tell us?"

"Oh right. Well, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember how I told you I had a dinner last night? Well, you wouldn't guess who it was with. Don't answer that Jerry." His best friend pouted, and slumped in his chair. "It was Kim and her mother." Everyone's eyes went wide. Grace was the first to recover.

"What? How did it go?"

"Well, during dinner, we just had fun like the old times, though Kim was ignoring me and you could see she didn't want to be there. But then, her mum asked us to go to my backyard, because she had to talk to my parents in private."

"The two of you alone?" Said Milton. "Wow, talk about awkward."

"What happened? Did you talk to her?" Asked Julie. He could hear the hope in her voice. Kim was Julie's first girl friend here, and she had helped her get with Milton, so Julie was really attached. But Kim had also cut things with her and Grace, and Julie was devastated. Grace hadn't taken it so hard, or at least she was pretty good at hiding it.

"Yeah." He answered, running a hand through his hair. "But it didn't go well." He saw Julie's and everyone's faces drop. "She wouldn't tell me why she did all of this, and I got really mad. We screamt at each other, and resolved on pretending we still cared in front of our parents, and then ignoring each other forever."

"Well, that's intense." Breathed out Eddie, who had been holding his breath in hopes that Kim would come back to them.

"Yeah, I didn't think she hated us that much." Said Jerry. Jack could tell he was hurt. Jerry and Kim may have gotten into fights over the most stupid things, and tease each other about everything, but he knew Jerry thought of Kim as a sister, and that the fact she wasn't coming back to him was eating him alive.

"Yeah well, apparently she does. But that isn't the most interesting part of last night."

"Huh? What do you mean Jack?" Inquired Grace.

"I told you we had to get out because Kim's mother wanted to talk to my parents. Well, it looks like Cheryl has gotten this big promotion at her job, but in order to get it she has to spend the next couple of months in Europe."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is the most interesting part." Said Eddie.

"Wait for it guys." Jack said, signaling for them to hold up with his hands. "She can't take Kim with her, and she didn't want Kim to stay on her own, so..."

"So...what? C'mon don't play mystery guy now!" Complained Julie.

"So, she talked to my parents, and the three of them together decided that Kim would be staying with us during that time."

Grace's fork dropped of her hand. "Come again?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Jack?" Said Milton, really slowly, as if trying to understand some foreign language.

"What? What does it mean? What is he saying?" _'Same old clueless Jerry'_ Jack laughed to himself.

"Yes Milton, that's exactly what I'm saying." Jack made a pause, and took a deep breath, as if fearing that saying this out loud would make it become more real than it already was. "Kim and I will be living together. She moves in at the end of the week."

"WHAT?" Jerry yelled. "That can't be good. What are gonna do now? We were gonna hang out at your place most of the time!"

"Yeah, but now that Kim's gonna be there, I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Said Eddie.

"Guys guys! Calm down okay! It's still my house, and the fact that she's there is not gonna change my plans or habits. We'll hang out there, and if she doesn't like it, she can always leave. No-one's gonna miss her."

"Wow Jack! You really are mad at her, right?" Asked Julie.

"Yeah, well, I may or may not have started a war with her by telling her I'd make her stay horrible." He chuckled nervously.

"_What?_" Shrieked Grace. "Are you out of your mind? Have you not listened to us at all?"

"Huh?" He was genuinely confused.

"Dude, Kim's a 'bad girl'. Last year, she had this war going on with Donna, and she and Kira did some pretty nasty things." Clarified Eddie.

"Yeah. I think you just got yourself in deep shit bro." Said Jerry, patting him in the back.

_'Oh boy, what have I done?'_

* * *

He was at his locker, trying to find his binder in the mess. _'Where the hell is that stupid binder? I'm gonna be late for Science!' _He groaned and hit the locker, and just like that the binder he had been looking for fell out. _'Well, that was easy.'_

"Hey Jack." He shut his locker and looked to his right, finding Donna there smiling. "I thought that since we have Science together, maybe we could walk together too."

"Oh hey Donna. Yeah, sure."

"So how's everything? Like you remembered?"

"Yeah, everything is pretty much the same. Well, almost everything..." He caught himself before he spilled anything out. He didn't feel like telling Donna about Kim would be good idea.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, it's really nothing."

"You're talking about Kim right?" She sighed. "It shocked everyone, even me. One day she was the Kim we all knew, and the next she was this new Kim, with this attitude and this 'I'm better than anyone' facade."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, it was really radical. I tried talking to her you know? I know we weren't the best of friends, but I was just curious. I mean, I had always respected Kim, she always stood her ground, no matter what. So, I wanted to know why she had changed all of sudden. She didn't want to talk to me though, apparently I 'should mind my own business'." She said, quoting. "I gave up you know? Why keep on trying?"

"I get exactly what you say."

"I thought she was a hypocrite. She was always telling you must stay true to yourself, but she's the first one to change without a reason."

"I haven't thought of it that way." He said. "But you're right. She _is_ a hypocrite. But, let her be, like you said, there's no need to keep trying. She's not worth it." He sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it okay?" She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I personally think she's stupid for not letting you in her life." She said, with a small smile.

He smiled back. "Thank you Donna, it means a lot." And with that, he entered the classroom. However, he missed the mischievous smirk that crept on her face the moment he wasn't looking, and he also missed the thumbs up she gave to her two best friends, as if signaling 'Mission accomplished.'

He sat down in a random chair, a frown on his face because of all the thinking he was doing. Said frown didn't last long, seeing as Jerry shared this class with him, and had taken the seat right next to him.

"Sup bro."

"Hey man. Nothing much, just thinking."

"About a certain blonde?"

"Yeah, and about the war I have with that certain blonde. It's gonna be really hard."

"Yeah, well. Maybe you both will just get tired of it and drop it. It's not easy to be on alert mode everyday in your own house." Jerry said, leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, you're right." Many people thought Jerry was stupid and clueless. And yeah, they were right about the clueless part sometimes, but he was not stupid. He may not be book smart, but he knew how to read a person, and he knew how to survive. And for Jack, that was the real smartness.

"Okay students, settle down." Mr. Dawson, their Science teacher said. "Well, I want you to look at the person right beside you. I hope you've made a good choice with your seats, because that person will be your Science partner for the whole year, no changes."

"Awesome man!" Jerry exclaimed. "We get to be partners!"

"Yeah, we are gonna own this." He said, fist bumping his friend.

"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!"

He turned to the direction of that cheer, and on the far corner of the class, he found Kim and Kira doing some handshake.

"The K sisters are on board!" He heard Kim say. _'Great, another class with her and her friend. As if I wasn't going to have enough of her already.'_

"Okay class." Mr. Dawson clapped his hands. "Open your books on the first page and take out your binders, I want you to take some notes."

He begrudgingly took his binder and started writing what the teacher said, not really paying attention to what it was. He had too much going on right now. Funny enough, all of that was brought by the same person.

_'You brought this on yourself Crawford. It's on.'_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Not my best work right? Well, don't worry, the real action will come very soon. I'm not sure of when I'll be able to update the next chapter. I have a feeling my Science teacher is gonna have some fun, and arrange a test for the next week. Funny enough, he's also my Bio teacher, the one with the huge test last week. He just loves tests you know?**

**Anyways, as always, thank you for your reviews, favoriting and following, and thank you for just simply reading my story. I never imagined it would be so welcome, but you guys are just that awesome.  
**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
**

**See you soon (hopefully) xxx  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	6. Freeing oneself

**A/N: Hi there fanfictioners! I'm back. I'm really sorry for taking a little bit longer with this one, but I got into this movie filming activity and it took up all my week. I'll just leave with the chapter then. Enjoy it! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_, the song _Right round _ by Flo Rida, the song _Start me up_ by the Rolling Stones, or any other registered brand that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Freeing oneself**_

KIM

Today had been a good day. Mason had asked her on a 'date', Kira and her had been put together as partners in science, and there were no encounters with neither Jack or Donna. She was currently in Kira's living room, just hanging out for a little while before Nate arrived.

"So Kimster, what are you gonna do later huh?" Asked Kira. "You're gonna be nice and wait until the third date or you're gonna get some?" She teased.

Kim laughed. "I'm not sure, but I'm really hoping the second option is available, you know?" She let herself fall back first on Kira's couch.

"Well, if you do get some, I'm pretty sure it'll be one hell of a ride. Rumour has it that Mason knows what he is doing."

"Yeah, well, so did Kyle remember? Every girl was fawning over him and about how he was ah-mazing. But, in reality, he didn't last you two rounds." Kim laughed at her best friends frowning face. Kira stuck her tongue out at her. "All I'm saying is that maybe rumour has 'improved' a little bit his skills."

"Whatever, I'm gonna want details first thing tomorrow."

"You're gonna want details about what?" Said a deep voice coming from the door. Kim turned herself to find Nate leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"About Kim's possibly amazing soiree with Mason."

"Who's Mason?" Nate asked, entering the living room and sitting on a chair. "Have you missed practise these days because of him?"

"He's just some guy." Kim answered nonchalantly. "And no, I haven't missed practice these days because of him. That's another issue."

"Yep, a really big one in fact." Said Kira, plopping down next to Kim.

"Huh? What is it girls?"

"Well, someone from my past, that I really _really_ didn't want to see again, has decided it would be fun to come back and turn my life around. Long story short, I'll be moving with him by the end of the week. Yaaay!" Kim said with fake enthusiasm.

"Whoa whoa! Moving in? With _him_? What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you everything about it later. Now, what I need is to find a dummy and make him suffer for no apparent reason." She said, getting up and making her way to the basement/dojo.

By the time Nate was done changing, Kim had already warmed up and stretched. Nate shook his head at the obviously frustrated girl. Kim saw this and glared at him, who threw his arms up in surrender, knowing fully well that no Otai academy training would save him from a furious Kim.

"You said you wanted to show us something new right?" Asked Kira, still stretching. "What is it?"

"Yeah. It's a new boo staff routine. I think you girls are ready to handle it. Wanna try?"

Both girls looked at each other and grinned. Then, simultaneously, they said "Thought you'd never ask."

Nate showed the girls the routine. Kim was in awe. It was a really hard routine, it would take a while for her to master it. However, she didn't let the complexity of it scare her, if anything, it edged her into owning it sooner. She looked closer the second time Nate did it. She followed every single movement of his body, noticing the way his muscles flexed and turned. Don't get her wrong, she had no type of crush in Nate whatsoever, he was practically family. Which didn't mean he wasn't a total hottie. He was tall and built, the 4 years spent in the Otai academy showing off in his 21-year-old body. Longish black hair, defined cheek bones and the same emerald green eyes Kira had. All in all, he was a Greek God. But he was also kind and caring, and really funny, though he had a really bad temper and a habit for getting wasted at parties.

"Did you get it?" He asked them once he had finished the demonstration.

"Yeah, crystal clear." Kim said.

"I actually have some questions." Answered Kira. While they were talking, Kim picked up her boo staff and started replaying Nate's display in her head. After being sure she didn't forget anything, she started doing it herself, step by step, making note of the things she didn't do right.

She had been so caught up in her training she didn't notice time flying, and before she knew it, it was time for her to leave and get ready for her meeting with Mason.

"Okay guys, I gotta leave now. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, picking up her back and starting up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Kim." Nate threw over his shoulder while punching a dummy.

"Yeah. And I will want my details!" Kira yelled after her. Kim shook her head in amusement. _'Gotta love her.'_

She got home quickly, wanting to have a shower and some alone time to think through about the date. But, yet again, fate had other plans.

"MOM! I'm home!" She said, throwing her keys in the counter and her leather jacket somewhere in her living room. She made her way to the kitchen, deducing her mom was there by the sound of the water running. "I'm gonna take a shower. I have a date later so..." She stopped herself, and turned around, finally realizing who was in her kitchen.

There stood Jack, in some old washed Levi's, a white button down shirt, with the three top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and some dark blue Supras. He was leaning against the kitchen's counter, arms crossed and smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stopping herself from lunging at him in that exact moment.

"Now now Kimmy, I'd suggest you get used to see me like this, because we _will_ be living together for quite some time." He chuckled. "A date huh? Who's the not-so-lucky guy?"

_'I'm gonna rip his face off! No, better. I'm gonna rip other things off! Okay, breath Kim. You can't let him get to you, or at least, you can't show it.'_ Plastering a smile on her face, though you could tell it was fake from miles away, she made her way over to him.

"First, unfortunately I'm very aware of the fact that we're living together, no need to rub it in. And you still haven't answered my question. Second, who I go on a date with is none of your business, so stay out of it. And third," She was now only inches away from him, getting in his face. "don't call me Kimmy." She whispered in a threatening voice.

Before he could respond, her mother barged in. "Kim dear! How was school? I hope you're not to busy because Richard and Jack are here to start moving your stuff, and they might disturb you."

"Might? More like always do..." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just saying that it's okay. I actually have a date and won't be home for dinner."

"A date? With who? Is he cute?" Cheryl started bombarding her with questions. She always got really pumped up when Kim went on a date. Kim didn't get why though, she knew perfectly fine that no relationship would come out of any of them.

"Yes mom, a date." Kim stopped her mother's ranting. "His name is Mason, we go to school together. And yes, he is cute. Now I'm gonna go upstairs, take a shower and get ready." And with that, and a final death glare directed to Jack, she went upstairs and straight into the shower.

After the shower, she blow-dried her hair, and curled some of it. _'Okay now, on with the outfit. Heels are out of the picture, he'll think I got dolled up because of him. I don't think any dress fits the kind of date we're having, so nope. Shorts and boots it is!'_ She picked up some white short shorts, and an off-the-shoulder green, slightly flowy tank top. She put on her army green combat boots and looked at herself. _'Kim, you look pretty damn hot. Go get your guy.'_

She put on some light make up, and finished it with her lipstick. While she was getting her bag ready, she kept thinking about what to do. _'Should I just jump him? I mean, it won't be in high school, there won't be a bell signaling that our date is over. But what if by letting things flow he actually thinks I feel something? But, my outfit should make clear what I came for right? I mean, I'm not wearing anything slutty, but I'm exposing enough skin to hint that my clothes don't have to be on all the time...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell ringing, and her mum telling her to come downstairs.

She took a deep breath and exited her room. _'You got this Kim. Just go and have fun.'_

* * *

JACK

He was in the living room watching TV, waiting for Kim to finally leave her room so they could start working. However, he wasn't really paying attention to what Castle and Beckett were fighting about, his mind wandering to the girl upstairs, once again.

_'She's going on a date with him? I thought he said it was just a one time thing...'_ The doorbell rang, disturbing his thoughts. Cheryl opened the door, called Kim and then disappeared into the kitchen, where she was in deep conversation with his dad. He turned his attention back to the TV, trying to catch up with Esposito and Ryan's investigation, when felt someone enter the room.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at Mason. He was wearing some khaki pants, and a light brown sweater, with some white sneakers. _'Really? That's his best look for a date? Pffft...amateur.'_

"Just watching some TV." He replied casually. "And you?"

"I'm here to pick up Kim. I know you're watching TV, I can tell. What I meant is what are you doing in Kim's house? I thought you guys hated each other."

"And we do." Said Kim appearing at the door. "He's just here to move some stuff." At the obvious confusion in Mason's face, she added. "It's a long story. C'mon lets go. Don't wanna be here anymore."

"Feeling's mutual Kimmy." He replied with a smirk. He knew he was pushing her buttons, but he wanted to see if she would snap in front of Mason. And well, getting her mad had always been a hobby of his. He saw her clench and unclench her fists, then take a deep breath.

"Then leave as soon as possible. And please, don't hurry on coming back." She said bitterly, the grabbed Mason's hand and left for the door.

He heard her say goodbye to her mom, and slam the door shut. _'Oops, Kimmy is mad.'_

"Jack," His father said, entering the living room. "could you go upstairs to Kim's room and start moving stuff? I'm telling Cheryl about the house arrangements and schedule for her to stay calm."

"Yeah, sure." He got up from the couch and made his way to Kim's room. It hadn't change much, just some new posters of bands and photos of her and Kira where the photos of the gang used to be. He saw her walk-in closet door opened, and took a glance inside. _'Wow, she has waaaay more clothes now than back then.'_ He went back into the room and started rummaging through it. He kept thinking about the so called date though. Like, he was way too dressed compared to Kim's outfit. _'I must admit, she looked ridiculously sexy in those shorts. And the tank top was flowy enough to let a peek at her bra...Wait a second.'_ He hadn't realised before that he was in Kim's room, _alone_, with all her stuff. He immediately went for the drawers. _'Maybe I can find something to embarrass her if she tries some kind of prank on me...Ooooh, underwear. Perfect! Well well well Kimmy, didn't know you were one for lingerie.'_ He thought while picking up some lacy bra. _'Maybe I'll get to see you wearing one of these while you're in my-'_ He dropped the garment and froze.

_'Oh. My. God.'_ It had just dawned on him the fact that there was an actual possibility of that happening. He hadn't thought about the fact that he and Kim will be living not only together, but in the same floor. A door left just a little opened, and he would be able to see her _everything_. _'Great, as if living with her wasn't already going to be hard enough, now I also must take care of my hormones or I'll live permanently aroused.'_

"Jack, you alright in there?"

_'Shit!'_ He quickly put the bra in its place. "Yeah dad. I just don't know what to move first." He said in a rush.

"Well, I think we should start with her desk. Cheryl told me she had already cleaned it."

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

He was exhausted. They had moved out most of her furniture, leaving just the drawers with her underwear in them and her bedside table. They'll be moving that tomorrow, so she had time to pack everything she needed. _'I really hope she needs that matching outfit I- seriously Jack? Remember that you hate the girl! You can't go around having this thoughts! Stupid hormones...'_ He groaned and slammed his face into the pillow.

He got up and quickly changed into some sweatpants and a muscle T-shirt. He went downstairs all the way to the basement. You see, his grandpa knew him like tha back of his hand, and he figured that there would be times in which Jack needed to do karate but he couldn't go to the dojo. So John set up a dojo in their basement. It had everything a dojo needed, and it was also sound proof, just in case Jack needed it at early hours – mostly every time – so he didn't wake the whole block up.

He dragged a dummy to the middle of the mats and started punching it mercilessly. He was letting everything out. Each punch and kick was completed with a groan. He was freeing himself from all the anger. The anger at himself, for leaving his home like that. The anger at Kim, for changing. No, he didn't care that she had changed – he actually liked this Kim more than he was willing to admit -, he was mad that she wouldn't let him in into her life. The anger at the fact that when he decided to ignore, the universe thought it would be funny to play with him, and now they'll have to spend every blinking minute together. The anger at _her_...

It had been a while since he had thought about her. Coming back home was supposed to set him free, but she would haunt him. He had loved her so much, he'd have done anything for her, and she...

"HIYA!" With a final punch and a Kiai, the dummy fell to the floor with a loud _thud!_ He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring rapidly. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and into the mats. He composed himself, and took a towel to dry himself off. He made his way upstairs to his – soon to be their – floor, and went straight to the shower.

That night he went to bed with his mind racing between the two girls he had cared the most about, concluding that neither of them deserved him.

_'But that doesn't make it hurt less.'_

* * *

KIM

_'You spin my head right round right round, when you go down, when you go down down...'_

She got up and shut her alarm clock. Humming a song to herself, she went to the shower, with a bright smile plastered on her face.

The date with Mason had gone great. He hadn't bothered her about the whole moving thing, and she was thankful for that. It would have gotten awkward to tell her current hook-up that she was about to live with her past best friend/crush, who she hated with the gut now. Yep, just a tiny bit awkward.

They had gone for a walk, chatting lightly and flirting shamelessly. At some point he had dropped the hint of his parents being out of town, and she had jumped to the chance right away.

He showed her the main rooms, and then led her upstairs into his room. After that, it didn't take long. She doesn't really remember who started it, probably the both of them, but in no time they were making out fiercely on his bed. She took his sweater off, showing his 6-pack, and ran her hands all over him. He growled and bit down hard on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, making her moan. And then, well, you get the picture.

She stepped out of the shower with a bounce in her step. She decided she was feeling sexier than usual, and put together a Britney Spears like outfit, pigtails and everything. Well, she traded the skirt for some denim shorts, but she still looked amazing.

After doing her make up, she went downstairs to greet her mum, only to find an empty kitchen and a note left on the counter.

_Kim, I had to leave early for work. I need to arrange some stuff for the trip._

_Don't forget to pack everything you need before Jack and Richard show up later._

_Don't get yourself in trouble okay?_

_See you later hun_

_Love, mom._

She groaned. With all the after sex happiness she had completely forgotten about what a mess her life was about to become. She quickly shook that thought out of her mind. _'Today I'm feeling sexy and free...wow Jessie J much? Whatever, I'm not gonna let him or anyone ruin my day.'_

She took an apple and grabbed her denim jacket. She locked the door and went to her car, not even bothering to open the door, just throwing her backpack into the back seat and jumping in. She started the engine and backed off the driveway. She turned the radio on, and after going through some channels, she settled with one that was playing 'Start me up' by The Rolling Stones. She turned the volume up, freeing herself with the brilliance of Mick Jagger.

_'Oh yeah baby. Kim is back.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well how was that? Things are starting to get interesting huh? What do you think about angsty Jack? Review and tell me! :D**

**As always, you people are amazing. I keep receiving e-mails telling me about you reviewing or following and I just get so happy.  
**

**Guess what? My phone died on me! I freaked out! It wouldn't turn on. I had been preparing myself to spend a whole week without it, when my dad came and fixed it by some miracle. It's fine now, and I'm not having anymore heart attacks xD  
**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. See you soon! xoxo  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	7. Let the games begin

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for taking this long to update. I've been really busy with doctor's appointments. I'm getting intervened next Tuesday. Good thing is I won't be able to go to school for a couple of days, so that means more time for writing! Wanna hear something funny? I was uploading the chapter and my computer died on me, so I had to do it all again, but here it is for you! I hope you like it! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Let the games begin**_

KIM

"Okay, judging by the smile on your face, I'm guessing he was beyond good." Stated Kira while she took a seat in Kim's car. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning. And yes. For once, rumour had it right, he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Well, I'm happy for you girl. Now, deets. I want every single one, no matter how intimate it is. Vite vite!" Kira said, jumping slightly in her seat and turning to Kim.

Kim laughed at her best friend. She was very nosy when she wanted to. "Okay, settle down children. Open up your ears Kira, I'm not repeating anything."

She spent the whole ride telling Kira every single, tiny detail of her time with Mason. By the time they got to school, Kira knew the story like if she had been there with them all the time. Which she wasn't, because that would be just plain old awkward and really, _really_ weird.

They entered the school doors, laughing at some joke Kira had heard, and as usual, headed for their lockers. Kim was expecting Jack to show up and try talking to her, or Donna coming with another empty threat, but luckily for her, she got nothing. _'Maybe it'll be easier than I thought to stay cheerful today.'_ In that exact moment, she heard Kira curse loudly. _'Nope, talked to soon.'_

She turned into the sound's direction, and found Kira and none other than Jerry Martinez glaring daggers at each other. She was about to step in and avoid the obvious fight that was going to take place, but the bell beat her to it. With a huff, Jerry straightened his shoulders and left for his class, muttering something under his breath, though Kim couldn't catch it.

Kira stomped her way to Kim, also muttering things, but Kim did catch these ones. They were not really pretty things.

"Stupid boy! Who does that jerk think he is? Ugh! I just want to..."

"Whoa wait! What did even happen back there?" Kim inquired. "I only arrived when you were eye-killing each other."

"That Jerry kid thinks he is so cool and 'SWAG' and all that bullshit! _He_ bumped into _me!_ And he had the nerve to tell me to apologize! Oh just wait until I-" The late bell rang, interrupting Kira's threat.

"Well, whatever it is you wanted to do to him, will have to wait. Now hurry up I don't wanna be late for Maths."

"We're already late you Einstein." Kira teased.

"Well, then I don't wanna be _more _late than we already are. C'mon!"

They arrived to class and gave quick apologies for being late, then made their way to their seats.

While she was scribbling notes in her binder, Kim's mind wandered to the almost fight between her best friend and her past friend. She knew they hated each other's guts, but she never figured out why. Kira had told her that he had started it, by hating her instantly without a reason. And Kira being Kira, wouldn't take bullshit from anyone, so that's how their feud started.

Her mind travelled to Jerry. She didn't get why he would just hate Kira, he was never like that. But then again, it had been a while. Maybe he had changed too. She sighed. She really missed him and the guys. She hadn't intended on shutting them out like that, but being around them just hurt too much. They were all walking reminders of the one person she wanted to forget about. So was the dojo. So she quit, and she started hanging out with them less and less, until she didn't hang out with them at all. She missed them, a lot.

She missed Julie and Milton's nerd love, though she knew they were still going strong, and she was happy for them. She missed Rudy and Bobby's weird ideas, and the adventures they would always live because of them. She missed Eddie and his 'playah' attitude. She was really surprised when she heard him and Grace were dating, but she was ecstatic. She had always liked Grace, and if she was making Eddie happy, then they had her blessing.

But Kim had to admit that she missed Jerry the most. She missed his confused expression, and she missed having to save him from all the trouble he would get into. Because no matter how clueless Jerry was, he had always been there for her, and had always cheered her up when she needed it. He was the big brother she never had, and she couldn't have asked for a better one.

But she also left him. She didn't want to, but he also hurt the most. He was Jack's best friend, they did everything together, and they were really similar. She couldn't help but see Jack instead of Jerry, and she couldn't take it.

She considered talking to him several times about this war he had with Kira, but she always decided against it. She had no right to intrude there, she was no longer part of his life, and he would probably just tell her to back the hell off and to mind her own business.

The bell rang, signaling that the period was over. _'Great, I have absolutely no idea of what I just copied down. Way to go Kim.'_ She gathered her things and waited for Kira. They went to their lockers to leave their bags there, and then headed to the gym. They went to the locker rooms and got changed into some Adidas black sport shorts and a sport bra, Kira's being blue and Kim's being hot pink.

They glanced around the room to see who they shared period with, and unfortunately, saw Donna and her clique in a corner, and Julie and Grace talking to some other girls. Kim didn't really mind Julie and Grace, but Donna and the others would sure look for a fight, and lately her life wasn't being the best, so she would most probably fight back, and then _boom!_, trouble everywhere.

They exited the locker room and got into the gym. Some guys wolf whistled their way, but they both ignored it, not really being in the mood to flirt. They just wanted to do some exercise. They heard two guys curse, and curiosity got the best of them, so they turned their heads.

And there they stood, Jack Anderson and Jerry Martinez, glaring at them with pure hatred. Milton and Eddie were also there, but they weren't glaring, just staring dumbfounded. _'Yep, my day just got completely ruined. Yet another period with all of them. And let's not forget our beloved Donna and co. Just perfect.' _She kept glancing around and saw Mason, smiling broadly at her. She instantly smiled back and winked at him. If she was into the whole 'serious relationship' thing, she would really consider Mason as boyfriend material. But, she didn't want anything serious, and while he was cute and a really good lover, he was not worth the risk of getting hurt, and she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"Okay guys. Gather round!" Coach Mac said. Her full name was McGregor, but she let Kim and Kira call her Mac, due to an afternoon they spent helping her with the storage inventory. "It's still the first week, and as you know I just got back yesterday from my holiday, so I missed Tuesday's lesson. And I know for a fact that you guys need to get back into shape, so today and the next week we're just going to be running and doing some exercises to get you all back on track." A chorus of groans spread throughout the gym. "Don't be kids and just start running. C'mon, hurry." She blew her whistle and everyone started running.

From the corner of her eye, Kim saw Heather trip because she was typing on her phone, and Lorie was so caught up with her nails she didn't saw her, and fell on top on her friend. Kim snickered loudly, and so did Kira. Suddenly they both just burst out laughing. People were staring at them like they were crazy, but they couldn't care less. When their laughter died down, they resumed running. The guys kept staring at them, but for really different reasons this time. Still, they didn't care. It may sound smugly, but Kim loved to have that effect on guys. It meant that she was in charge, and that she couldn't get hurt.

She saw all the girls start to get tired, but Kira and her were just fine. She heard Donna complain about how sweating would ruin her make up. She was starting to think that Gym would be a lesson to look forward to.

_'This year will be fun after all.'_

* * *

JACK

"Okay, I'm really starting to get mad at the universe. Like, wasn't it enough to have her hate me, and then living in my house? Now I also have to watch during Gym? Does the freaking universe not know I'm a hormonal teenager or does it just enjoy my pain?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it hates me too." Said Jerry. "Like why do I share most of my classes with _her_? We almost kill each other this morning, and I'm sure one of us will end up dead if we keep seeing each other this much."

"Huh?" The brunet was really confused. "Who are you talking about Jerry?"

"That Kira girl." He spat.

"You and Kira hate each other? Why?"

"Well, it's a long story." Jerry said rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing the stern expression in Jack's face, he sighed. "Okay so last year I-" _BRIIIIING!_ "Guess I'll have to tell you later. C'mon, we gotta get to our classes, and I have Home Ec, with Kira, of course." He said annoyed.

Jack had Study Hall next period, so he didn't rush. He was taking his time in the locker rooms when he heard someone, more specifically Mason, talking.

"Yeah man, I hung out with Kim yesterday." He said to some guys, who Jack assumed were his friends.

"Ohhhh dude that chick is H-O-T." Said one of the guys.

"How did it go?" Asked another one.

"Well, we went for a walk. Then I dropped the hint of my house being alone, and we decided to hang out there."

"And? That's it?" Said some brown haired guy, who Jack believed was named Dallas.

"Well, I showed her the first floor, and then went upstairs to show her my room and well she..."

_'She probably punched him and yelled at him for thinking she was that easy.' _Jack chuckled in his mind. _'Serves him right.'_

"She...? C'mon dude!"

"She was amazing! She practically jumped me and tore my sweater off."

_'Wait what?!'_

"Oh yeah! That's my man getting it on with the ladies!" Dallas fist-bumped him. "So how was it huh? As good as they say?"

"Better. A hundred times better. It's obvious she has some record, I mean, the chick knew some pretty awesome things to do, if you know what I mean..."

Okay, _that_ couldn't be right. Like there's no way in hell Kim, _his Kim_, would ever do that. _'She's not a virgin?'_ At the time, Jack thought nothing of the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when he found out, it was probably just disgust at Mason. Yep, that was it. _'Well, was he serious? She has record? Like is she high school's bitch or something?...Wait, why do I care? It's not my life, and if she wants to be that way, it's her choice.'_

He didn't want to hear any other comment from Mason and his friends about how feisty Kim seemed to be in bed – though he kinda sorta liked that fact -, so he left.

On his way to the library, where he hoped the images of Kim and Mason would leave him alone, he got a text.

_Jack, don't forget we have to go back to Cheryl's today to move the last pieces of furniture. Just come home around 4:30, don't stay in the dojo any longer than that._

_See you later son._

Great, his dad had just made his day. How was he supposed to just go to Kim's room and take the drawers with her underwear, knowing now that he hadn't been the only one to see it?

He got into the library and spotted Milton sitting at a table by himself, so he headed over.

"Hey Milton." He said as he took a seat.

"Oh hi Jack." Milton said looking up from his book. "I didn't know we shared this period. How come I didn't see you on Tuesday?"

"I was talking to Kim remember? Well, at least that was my intention."

"Oh right. How is that going?"

"Well, I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." He leaned over the table and looked at his friends in the eyes. "Hey, do you know anything about Jerry and Kira? Like, what's the deal with them?"

Milton's eyes widened and he gulped loudly. That was a touchy subject, and he didn't like to talk about it, but Jack deserve to know a little bit of it at least.

"Okay, I'm not too informed, but they hate each other with a passion. I guess you're asking because of the little encounter they had this morning, but let me tell, that was nothing." Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded for Milton to continue. "Last year, they had this conflict going on, and would fight everyday. One day it got so nasty it almost got both of them suspended, but they just got two weeks detention and some community service."

"Wait, Jerry almost got suspended?" Jack said shocked, and Milton nodded in response. "Wow, I didn't expect that. Why do they hate each other so much anyways?"

"The thing is, I don't know. None of us do, just Jerry himself, and he wouldn't tell us."

"Really? He was about to tell me before the bell rang."

"Yeah well, you're Jack." At the confused look on the brunet's face, he elaborated. "No matter how much we care about each other, you and Jerry have this special bond, just like Eddie and I do. So of course Jerry would tell you, and I'm sure he will tell us eventually, but first, he needs to talk about it, and I can't think of a better person than you to help him."

Jack was flattered at his friends words. "Thanks man." He said, clapping him on the back.

"Though, now that you have this war with Kim going on, it can get really ugly, really fast. If you both still hate those girls after talking about it, make sure to never attack as a team, because knowing you two, and knowing Kim and Kira, you'll either end up dead or in jail."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of it." He answered with a laugh.

Milton resumed his reading and Jack rummaged through his notes, paying attention half heartedly, his mind drifting to his latino best friend and the petite redhead he seemed to hate.

_'What could have happened between those two?'_

* * *

"...and that's why we can't stand each other." Jerry finished.

"Wow, that's pretty intense." The brunet said, turning to his friend and running a hand through his hair. "I guess we both are screwed with those two huh?"

"Yeah." Jerry breathed. "And now it's going to be a lot worse, because you'll be living together, and wherever Kim goes, Kira follows. I just don't want to face them every time we hang out."

"Me neither, but don't worry, we'll manage." He said with a smile. He took a glance at the clock, sighed and got up. "I gotta leave now, have to go to Kim's to finish moving her stuff. Yipee!" He said sarcastically.

The latino laughed at his best friend. "Enjoy that bro."

"Yeah, I sure will." He picked up his things and left, going to his bike. It was a silver and black Harley Davidson his uncle Mike had gotten him for his birthday, and Jack loved it to pieces. It was his baby, and she was called Scarlett. Yes, she had a name, and you would not call her any other thing.

He got on and started it, not putting his helmet on. He knew it was for safety, but right now, he needed to feel the wind waving through his hair and the breeze on his face, because he needed to calm down before arriving at the Crawford household. He got there way too soon for his liking, well, he actually didn't want to arrive at all. He stopped the bike and hopped off. He saw his father's car already parked, so he was obviously there. He assumed Kim wouldn't, seeing as she didn't want to near him as much as he didn't want to be near her.

He let himself in using the spare key hidden in the front bushes, and closed the door. He expected to see his father chatting with Cheryl in the kitchen over a cup of coffee, but he was welcomed with a totally different image.

"Oh my gosh Richard, I can't believe you actually did that!" Kim was laughing whole heartedly at something his father had said, clutching her stomach in a weak attempt to stop the giggling.

"Well, I did it." Richard gave a chuckle. "I couldn't look my boss in the eyes for a month, but apparently he was totally okay with it. He thought it had been funny."

He didn't like this. That was his father and his enemy. _'Wow, enemy seems a little bit harsh. Maybe rival would suit this better...'_ Anyways, they couldn't be getting along like that. Sure, back in the day Kim and his parents had gotten really close, as he had with Cheryl. But that was when Kim was still a sweet, nice girl, and not this badass, random kisser chick.

He cleared his throat, breaking their moment and making them look in his direction. His father smiled, while Kim scowled and roller her eyes. Not like he wasn't expecting it.

"Hey dad, Kim."

"Hi son."

"Hey." He saw how bothered she was about his presence, and well, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it just a little bit.

"Well, I guess we should get started. Have you packed everything you need Kim?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, everything's ready." She smiled at him.

"Very well." He clapped his hands. "C'mon Jack, lets get this stuff down here."

"Sure, I'll be upstairs in a minute." His father went upstairs and disappeared into Kim's room. He turned to her, and saw her bewildered expression.

"What do you want?" She spat.

He smirked. "Now now Kimmy, is that way to treat your soon-to-be roommate? I don't think so." She clenched her fists, only making his smirk widen. "Just wanted to congratulate you for your date yesterday with Mason. Word is he is as _thick_ as a brick but you _swallowed_ all he had to say."

Her jaw dropped. Her cheeks reddened at a furious speed, though he wasn't able to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. She was about to say something, but he cut her off.

"By the way, nice lingerie outfit. I think red looks good on you, but I never knew you were one for thongs." And with that and a wink, he left her there, speechless.

_'Brewer 1, Crawford 0.'_

* * *

KIM

Okay, he was officially dead. _'How dare he go snooping around my life?! And what was that about a red thong? Unless...NO WAY! The freak went through my drawers! Ugh! I'm gonna end him!'_ She took deep breaths to calm herself down, otherwise she would stomp her way to her room and choke him right in front of his father, and well, that wouldn't be nice to Richard. _'If he wants to play, I'll play. Poor kid, doesn't know he's messing with the game's creator.'_

Just then, her doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it, only to be jumped at by a really mad Kira.

"KIRA!" She stopped her best friend's ranting. "I can't understand you if you don't breathe in between words you know?"

Kira recomposed herself and started again. "You're not gonna like this at all Kimster. Mom got pissed because the principal called home and-"

"Wait, hold on. The principal called? What happened?"

Kira chuckled nervously. "Well, you see. I didn't exactly tell you about it on our way home, but I may or may not have gotten into a witsy bitsy fight with Martinez during Home Ec, and well, some eggs accidentally made their way to his hair."

"Really Kira? Twice in a day? Why did you fight with him?"

"The thing is, you know how Mr. Phillips kinda hates my guts right? Well, he thought it would be funny to pair me up with that dummy. I complained about it, he got offended and the next thing you know, I smashed some eggs on his head."

"Same old Kira." Kim laughed. "So what did your mom say?"

"Here comes the part you're not gonna like. She was really pissed and forbade me from taking karate until I learn my lesson."

"What?!"

"That's not the worse part. To make sure I don't sneak out and train, she has locked the basement and taken the key. So unfortunately, that means you can't train either. I'm really sorry Kim."

She plopped down on the sofa. "It's okay, it's not your fault." She put her head on her hands and sighed. "It's just that it'll be a lot harder now to stop myself from killing Jack if I don't get to do karate."

Kira took a seat beside her best friend and rubbed her back. "How are you?"

"Not that good. Apparently, lover boy has some back bone, and he's willing to put up a fight and keep his promise of making my life a hell."

"What did he do?" Kira asked, her voice raising.

"Keep it down Ki, he's upstairs with his father moving the last of my stuff out. And he hasn't done anything yet, just tease me about Mason. I don't know how he has find out about what we did, but he has, and he's going to use against me at any chance he gets."

"Well, Mason probably gloated about he got some with you in the boys locker room, and most likely Jack overheard."

"Yeah, you're right, that must be it. It doesn't matter though, if he really thinks those comments are gonna stop me, he's got another thing coming."

"Ooooh Kim's mad." Kira cheered. "Go and show that boy who he's messing with. But leave his friend for me, that kid is all mine."

They looked at each other for a brief second before starting laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked, coming out of nowhere.

They stopped laughing and looked at him, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"My mom tripped with my skateboard again this morning. She always forgets I leave it right next to her car, and well, she ended up on the floor." Kira explained.

Richard chuckled loudly, having bought it without hesitation.

"Well, I hope she's okay. I'm Richard by the way. I'm assuming you're Kira, Kim's friend?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, Kira. Now that Kim will be living with us, you're more than welcome to come to our place to hang out."

"Thank you so much, that's really kind of you." She smiled, which he returned.

"Well Kim, we've already moved your things out through the garage. Tomorrow you'll have everything ready to move in."

"Thanks a lot Richard."

"No problem sweetie. I gotta go now. Jack already left, he said something about a book he had to read, and to say good bye for him." _'Yeah, sure he said that.'_

"Okay, see you tomorrow! And thanks again!" She said, and then closed the door.

"He seems really nice."

"He is." Kim sighed. "So are Linda and John. The only problem about the Brewer family is their child."

"Hey, if he crosses the line, just call, I'll be right over to kick his sorry ass into Mars."

"You really should check on those anger issues of yours." Kim teased.

"Oh look who's talking." And with that, every single problem was forgotten and they were just two best friends having fun together, like they were supposed to during this year.

* * *

After dinner that night, Kim went to her bedroom, laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. At that time the next day, she would be in a totally different room. Well, not that different. She looked around, finding nothing to train her eyes on, since all that was left was the bed and her suit cases.

She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but she actually knew she wouldn't. Her mom was leaving for God knows how long, and she would have to live with the guy that has hurt her the most. And to top it all, the one thing she's always loved doing had been taken away from her because Kira had gotten into a fight. She didn't blame her though. If it had been Jack and her, she'd probably be suspended now.

_'Welcome to the coexistence game, and may the odds be on your side.'_

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? The big move-in is on the next chapter, so that means action and a lot of sexual tension! Are you guys excited?**

**I loved every single one of your reviews. I was really touched by _blue wigged thespian_'s one. I'm so glad you think like that and that you like my story. I still don't believe so many people read my story, I was never really one to write.  
**

**Don't forget to review and tell what you think!  
**

**See you all soon! xoxo  
**

**_Joker_  
**


	8. Payback is a bitch

**A/N: What's up fanfictioners? I'm back with another chapter. Not much to say, just that I aced a test, but you guys don't care about that do you? I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Payback is a bitch**_

JACK

He woke up to 'Eruption' by the one and only Van Halen, but not even that genius could get him out of his sour mood. _'Today is the day. Kim's moving in, and by the look on her face yesterday, she sure will want some payback.'_

He got up from the bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower. He thought about how his life was going to be a mess now, and about how he and Jerry would certainly have a hard time every time they wanted to just hang out. He got out of the shower thinking about Kim and her 'ways' with guys. He would have never guessed she was the one-night-stand type. Well, being honest, he wouldn't have guessed they could still be so alike after a whole year and after how much they'd both changed.

She was a bad girl now, and so was he. Not the whole bully-boss-of-a-gang bad, but the 'don't mess with me if you know what's good' bad. Still kept their grades up though. She was as strong headed as ever, and well, he wouldn't budge. She was sarcastic and knew how to push your buttons, and he knew how to get under pretty much anyone's skin with a couple of words and a smirk. He didn't believe in relationships anymore, and apparently neither did she.

_'Funny huh? Who would have thought that the nice, sweet, but vicious and killer lamb I met would end up being this sarcastic, stubborn, sexy goddess? Whoa, goddess Jack? Really? I mean, sure she's hot as hell but still, you hate her, don't forget that.'_

After scolding himself, he focused on his outfit. He really didn't put that much thought on it, being as he was hot in everything he tried on. Yes, he knew it and he loved it. He might have been shocked about Kim's sex life, but it wasn't as if his had been any less fun. Back in Japan, he had girls swooning over him, practically throwing themselves at him and well, who was he to deny their wishes? Asians knew some pretty hot stuff, but Americans were still his type.

He put on some black jeans, a grey v-neck sweater and some grey Vans. He messed his hair up a little bit, giving it the casual disheveled look the girls digged. He went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed some of the pancakes that laid on the table. He went to the fridge and picked some syrup and milk, and then took a seat on the counter.

"Good morning son." Said his grandpa entering the kitchen.

"Morning pops." He answered before stuffing his mouth with the now syrup covered pancakes.

"So, today is the big move in huh? Are you excited?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Thrilled." Only when John crossed his arms Jack realized what a mistake he had made. _'Stupid sarcasm.'_

"What was that Jack?"

"Nothing." He lied. He knew how much his grandpa loved Kim, and he really didn't want to talk about how much he did _not. _But John wouldn't have it, and the moment his grandpa rose his eyebrow Jack knew he had lost that battle. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messed hair. "Kim and I hate each other."

"What? You two were as thick as thieves, and the other night you seemed just fine. What happened?"

"Well, she decided to change. She's not the same Kim we met, and this Kim hates my guts for no reason. I tried talking to her so we could work things out and go back to normal, but she didn't want to, and I got fed up. So now we pretty much can't stand each other. Ain't that make this whole living together thing a lot funnier?" He said, the last sentence dripping sarcasm yet again.

"I'm taking your parents don't know about this, and neither does Cheryl. Am I right?"

"Yep. And they can't know."

"And why is that?"

"Because as much as I hate Kim, Cheryl is still one of the nicest people I've ever met, and she needs to know that her daughter will be taken care of. If she or my parents knew about Kim and I, things would get a lot messier than they already are. So, they can't know." He finished with a shrug.

"And how are you gonna deal with this young man? Because Kim may have changed, but I assure you she's the same girl that'd kick your ass if you messed up with her. And I know you will not accept any bullshit from anyone. So you two are a ticking bomb. You're just gonna live together and greet each other in the mornings like that? Ha! I don't buy it."

"Well, we have this little war going on. Nothing to worry about, just a little bit of steam off so we don't kill each other during dinner."

"Okay, if you say so. But remember that I know how you felt about her, what are you gonna do with that?"

"It's been a year pops, things change. I don't have any feelings for her. And even if I did, which again I tell you I don't, you know how I don't do relationships anymore, and neither does she, so that thought of yours is completely out of the picture." He said, standing up and leaving the dish in the sink.

"Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night, son. Now go, or you'll be late. See you later kid."

"See you pops." He exited the kitchen and took his black leather jacket and his keys, and went to the garage. He put his helmet on and picked up his backpack before getting on his bike and driving off to school.

He got to school in no time, and parked his bike. The moment he had entered the parking lot, a lot of students stopped and stared. He smirked, though due to the helmet, no one could really see it. He hoped off the bike and took his helmet off, flashing a lopsided grin in a group of girl's direction. He rearranged the strap of his backpack and went inside the building.

He put his helmet on the locker, though it barely fitted. He was putting away the books he didn't need, and he saw the guys coming his way.

"Hey Jack."

"Salutations."

"Sup bro."

"Hi guys." He shut the door. He turned to them and found them with apologetic – and kinda scared – looks, and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine guys. She's moving in, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be on Terminator mode and kill you." They released a breath.

"Dude, we thought you'd be much more upset. Why are you so okay with this?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, yesterday, in her place, right before starting moving things out, I left the mighty Kim Crawford speechless."

"Oh yeah that's my man!" Jerry cheered doing their hand-shake.

"How? It's Kim we're talking about, no one has _ever_ shut her up since she changed, so spill it, how did you do it?" Requested Eddie.

"I made a comment about her sex life and her underwear. She never saw it coming." He chuckled.

"Well, while I admit that it's pretty impressive and cool, I wouldn't be so proud of it." Milton said. "That kind of comments can come right back at you and bite your ass." He stated.

"In that case, I'll be waiting. Remember I'm Jack Brewer guys, I got this." He said cockily. "And now, lets get going, we have assembly right?"

"Yeah dude. I don't even know what are those for, nobody actually pays attention." Scoffed Jerry.

Someone cleared her throat, and the guys turned to look that way, to find Julie and Grace standing there.

"Actually Jerry, I'll have you know that Milton and I _do_ pay attention, and that you get benefited from it when you don't know something about the school and _we_ help you."

"Sorry Julie." The latino shoot a toothy grin at the strawberry blonde, who just rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"You know I wasn't actually mad, dummy."

The whole gang made its way to the auditorium where the assembly was being held, and took seats. The auditorium filled quickly with all the student body, and principal Mosby started talking.

"Yo Jack!" Jerry whispered and the brunet turned his head. "Did Kim really not do anything to you yesterday?"

"Well, I never really gave her the chance. I left the room before she could reply and then just simply left the house with a stupid excuse of needing to read a book. My dad bought it though, so I didn't face Kim."

"Oh man, you better watch out today, she'll seek revenge."

"I know but- wait Jerry did you just say 'seek'? Who says that anymore?"

"I don't know dude, I read it somewhere." The latino shrugged.

"Okaaay, so yeah I already knew that, but I don't really think she'll do anything. There'll be too much to do with the whole moving thing."

"Lets hope you're right. I just got you back, I don't feel like going to your funeral already."

He chuckled. "You underestimate me Jerry." He saw people starting to get up and assumed assembly was over. "Now c'mon, we have to get to Music."

* * *

The morning had gone smoothly. He hadn't gotten in trouble and had successfully avoided Kim and her revenge wish. Now he was heading to lunch, humming on his way seeing as he was going alone.

"Hey Jack." He stopped and saw Donna leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Donna, what's up?"

"The temperature, or maybe it's just you the one that's hot."

He couldn't process what she had just said. Was she openly flirting with him? But why? _'Probably because you ARE hot duh! Don't just stand there! Say something!'_

"Well, I'm just glad you like the view." He smirked.

"Oh trust me, I do. But I find it more enjoyable in Gym, with those muscle shirts." She said, taking a step closer to him. He crossed his arms showing a little bit of muscle, and smirked wider. She started rubbing his arms up and down. "Though I'm pretty sure I would enjoy it the most with no shirt on." She whispered.

"Yeah, well, not everyone gets that privilege you know? You gotta earn it."

"And how exactly do I earn that?" She looked up at him through her mascara covered eyelashes.

"Oh I don't know, we'll figure something out."

"Well, here's my number." She said, handing him a folded piece of paper. "When you figure it out, just call me. I can't wait to comply your wishes." And with that, she winked and left, making sure to sway her hips on her way out of his sight.

He zombie-walked his way into the cafeteria and sat down, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, still not believing that Donna, _the Donna_, had flirted with him like that and given him her number.

"JACK!"

"What? Where?" He blinked a couple of times. "Grace! Why would you scare me like that?!"

"You have been spaced out for five minutes there, making fish faces. I had to bring you back with the living." She shrugged.

"Yeah man. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"You guys won't believe what just happened to me." Everyone put their attention on him, so he continued. "I was just coming here when Donna came up to me in the hallway. I made small talk and suddenly she was on flirting mode with me. I got her number, she wants us to meet so she can see me, and I'm quoting, 'with no shirt on'. Look." He showed them the piece of paper. "I swear, I pinched myself on the way here."

"Man, you gotta be the most charming guy ever. Like, just one week here and almost every girl in high school wants your attention, even the most unachievable ones. Just wow." Said Eddie.

"Bro, you gotta hook me up with one her friends, preferably a cheer leader." Said Jerry, with a pleading look.

"I don't like this guys." Chimed in Julie, and Grace nodded in agreement. "Donna doesn't just flirt like that. I'm not saying you're not hot and all that Jack, I just have the feeling that she's got some underhanded reason to do this."

"And of course, the fact that she wants you in her list." Added Grace.

"Look girls, I really appreciate that you care for me like that, but I think you're wrong. You can't just rely on someone's reputation all the time. Sometimes there's more to it." He said.

"But Jack," Milton started. "her reputation is just the reflect of what she is. She has earned that reputation herself. Why shouldn't we believe it?"

"Because reputations aren't reliable." He snapped. "I learnt that the hard way. I made the mistake of relying in a reputation once, and I'm not about to make it again. I'm going on a date with Donna, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Okay." Julie sighed. "Just take care okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

His face softened and he placed his hand on top of Julie's, giving it a squeeze. "Okay, thanks Jules."

"Fine, you can go on a date with her, but I get the right to say 'I told you so' when it blows up in your face." Grace said, popping a fry from Eddie's plate on her mouth.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, whatever."

The subject of conversation changed quickly, and they chatted amusedly, laughing and messing around like the teenagers they were, without a care in the world.

* * *

KIM

The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and Kim didn't know whether to be happy to get out of high school, or upset because that meant she would be going home to get her suit cases. She put her things away in her locker and then dragged her feet to her car, to wait for Kira to show up.

"C'mon Kimers! Cheer up!" Said the redhead, throwing her backpack into the back seat.

"I know, I know. I'm trying. I just really don't want to goooo." She whined like a baby.

"Well, then don't think about it. Think about the hot guy you saw this morning. You've been drooling about him all day." Kira said.

It was right. That morning Kim had saw a guy on a motorcycle, a Harley to be more specific, and well, her mind had started to do some pretty nasty things with him on top of said bike.

"You'd get it if you had seen him." Kim stated.

"You only took a glimpse of him, Kim. What was it, like a millisecond?"

"Yeah, and that millisecond was enough for me to see a really nice butt and some pretty damn hot biceps."

"Shh Kim! That's him!" Kira whispered-yelled, pointing to the guy in the Harley behind them, that just so happened to be blocking their way out of the parking. _'Great, an excuse to talk to Mr. Harley. Go get him girl!'_

Kim stepped out of the car and approached him. He was just there, typing something on his cell. She couldn't tell if he was cute or not, because the helmet hid his face completely.

"Um excuse me?" He turned to her. "You're kinda blocking my way out."

He didn't reply, just shrugged in response. _'Oh, so he's playing hard to get. Okay, lets see what he's made of.'_ She put on a sweet yet seductive smile, and put a strand of hair behind her ear, exposing a bit of her neck.

"Could you move a little forward please?"

Again, just a shrug.

"You see, I can't be late, and if you don't move, I will. And that would be a bummer because then you and I won't get to hang out."

That got a respond out of him, just not the one Kim was aiming for.

"Well, Kimmy." _'Kimmy? Who does this guy...Oh no.'_ He took off his helmet to reveal none other than Jack Brewer. "I think we'll get to hang out a lot even if you get grounded." He chuckled. "But it's nice to hear that you'd like to meet me and my, what was it? Oh yeah. Pretty damn hot biceps." He smirked at her, and she had to use all her will not to punch him right there and then. "Anyways, see you later Kimmy. Don't want to be late, now do we?" And with that, he put his helmet back on and drove off.

She went back to her car, face red with anger, and slammed her door shut.

"I can't believe that just happened." Breathed Kira.

"I can't believe I thought _Jack_ was hot!" Kim groaned. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Don't blame yourself, the guy _is_ pretty hot. And you didn't know it was him. If you had, I know for sure you wouldn't have given him a second glance." Kira said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're right." Kim sighed. _'The thing is, I'm not so sure about that.'_

* * *

She stood in the doorstep, bag hanging of her left shoulder, and suit case on her right hand. In front of her was what would be her room from now on. Linda had done a really good job with her furniture, the room was spacious yet cozy. The walls were painted a light grey that calmed you the moment you stepped in, and there was a huge window facing the backyard that had a beautiful view of the outskirts of town.

"I hope you like it." Said Linda, holding onto her shoulders from behind and sighing. "I want you to feel like home Kim. I mean, this will always be a home if you need one."

Kim smiled warmly at the women behind her. "I know Linda, and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Just make sure to make yourself a home, bring your friends here whenever and try to make the most of it okay? I know this isn't the junior year you were expecting Kim, but it still can be a great one."

"I will, I promise." They hugged warmly.

"Well, I'll leave now so you can get comfortable. If you need any help unpacking call us alright?"

"Alright." Linda left the room, closing the door behind her. Kim walked to the bed, and let herself fall face first on it. She turned so she was on her back and sighed.

Linda was right. Maybe this wasn't what she had thought about, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this year. She sat up straight and started unpacking her clothes, randomly arranging them in the walk-in closet. She went to her bathroom and put away all of the items that were supposed to be there. It didn't take her too long to have everything settled. Just when she was about to flop on her bed, Linda came in.

"Kim hun, are you done yet?"

"Yes, I just finished."

"Great then. Your mom just arrived and dinner's ready so lets get downstairs shall we?"

"Yeah sure. C'mon." They left the room, chatting lightly all the way to the dining room. She greeted her mom with a hug and then sat beside her at the table.

The dinner wasn't all that bad. She and Jack avoided each other gazes, and only talked to each other when necessary, which wasn't very often. It was going smoothly until Richard decided to spoil it.

"So guys, we've thought it would be better if you two went to and came from school together. And since Jack doesn't have a car, we've brought Kim's. That way you two can ride together, and Kim, your mom tells me you always ride with Kira, so maybe she could walk here and then ride with you two."

She almost choked on her salad. _'What? Riding together? Jack and I? In MY baby? Nuh uh. Not going to happen.'_

"Emm dad, I think we're good riding separately." Jack said quickly. "I mean, Kim and Kira don't share that many subjects and I wouldn't want to intrude in their girl time."

_'Huh, smart. Nice played lover boy.'_

"Oh Jack darling that's nonsense!" Cheryl chimed in the conversation._'Uh oh. Mum, please don't. Pretty please don't-'_ "I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind." _'Yep, she did it.'_

"Of course not." She said, plastering one of the most convincing fake smiles ever on her face. "It won't be a problem, we can ride together. But I'm the _only_ one to drive my baby, got it?"

"Your baby?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my baby. You are not allowed to drive Bruce, like, ever."

"Bruce?" Inquired John, with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Batman is my favorite anti-villain ever, and his real name is Bruce Wayne, so Bruce it is." She admitted, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks in embarrassment. _'Kira is NOT going to like this arrangement. At all.'_ Her face fell when she thought of her best friend. She was still really upset about her being grounded and their little homemade dojo being closed. Apparently she didn't hide it so well, since everyone at the table noticed her sudden change of expression.

"Kim dear, is everything okay?" Inquired Linda, worry evident in her voice. "If it's about your mom leaving and this moving, I-"

"No, no, not at all. It's just..." She didn't know if she should say it. She looked up and was met with _the_ infamous Johnathan Brewer's knowing look. He already knew something was up, so there was no point in hiding it now. "Kira and I set up this little dojo in her basement, and we train there." It didn't go unnoticed the shocked face that Jack was wearing when she said that. "But she's grounded, and in punishment her mom has locked the basement, so right now, I have nowhere to train, and I'm a bit upset about it. But really, it's no big deal."

"Well, of course it's not." Said John. "Did you really think that I would live in a house without a specific room for karate dear? Our basement has nothing to envy from any dojo in town, and you can use it whenever."

Her face lit up at that. "Really? You have a dojo here? That's great! I couldn't have had survived without training for long."

"Well, I'm glad that's fixed. That's the smile I want to see, got it blondie?" Teased John.

She laughed. A real, from the pit of the stomach laugh. "Got it sir."

The rest of the evening was spent in peace, with laughter filling it. Kim almost felt like the old times. _'Almost.'_ The time for her mom to leave came earlier than expected, and Kim couldn't help the frown that made its way to her face.

"Oooh, c'mon honey. Don't be like that." Cheryl said approaching her daughter and engulfing her in a hug.

"I just don't want you to go." She breathed, shakily. She composed herself and didn't cry, for her mother's sake. "Don't mind me, I'll be fine. Just go and show those Europeans what we Americans are made of okay?" She said, pulling away and smiling at her mother.

"I will." She kissed her daughter's cheek and gave her a final squeeze before pulling away completely. "Linda, Richard, again, thank you so much for everything." She hugged them both, and the went to John. "I hope she doesn't disturb your inner peace John." She said with a laugh.

"If anything, she'll help me find it Cheryl." He stated, pulling away from the hug.

"And Jack, come here." She hugged him as well. "Take care of my girl okay?"

"Don't worry Cheryl, I won't let anything happen to her." He said. Funny enough, it sounded...sincere. Whatever, he was probably just a good liar.

Once Cheryl was gone, Kim decided it was time to go to bed. She excused herself and started making her way out of the room, but before reaching the door, she stopped in her tracks.

"And Jack, don't think I've forgotten what you did yesterday." She saw him gulp, which caused her to smirk.

"And what is that?" Asked Richard curiously.

"Oh, I had forgotten one of my books in class, and Jack was a sweetheart and brought it to me." She lied, smiling. "I'll pay you back somehow, don't worry." She winked at him, and left.

When she was securely tucked in bed, she finally let herself relax a little. She needed sleep, but first things first. She needed to get revenge on Jack. Nobody, and I mean _no-freaking-body_ left Kimberly Anne Crawford speechless. That was a first, but he wasn't going to get away with it.

_'Get ready Jackie. You have no idea what's coming for you.'_

* * *

Mmmm...Saturdays. She loved those for a reason, and that reason was that she could just lay around being a lazy ass and nobody would do anything about it. But this was a different Saturday. It was her first Saturday in the Brewer's household. It was also what she liked to call 'The Saturday of Doom', seeing as her revenge on Jack would take place today.

But, you can't really pull any tricks on anyone with an empty stomach right? So, breakfast time was here. She trotted down the stairs in her pyjamas, which consisted in black short shorts and an old Superman T-shirt that didn't cover her bellybutton. Yeah, you guessed it, she was a sucker for superheroes, sue her.

She entered the kitchen and greeted John, who was already on his way out. She grabbed the milk and poured it in a bowl. She went to the shelf that held the cereal, and found out they were really high up, so she'd have to stretch to get them. _'Oh well, I'm a cheerleader, it's not that hard.'_

She was so focused on getting the damned cereal she didn't see a certain brown haired boy enter the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Said guy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight if front of him.

Due to her stretching, Kim's tee had ridden up a little, giving him a full view of the curve her hips formed, and her butt was practically aimed at his face. His jaw dropped and his eyes wandered up and down her body without any regrets.

She chose that moment to finally reach the cereal and turned around, finding the almighty Jack Brewer gawking at her. She smirked. _'Oh yeah, baby got game! Suck it lover boy.'_

"You should probably shut your mouth Jackie, wouldn't want flies to get in, now do we?" She said, mimicking his words from yesterday.

From the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head and blink a couple of times. If she loved having that effect on regular boys, having it in none other than Jack was just delightful.

"You know what? I'm not even hungry. I'm gonna take a shower." He said, leaving the kitchen.

_'Perfect!'_ She smiled deviously. _'Time for some fun.'_

* * *

JACK

He really, _really_ needed that shower. Living with Kim was going to be much harder than he had thought. Much more if _those_ were her pyjamas.

He got into the shower, not bothering to turn the heater on. He needed a cold one. While the water poured down on him, he thought about everything. They would be riding together to school and back. She would be training in his dojo. He was really surprised when she said she still did karate, and apparently that Kira girl did too. He thought about how she was too short to reach the cereal, so she had to stretch, and her shirt rode up and..._'Okay Jack, not helping.'_

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his torso. He used another towel to dry his hair, and then walked back into his room. He went to his drawers to get some boxers, but found none. _'What the...?'_ He frantically started going through all the drawers, but they were all empty. He looked around the room and something caught his eye. He went to his bed and picked up the red item. A note fell off it.

He looked to his left hand, where the red item was, and saw that it was a red thong. _Kim's_ red thong. He picked up the note.

_Since you liked it so much, I thought that I'd be nice and give it to you._

_And remember Jackie,_

_Payback is a bitch ;)_

"KIM!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was that? Kim's officially living with the Brewers, and the war is on full blast. Do you guys feel the sexual tension?**

**You guys are so awesome. I went to sleep and woke up to like, 14 reviews and a bunch of followers. I was having a bad week and you lit it up. Thank you so much! 3**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**See you soon fellas! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	9. Avoided crisis

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm already back with another chapter. So, the surgery is over and I'm fine, it just hurts a little. I won't be going to school this week, so you'll probably have another chapter soon. Yay! Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Avoided crisis**_

KIM

"KIM!"

She smirked. _'Guess he got out of the shower.'_

"Yes Jack? Is everything okay?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"NO!" She heard him stomping down the stairs. "Where the hell is my underwear?!"

"Now, why would I know that?" She could feel him behind her, breathing heavily with rage.

"You know why. Now just tell me where it is." He growled.

"Again, Jack, I don't know what you're-" Her breath got caught in her throat when she turned around to face him. He was shirtless, muscles flexed due to him holding her thong with force, hair dripping water drops that fell all the way down his torso, to die in the towel that was lazily wrapped around his hip bones, showing off the perfect V they formed.

It was his turn to smirk. "Cat got your tongue Kimmy?"

Upon hearing that stupid nickname, she came back to her senses, and glared at him. "I said, I don't know where your underwear is. I don't even get why you're looking for it. If you haven't noticed, you are holding a perfectly available undergarment right now."

He threw it at her face. "Kim, I want it back right now. I can't go around without underwear."

She tossed the thong right back at him. "I'm afraid that's the only available thing right now, you'll have to wait to get your boxers back." He shot her a death glare, but she was unfazed. "Oh c'mon! Don't be like that. I'm sure you'll rock it." And with that, she went straight to her room, hearing him curse after her.

On the way upstairs, she bumped into John. "Hey kid, I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"Yep, we were just fooling around a bit." She lied.

"Kim, I know about your feud. I must say your lying skills have certainly improved."

"How did you find out?" She and Jack had done a pretty good job pretending to like each other.

"He told me yesterday, it slipped off his mouth."

"Listen John I-"

"I'm not gonna ask you for any explanation Kim, it's not my business." He cut her off. "I just want to make sure you two know what you're doing."

"Well, I can't tell for him, but I am damn sure that I'm right and that I'm doing what's best for me."

"Really? Because I think that talking things out with him would be a better option. Otherwise you might as well kill each other before the weekend is over." He chuckled.

She joined in his laughter. "Don't worry John, your grandson will be safe and sound. It's just that he may not be in the best mood while I'm around." She said, resuming her way upstairs.

She entered her room and picked up her phone. Kira needed to know about this. It didn't take long for the redhead to answer.

"Sup Kimers? You alive?"

"Yep, alive and well. I just had breakfast."

"Oh well, you sound a lot better than I expected. What has happened?"

"I may or may not have gotten my revenge on Jack."

"That's my girl! What did you do?"

"I took away his underwear and replaced it with the thong he liked so much."

"No way! The red one! His face must have been priceless!" Kira started to crack up.

"It was. Anyways, I was wondering if you could hang out today? I highly doubt he'll try to get back at me if you're here."

"Sure, what time do you want me over?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Kay, give me like half an hour. See ya!"

"Bye!"

She hung up and went to her closet. _'Yoga pants and a crop top will have to do.'_ She picked up the items and her underwear and went into her bathroom. No way in hell she would fall for her own trick. She stepped in the shower and instantly relaxed.

_'Man, I love Saturdays.'_

* * *

JACK

_Ding dong!_

He hurried to the door and opened it, revealing a very confused latino holding a bag.

"Thank god you're here. Come in."

"Dude, what's that about you losing your underwear?" Jerry asked while going up the stairs into Jack's room.

"I didn't lose it."Replied Jack, snatching the bag away from Jerry's hands and walking into his closet. "Kim took it away. All she left me was one of her thongs." He finished, coming out in just some sweatpants and the boxers Jerry had brought him. "You're a life safer man."

"It's nothing. I can't believe she did that. She's more pro than I expected."

"Yeah, well, no one plays me and gets away with it, so she better watch it."

"On another topic, have you thought about that date with Donna?"

"Yeah, I plan on asking her to hang out next Friday. It'll give me time to settle things up a little here."

"Good idea. I don't want to imagine Kim's reaction when she sees Donna and you together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, those two hate each other. Kim has always hated her, and during sophomore year, Donna and her clique started hating her and Kira. Something about getting more guys than them."

"Really? Wow." He said. "Wait, why did Kim hate Donna anyways?"

"Seriously dude? You don't know?" Jack shook his head, and Jerry started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Bro, Kim hated Donna because you had a crush on her."

"What?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice it at the time. Kim had this humongous crush on you, it was so obvious. And the moment you set eyes on Donna, Kim started hating her." He explained with a shrug. "Same with Heather and Lorie."

"Kim had a crush on me? For real?" The latino nodded. "Wow, how could I not see it?"

"You were too busy crushing on her." His best friend teased.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Doesn't matter anymore. Speaking of Kim, my parents are making us ride together to school, and Kira tags along."

"Oh man! Do your parents like, hate you or something?"

"Nah, they just don't know Kim and I hate each other. It's okay, I'll survive."

"Man, I need your help with a boo staff routine. I keep screwing up."

"Sure, man, I'll help. Hey! You know how Kim quit karate?" Jerry nodded, confused by the question. "Well, guess what? She didn't."

The latino's eyes widen. "What do you mean she didn't?"

"Apparently, she and Kira had set up a dojo in Kira's basement and trained there."

"Wait, Kira does karate? I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, me neither. The thing is, Kira's grounded and her mom has shut down the basement, so they couldn't train. And my grandpa has invited her to use _our_ basement."

"Dude, we're never going to get rid of them."

In that exact moment, they heard laughter. But not just any laughter, girl laughter. More specifically, two girls laughing. The duo peeked out the door, and found Kim and Kira at the stairs.

"I'm telling you, his face was photo worthy."

"I still can't believe you gave him your thong! Isn't that the one you wore when you laid Brad Wolfe?"

Jack almost choke on his own spit. _'SHe laid Brad? And she was wearing that thong? For HIM?'_

"Yep, that's the one." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Yo dude!" Jerry whispered. "We gotta do something! These girls are invading us!"

He smirked. Jerry was right, and he wasn't about to sit back and watch those two girls mess with his life. He was going to fight back, and he was going to start now.

"Kim, you forgot to tell her about _your_ face when you saw me shirtless." He said, stepping out of his room, arms crossed, muscles flexing.

The girls turned around to face him. He felt Jerry step outside too, and from the corner of his eye saw that he was now shirtless too. _'That's why we're brothers.'_ The girls were at a loss of words.

"What? Not so sassy now Kira?" Jerry asked, smirking.

It wasn't a great plan, but it's what they had. They knew their virtues, and they were using them to make the girls nervous. It was working so far.

"I'd suggest you two take a picture, it'll last longer." He said cocky.

That seemed to get a reaction out of them, because with twin-like telepathy, the two girls glared at them.

"And why would we exactly want a picture? It's bad enough having to see you occasionally." Said Kira, disgust evident in her voice.

"You two didn't seem so revolted of us a minute ago." Stated Jerry.

"Yeah, you almost looked like you wanted some of this." He said, gesturing to him and his best friend.

Kira snorted and Kim rolled her eyes.

"As if." Said the blonde. "Why would we want any of that if we have _real_ hotties like Brody or Carson eager to spend some time with us?"

His blood boiled. Of all the guys she could have named, she had named those two. _'Wait, that's her plan. She's pushing my buttons.'_

"I think it is _you_ that want some of _this._" Pointed Kira, signaling to her and Kim.

Jerry seemed to read his mind, and instantly replied. "Yeah, sure. We have better options, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Well, Jerry here has Lorie after him."

"Uh huh. And Jack is none other than Donna's target."

The girls were fuming. He knew he shouldn't have said that knowing their record with Donna, but it was just _so funny_ to see them like this.

"Those _things_ are better options?" Kim sneered. "Wow, your taste is even worse than I remembered."

"Really? 'Cause Carson is _so_ much better. Like, he didn't cheat or anything." Replied Jerry, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"At least he isn't known for how many STD's he got in a month. So sad we can't say the same about Lorie." Spat Kira.

"Well, Brody is no saint either. He lied to all of us to try to get into the Black Dragons. Now, _that's _a gentleman, right Kim?" Jack said.

"You wanna talk about gentlemen? Try being one with Donna. I'm sure she'll appreciate your chivalry when she's making babies with another guy."

"Well, she's not the only one bound to make them." He replied.

"So what? Are you virgins or something? 'Cause if you are, and Donna and Lorie are after you, you won't be for a long time." Kira stated.

"No, we're not. But we're not the ones they talk about in the locker rooms." Jerry said.

"That's probably because you're not so good, you know? Nothing remarkable." Kim shrugged.

"We, on the other hand, are every guy's dream girl." Finished Kira.

"If those dreams are nightmares, then hell yes you are." Shot Jack.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure you day dreamt about me in that shower you took before." Kim said smirking.

He would have replied, but it was true, and she got him off guard. Seeing this, Kim continued.

"I see you've found new underwear. Why? I thought you liked the one I gave you. Should I feel offended?"

"No, you should feel lucky he didn't get revenge on you." Answered Jerry. Jack couldn't be more thankful for his best friend presence.

"Yeah, she looks oh so scared of him." Snorted Kira.

"Well, she should." Jerry shrugged. "And you should too."

"Really? Scared of what? _You_?" The redhead spat, taking a step towards them.

"Yeah, most likely." Replied Jerry, with the same venom, also taking a step forward.

"Puh-lease. I can kick your ass in my sleep _Swaggie_." Jerry flinched at the nickname.

"How sure are you of that _Queen of hearts?_" By now, they were practically nose to nose.

"That's it!" _'Huh, I see why she's best friends with Kim.'_

"Kira, don't." Said Kim, calmly. The redhead looked at her, then back at Jerry, then back at Kim, who shook her head.

"Fine. You got lucky this time Swaggie. There won't be another one like this." She backed off and stood beside Kim.

"Let's go Kira, I'll show you the dojo John's letting me use."

"You better be careful down there." Jack said, finally recovering from his shock. "Make sure to not break anything."

"Uh huh, yeah, whatever." Kim said, waving him off. "C'mon Ki."

With a final death glare from the redhead, they both disappeared down the stairs. The guys returned to Jack's room.

"Dude, what happened back there? You froze." Said Jerry.

"I know man, she caught me off guard. Sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's okay." He groaned. "I swear, I had to use all my will not to kill her right there and then. How does she get under my skin so easily?"

"I don't know man. But I do know that we're in for one hell of ride with those two around. I'm pretty sure if that situation ever repeats itself, all hell will break loose. By the way, nice touch losing the shirt, you read my mind."

Jerry chuckled. "It's a bro-nection." Jack laughed with him. "Man, even though I hate her, I gotta admit Kira's pretty hot. I was having a hard time controlling my hormones, and those shorts she was wearing were _not_ helping."

"I hear you bro. Same with Kim. That crop top was driving me nuts. Good thing is that they're as hormonal as we are, so we can have the same effect on them."

"Did you see their faces when we stepped out?" Jerry laughed. "Priceless."

He joined in the latino's laugh, chilling while he could, since he knew fully well that he wouldn't have many moments like this now that he and Kim had officially started war. They were even, and it was his turn.

_'Get ready Kimmy.'_

* * *

KIM

"Kira, you need to watch your temper." Kim stated, lying on her back on the mats that covered the basement floor. "You almost jump on him, and contrary to what you think, Jerry _knows_ how to fight, and I've heard he's gotten a lot better since I left."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "It's just..." She punched one of the dummies. "He was starting to get to me."

"Starting? C'mon Ki, you know he was further than that."

"I don't know how you do it. Didn't you want to kill Jack up there? He did compare you to Donna."

"Of course I wanted to, but I controlled myself. Letting them know they can get to us gives them an advantage they don't need. And besides, I can't kill my host's son, that would be rude of me."

Kira laughed. "You really are something else Kimers."

"Thanks, I try."

"Though, I totally get why you had a crush on Jack. I mean, the guy is smoking."

"Unfortunately. That makes it a lot harder to focus."

"I know what you mean. Jerry's abs also distracted me. I mean, I hate the guy, but he _is_ hot, and I'm human, I couldn't help it." Kira said, sitting down beside Kim.

"Kira, we gotta get our shit together." Kim said, sitting straight and looking Kira in the eyes. "Those two are probably planning their next move on us, and Jerry was always the prank master, so it's gonna be a good one."

"Okay, what do we do?" Kira said, a flame in her eyes from excitement.

"Look around you. We're in Jack's house. There's gotta be something we can use against him. And Jerry practically lives here, so we'll find something about him too."

"Erm, Kim..." Kira started. "I thought you only hated Jack. Why do you help me embarrass Jerry? I thought he was your friend."

Kim sighed. "He was, and I thought he still saw me as his friend too. But up there he backed Jack up even though he was against me. You're my best friend, so I'll have your back, even if it's against my old friends. He didn't seem to care anymore."

"I love you, you know that right?" Kira hugged her.

"Yeah." Kim breathed. "I love you too Ki."

"Enough with the sentimental crap." Kira said, which made Kim crack a smile. "Guess who got a date with Taylor?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"No way! The lacrosse captain?" Kira nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "How? When? Where? Deets girl!"

They started chatting about the date, the fight with the two guys upstairs long forgotten. But something in the back of Kim's mind was bothering her. She pushed it away, but it was always there.

_'Why does it bother me so much he compared me to Donna?'_

* * *

The weekend went by rather smoothly. Kim and Jack would only fight when his parents were out, and they wouldn't go too far. Things would get nastier when Kira and Jerry were around, but nothing they couldn't handle. It was Monday again, and Kim dreaded the moment they had to ride together. What if he got so ridiculously annoying she snapped at him, lost control of the car, and the both of them plus Kira died in an accident? Okay, so maybe she was overreacting. He wouldn't bother her while she was driving, and nobody would die, but still, she did _not_ like the idea.

She was finishing her breakfast, which consisted in french toast and orange juice. She was wearing some dark, knee length jeans, a T-shirt with a random design she had bought a week ago – it was a boy's T-shirt, but she didn't give a damn, she looked hotter than any guy could – and red Vans that matched the design. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her side bangs falling out of it and framing her face. Her make up consisted in black eyeliner and lipstick. She was waiting for Jack to come down. Kira would be here any minute, and they had to leave.

"Morning everyone." He said, entering the kitchen and going directly to the fridge. _'Finally.'_ He poured himself a glass of juice and grabbed a toast. "Kim, Jerry will be riding with us okay?"

"What?" She said, eyes widening. "Why?"

"He didn't feel like walking all the way to school, so he'll walk here and then ride with us." He said with a shrug.

_'Great, just great. The four of us in a car. Now we'll be sure dying in an accident.'_

"Fina, whatever. Just hurry, Kira won't take long."

"I'm already done. Let me grab my bag." He left the kitchen only to reappear a minute later with his backpack lazily hanging of one shoulder. He was wearing his old Levi's, light brown boots and a red and blue checkered unbuttoned shirt with a muscle T-shirt underneath. All in all, he was eye candy, but she wouldn't admit that, not even to herself.

They said their good bye's and exited the house, to find Kira already waiting in the driveway.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah, sorry. Lover boy here wouldn't leave until his hair was perfect." Kim said, pointing her thumb into Jack's direction, to which Jack just rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. Shall we leave now?"

"The thing is...we can't leave yet." Kim said nervously. Kira tilted her head in confusion, and Kim was about to explain herself when the explanation himself came running down the street.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jerry said, steadying his breath. "Mom wouldn't let me leave without breakfast."

Kira looked at him skeptically, clearly confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh no." She looked at Kim with pleading eyes. "Please tell me this is a joke." Kim only grinned and shrugged. "Kim!"

"There's nothing I can do!" Kim excused herself. "C'mon, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get them out of our sight." Kira sighed, but nodded, knowing Kim was right.

"Shotgun!" Jack and Jerry yelled at the same time.

"Ha! Over my dead body!" Said Kira. "I'm shotgun, now and always."

"But we called it, so, we get it." Jerry shrugged.

"It's my car boys, I decide who sits where, and there's no way in hell I'm riding with either of you by my side. So, Kira's shotgun and you both ride in the back. Now get in the car, or you'll be walking to school today." With a smugly smile, Kira jumped in her seat, not even bothering to open the door. The guys grumbled under their breath and got in, and Kim started their way to school.

An awkward silence took over the car, the girls eying the guys warily and vice versa. Not a word was spoken during the ride, and the moment the car was parked, the two boys left the scene at lightning speed. The girls sighed.

"Well, that was awkward." Stated Kira.

"No shit Sherlock." Kim rolled her eyes. "I don't know how we're going to do this every day."

"Next time, turn the radio on. I think I heard your brain working." Kira joked.

"Okay." She laughed. "C'mon, lets get to Maths."

* * *

JACK

He had survived the whole weekend, and though it had been a little busy, he sure prefered that than the awkwardness of the car ride. He had parted ways with Jerry after collecting their books, and was now headed to Am History. He was one of the first to arrive, and took a random seat in the middle of the room. He was playing Temple Run on his iPhone when someone sat beside him.

"Good morning Jackie." He cringed at that name, and looked up to find Donna batting her eyelashes.

"Morning yourself Donna. How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I think you're great." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Good. So, rumor has it, Kim moved in with you. What's the deal?"

"Her mom is in Europe for work, and she's staying with us. That's all."

"Well, I hope she isn't much of a bother."

"Nothing I can't handle. Listen Donna, I was wondering if you could hang out on Friday? And maybe help me figure out what you gotta do to earn what you wanted." He said, smirking.

She leaned over her desk a little, giving him full view of her cleavage, showing the top of her black lacy bra. "I'd love to."

"Great, I'll text you the details."

"Can't wait." Their teacher came in, and she winked at him and took out her binder. He looked her up and down, scanning her outfit. She was wearing a mauve shirt, with the top buttons open, some white trousers and white wedges, that really made her legs look endless.

_'Yeah, me neither.'_

* * *

He'd say it had been a good day, but he couldn't. It's not like if he had gotten in any fight, or he and Kim had screamed at each other. But everyone was looking at him, pointing and whispering. He had checked his face, but he looked fine. It couldn't be his hair, it was always perfect. It was driving him nuts, and he was about to go ask the first freshman that crossed his way, but he didn't have to. The answer came to him in the form of a sophomore guy that approached him at lunch.

"Hey, you're Jack Brewer right?"

"Yeah." He said, confused as to why this kid knew him. "Why?"

"Is it true that you're living with _the_ Kim Crawford?" He could only nod in response. "Man that girls is smoking! Well done bro!" The kid high fived him and left him dumbfounded.

"Okay, someone please explain." He requested, turning his attention back to the table.

"Dude, you're living with one of the most desired girls in this high school. Your popularity has just reached a whole new level." Said Eddie, making gestures with his hands.

"Really?" He was amused. _'Maybe living with Kim will bring something good.'_ "I wonder how they'll react when they find out I have a date with Donna."

"So you actually did ask her huh?" Said Grace. "Man, that was a bad move."

"Grace, if you're going to tell me about her reputation again, please save it."

"Don't worry, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Well," Milton started. "you do know about her record with Kim right?" He nodded. "And how do you think things will turn out when you have Donna over? Have you thought about that Casanova?"

He dropped his fork. _'Damn it! Kim's gonna kill her!'_

"I'm guessing he hadn't thought of that." Eddie chuckled.

"It's okay, I don't think Kim will do anything." He said nonchalantly. Their friends looked at him, funny expressions on their faces. "Oh man, Donna's gonna be murdered and it's gonna be my fault."

"Don't get your pants in a twist bro, she won't do anything." Said Jerry.

"And why are you so sure of that Jerry?" Inquired Julie.

"Easy. Kim also hooks up with guys all the time. She knows that if she screws Jack and his dates, he'll screw her and her affairs. So, she'll stay quiet about it." He shrugged.

"Jerry, you're a genius." Jack breathed in relief.

"Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense." Said Milton. "Well done Jerry! You just avoided a crisis."

"What can I say? I get the ladies."

Grace and Julie quickly refuted that statement, and before they knew it, it was a girl vs. boys conversation. Jack didn't take much part though, he was still thinking about what Jerry had said. Kim would have guys over all the time, he already knew that, but there was something he didn't get.

_'Why does this make me so mad?'_

* * *

**A/N: Damn! That fight was intense right? Some of you have been telling me to get Jack and Kim together. Don't worry guys, it IS a Kick story, but we'll get to that later on, lets not hurry.**

**You have no idea how great you all are. The day of my surgery I woke up to 20 reviews! I did a double take. I was smiling the whole day. My mom thought it was the anesthesia xD Seriously guys, thank you all so much.**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think, good or bad, I'll take it. ;)**

**See you all very soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	10. Bet on it

**A/N: Hello there fellow fanfictioners! I bring you chapter 10 of Don't look back in anger :D Not much to say, just that I'm stuck at home for another whole week, so expect more chapters coming! Hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Bet on it**_

KIM

"I can't believe that just happened." Kira said, eyes wide.

"Me neither." Kim replied. You may wondering what 'that' is. Well, two seniors, that's right, _seniors_ just approached them and told them that now that Kim was living with, and I quote, 'Jack Bad boy hottie Brewer' they were cool enough to hang out with the seniors. Kim hadn't responded due to the shock and amusement, so the seniors had left.

"Okay, so I know they're seniors and all that," Started Kira, "but since when do they have the guts to talk to us?"

"Apparently since _I_ started living with _him_. I swear, I never thought he could raise our popularity. Not that I care."

"Anyways, I'm still sleeping over at yours today right?"

"Yep, I asked Linda, she said she's okay with it."

"Cool." Kira took a bite of her sandwich and almost choked on it. Kim gave her a bewildered look, and Kira pointed behind the blonde. "Donna's coming this way."

"Wha-"

"Hey there Crawfish. Apple head."

"Seriously, Apple head? That's the best you can do Donna?" Kira asked amused by the stupid nickname.

"Whatever. I'm here to warn you to."

"Warn us about what?" Asked Kim, raising an eyebrow.

"To stay away from our men."

"Your men? Really? Are they like your flock or something?"

"Don't go all sassy on us Kira. It's not good for you."

Before Kira stood up and ripped Heather's head off, Kim intervened. "And who exactly are these men of yours we have to stay away from?"

"You know exactly who we're talking about."

"No Donna, I don't. Could you please just tell me so we can get this over with?" Said Kim in a bored manner.

"Stay the hell away from Jack, Crawfish!"

"Yeah, and you better back off from Jerry, Apple head." Said Lorie, crossing her arms.

Kim and Kira looked at each other and laughed. That seemed to tick Donna and her girls off, because their frowns deepened.

"You- you really think _I'm_ after _Jerry_?" Said Kira in between laughs. "That's gotta be the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."

"I think that the fact that they think I have a thing for Jack beats it Ki."

"Look, we know they're hot, but they're _way_ out of your league."

That bothered Kim. _'Jack? Out of my league? Over my dead body.'_

"I think the problem here is that you all know that's not true and that in fact, you're scared they might come after us any minute and forget about you."

"Whatever, just stay away from him Kim." Said Donna, a menacing look on her face, though Kim seemed unfazed by it.

"Yeah, that's going to be a little hard, since, you know, we live _together_." She stated.

"Listen Crawford. Stay away from my man. You don't want to go to war with me."

"So he's your man?"

"Yeah, he asked me out this morning." Donna answered smugly.

Kim ignored the weird feeling in her stomach, she had no time to figure that out, she needed to shut Donna up.

"Well, good for you. Let's just pray that both of you aren't capable of conceiving, for the world's sake."

"You're just jealous Jerry and Jack are interested in us and not in you." Said Lorie.

"Why would we be jealous? We can have any guy we want, just by snapping our fingers." Stated Kira. "In fact, I have a date with Taylor this Friday, so, sweetheart, Jerry is _all_ yours."

"Yeah, and I have a thing with Clark Benson. You know, the senior who was voted 'best six pack' in his grade. So, nope, no interest whatsoever in Jack, you can have him." Kim shrugged.

Donna huffed, and with a hand signal, she was gone and her girls were on her tail.

"This is by far the most interesting and weird Monday _ever_," Said Kira, standing up.

"Ki, I have a feeling that most of our days will be like this from now on." Kim said as they exited the cafeteria.

"Sooo, was that true? About you and Clark Benson?"

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you, but you know, I never really got the chance." Kim chuckled.

"Well, you'll tell me later. We gotta get to Music like _now_ or Ms. Montgomery will literally kill us."

They hurried their pace and got to their class just in time. They took their seats and waited for the room to fill in completely.

"Okay class, I've got some news. The principal has _finally_ given the Arts Program enough attention, and has realized that it could attract a lot of people and sponsors. So, he has decided to have a little show before Christmas break. It's planned to take place at the end of October. So we have about two months to get ready for it."

"What will the show be about?" Asked Julie.

"Well, principal said it's up to us. So, any ideas guys?"

"I think it should be a wet T-shirt contest." Suggested some guy, getting high fives from his friends.

"Yeah man! And Donna should totally participate!" Donna smirked at that comment.

"Dude, she doesn't need a contest to go showing her 'graces' around. I say Crawford and Hastings take part!" A loud chorus of approvals was heard, and Kim and Kira rolled their eyes.

"What?" Shrieked Lorie. "Why would you want those...things to take part?"

"Lorie, you know we can do anything you can ten times better, and the people love us, so you better shut it." Said Kira.

"Really? Ten times better huh?" Said Donna. "Wanna bet on that Crawford?"

Kim wasn't sure were this was headed, but that wasn't about to scare her. If Donna wanted a fight, then that's what she would get.

"Sure, why not? What do you want me to beat you at?" 'Ooohs' were heard from all over the room.

"Diva off."

"What?" Asked Kira.

"Diva off. You two against us three in a diva off."

"Em, pardon me." Said Milton. "But what exactly is a diva off?"

"A singing contest. Each of us sings a song, and the audience decides who wins. It's easy."

"Kim, are you sure you wanna do this?" Kira whispered. "We don't have to prove anything."

Kim was at a crossroads. While she didn't want people to think she was some singing doll, she also didn't want Donna to get her way. _'My reputation or crushing Donna? That's a tough one...'_

"Fine, we're in." She said, smirking. "But don't go crying around when we kick your ass."

"Please, did you not hear us the other day? You got nothing."

"Okay girls, that's enough. I like the idea, but no more dirty talking like that in my class, got it?"

"Got it Ms. Montgomery." They all replied at once.

The rest of the period went by quickly, and before they knew it, the girls were making their way to their lockers, only to be stopped, yet again, by Donna.

"Okay, I'm starting to think that this whole 'stay away from our men' is just an excuse to talk to us. We know we're hot, but we're into guys, sorry." Kira said, earning a laugh from Kim.

"Listen sluts, the whole diva off thing is great and all, I mean, it was my idea after all." Started Donna. "But what do you say to take things to the next level?"

"What does that even mean Donna?" Kim asked, clearly annoyed at the auburn girl.

"You said you're ten times better than us in anything. Well, prove it."

"How?"

"Try out for cheerleading. Get as much guys as you can. Just do what we do, and try and beat us." Said Lorie.

Kim was about to answer, but this time Kira did. "Oh, you're on honey."

With that, Queen bitch and co left.

"Seriously, when did our live get so damn complicated? _This _was not in our plan."

Kim sighed. "I don't know Ki. But I do know that there's no way I'm letting Donna, or Jack, or anyone for that matter ruin my year. We're gonna win this."

"Well, with that pep talk skill you just showed, cheerleading shouldn't be too hard to get right?" Kira joked.

"Yeah, the spins and jumps we can do are just secondary." Kim followed, making Kira laugh.

_'Dear Donna, you have no idea what you just got yourself into.'_

* * *

The ride home was just as awkward as the ride to school, with the difference that this time the radio was on. The moment they got to their house, Kira and Jerry were out of the car and heading to their respective houses, which so happened to be the same way.

Kim and Jack entered the house, left their bags at the entrance, and went to the kitchen.

"Hey kids."

"Hey pops."

"Hi John."

"So, how was school?"

"Oh, it was fine." Said Kim. "Nothing much."

"Yeah, just a regular Monday." Stated Jack.

"You guys are gonna do anything, or just go to your rooms and hate each other?" Asked John, in a teasing tone.

They answered at the same time.

"Actually, Kira's coming over, she's staying tonight."

"Well, Jerry's sleeping over today."

They looked at each other.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Again, saying the same.

"Could you stop that?!" John was just standing there, watching amused how they seemed to keep the telepathy they one shared. "Ugh! Just shut up!"

Kim stormed upstairs and slammed her door shut.

_'Why is he so damn annoying?!'_

* * *

JACK

He watched as she left the kitchen, anger evident in his face. He turned, only to find his grandpa smiling knowingly at him.

"What?"

"That was quite interesting."

"It was just her PMSing." He shrugged. "Get used to it."

"Yeah, well. Why is it a problem that both Kira and Jerry are sleeping over?"

"You see, they don't exactly get along..."

"They hate each other, don't they?"

"To the gut." He said flatly. "They had their issues last year. I'm not sure that having the four of us under the same roof is such a good idea."

"Well, I will sure have a good time watching you." John said, exiting the kitchen.

"Geez, thank you pops." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Anytime!"

He shook his head. He went to his room and laid on his bed. Going through the day's events, he frowned. During Music, a bunch of guys had requested Donna and Kim to take part in a wet T-shirt contest, and he instantly wanted to punch something. The problem is, he didn't know if he was mad because they had asked Donna, or because they had asked Kim. _'It has to be Donna. I mean, I have a date with her, and all I have with Kim is a war.'_ Deciding that the explanation was enough, he started setting up everything he needed for tonight.

When Jerry came over, it was always a blast. Video games, food and the jacuzzi. Simply perfection.

The door bell rang, and he went to open the door, completely forgetting that not only his friend was coming over.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"My bro lives here, and I'm spending the night. _You_ are the one that shouldn't be here."

"What? You're sleeping over? Nuh uh. You can't. _I'm_ sleeping over."

"What? You gotta be kidding me. Seriously God, what did I ever-"

"Oh, _you_ are complaining? You should feel lucky tha-"

"Okay guys! Stop!" Jack said, irritation clear in his voice. "You both are sleeping over, and I know none of us like it, but it's already done. Kira, Kim's upstairs in her room waiting for you."

"Thank you." And with that, the redhead went upstairs, leaving the two guys in the hall.

"Man, it's like she stalks me or something. Turns out, she lives like a block away from me. I had to endure her all the way home. And now here too? I'm gonna either kill her or myself by the end of the week."

"Well, at least you don't live with her. C'mon, the video games are set, and Eddie and Milton are online."

After a couple of hours of kicking Eddie's and Milton's ass at COD, they decided it was time for chilling a bit, and there was no better place to chill than the jacuzzi. It would have been a great way to end their afternoon, but the odds decided they couldn't just have some good old fun.

The jacuzzi happened to be occupied, and of course, it had to be Kim and Kira. Okay, so it wasn't that bad, they both were in really nice bikinis, but still, _they_ wanted the jacuzzi, and now they couldn't use it.

"Man, these chicks are getting on my nerves."

"Calm down Jerry." Said Jack, a mischievous smile making its way to his face. "See this as an opportunity to get back at them for the whole underwear thing."

"And _this_ is why you and I are brothers. What do we do?"

"Well, do you know something they both really hate? Aside from us, of course."

"Orange." Jerry answered quickly. "They both hate orange clothes. They like orange Converse or Vans, but never, _ever_, will you see them wearing orange clothes."

"Jerry, that's perfect. C'mon, follow me."

Quietly, they made their way to Kim's room, and took away all of Kim's clothes and Kira's overnight bag, and went to Jack's room.

"And now, what?" Asked Jerry.

"Now I need you to go to the garage and bring me the paint cans that we keep down there. Meanwhile, I'll hide Kim's clothes." Jerry nodded, and left the room silently, making ninja moves as if he knew what he was doing. _'Oh Jerry, you're one of a kind.'_

He quickly collected all her clothes, but a T-shirt and some jeans, and hid them in one of his grandpa's office's. By the time he returned to his room, Jerry was already there, the cans resting at the foot of his bed.

"And now Jerry, let's get our inner artists out, shall we?" He asked, the flame in his eyes matching the one in the latino's, who opened a can to find orange liquid in it.

"Dude, why do you have orange paint?"

"Pops and his whole 'inner peace' thing. Something about the sunset or whatever." He shrugged.

After they were done, they put the 'new' clothes back into Kim's room, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Jerry said, grabbing something to eat and pretend they were here all the time.

"Yeah, they'll know better than to mess with us from now on."

_'Enjoy your sunset Kimmy.'_

* * *

KIM

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ki! What's wrong?" Kim said, exiting the bathroom quickly and worried.

"Kim! Why are my clothes orange?"

Kim cringed. "I don't know, your taste died or something?"

"No! I didn't bring these! You know I hate orange clothes. I brought a perfectly normal green T-shirt and my khaki shorts. Now, Why. Are. They. _Orange?_"

"I don't know, but don't worry, just wear some of my clothes." She said, walking to her closet and opening. "AAAAH! Where are my clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're not here! All there's left is some stupid orange T-shirt and some dyed jeans. What happened?" Then it dawned on them. This could only be done by _them_.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. Them." Kira said, her voice low and threatening.

"Not if I get there first." And with that, they both stormed out of the room.

"JACK! JERRY! Get your butts out here NOW!"

The door to Jack's room slowly opened, revealing two shirtless teenage boys, but the girls were too mad to notice the lack of clothing.

"Yes Kim? Did you want something?"

"Don't play dumb with me Brewer. Where are my clothes?"

"Yeah, and why are my clothes orange?"

"Wait, do you not like orange?" Asked Jerry. "Dude, we got it all wrong." He said with sarcasm.

"This is not funny guys. I want my clothes back, I can't go around without clothes."

"Well, you'll have to wait to get them back. And I don't see the problem, these clothes look perfectly fine to me." Jack said, leaning against his door frame.

"But they're _orange!_" Kira shrieked.

"And the problem is...?" Said Jerry, edging her on.

"We _cannot_ wear this." Stated Kim.

"Oh c'mon Kimmy, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll rock them." He winked at her and then closed the door.

"They are going to pay for this." Kira said, fume coming out of her ears, while they made their way back into Kim's room.

"Oh, of course they are. But right now, we gotta find a way to wear _that_ and make it look hot and not hideous."

"Ugh! Why did they have to die our pants too!?"

"Just, let me think okay?"

* * *

"Whoa! Is it orange day and I didn't know?" Asked John as the both girls entered the kitchen.

Jack and Jerry turned around, and gulped loudly at the sight. _'HA! Didn't expect this right lover boy?'_ They had been able to remove most of the paint from their pants, leaving just some stains here and there that looked like a pattern. The T-shirts were ruined though, so, they decided to play with scissors a little bit. Kim had cut off the sleeves and the sides of her T-shirt, turning it into a kind of vest, and Kira had cut off the shape of a Halloween pumpking. Paired up with random sneakers, they pulled off a really hot, casual look.

"Well, we were just feeling risky you know?" Said Kira, before drinking her milk.

"Oh well, you should try this look more often, you girls look stunning." Said John.

"Thanks! I'm actually starting to like orange a bit more." Kim said, sending a smirk to the boys, who just glared at her and returned to their breakfast.

"May I ask why are you both carrying those sport bags?"

"We're trying out for cheer leading." Said Kira with a shrug.

"You're _what?_" Shrieked Jerry, almost choking on his muffin.

"Trying out for cheer leading. Do you need a drawing?" Asked Kim, clearly annoyed.

"I thought you two were to 'cool' for that. Why the sudden change? Need to feel watched?" Asked Jack. By that time, John had left the kitchen, not wanting to be there when the kids exploded.

"Not really, it's just we have a bet to win."

"A bet? Seriously? With who?" Inquired Jerry.

"Donna and her clique." Shrugged Kira. "She wanted us to prove we're better than her, so, here we are."

"You really think you can beat Donna in her own game?" Asked Jack, disbelieving.

"You seem to forget that _I_ was cheer captain during freshmen year Jackie, so in reality this is _my_ game. I'm just getting it back."

"Dude, wasn't it just enough with the diva off? You want them to crush you in cheer leading too?" Asked Jerry, amused.

Kim was about to snap at him, but Kira intervened. "Think whatever you want, you'll have to swallow every single word. Now move your lazy asses, I'm not gonna be late because of you."

* * *

The day went by without remarkable events. Unless you count Jerry doing a stupid happy dance because he got a date with Lorie and falling on top of the vice-principal who was telling him to stop as a remarkable thing.

It was the time. Cheer leading try-outs.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kim?"

The blonde looked at her best friend and smiled. "Of course I am. Cheer leading was one of my passions remember? I'm glad to be back, and if I get to rub it in Donna's face well, much better."

"Well then," Kira said, smirking. "lets do this."

They entered the gym, and found a lot of girls, including Donna and her minions, in the middle of the room. There were some boys on the bleachers. Kim rolled her eyes at how hormonal boys could get.

"So, you made it." Said Heather.

"Well, duh." Replied Kira.

"Ready to be crushed?" Said Donna.

"Bring it on." Answered Kim.

They parted ways and started stretching, waiting for their names to be called. Donna and her girls were called really soon, and Kira was called not so long after. Kira's performance was pretty great, not so much pep, but she made up for it with amazing flips and jumps. On the other hand, Kim was called one of the last.

"Alright Kim." Said coach Mac. "Show us what you got."

Kim stood in the middle of the gym, her back facing the bleachers. She took a deep breath and straightened her ponytail. She turned around. _'Lets get this party started.'_

"Okay everyone! When I say 'go' you say 'whales' got it?!" She started walking around the gym.

"GO!"

"WHALES!" Everyone cheered as she passed by.

"GO!"

"WHALES!"

"I can't hear you people! GO!"

"WHALES!"

"That's right! WHALES FOR THE WIN!"

She went back to the middle of the floor. She did two black flips and a back twisted jump. She then ran towards the wall, and did a somersault stepping on it. She turned around and faced the coach, and lifted her leg up so her knee was touching her shoulder. She took a couple of steps back and finished her performance with a forward somersault, landing perfectly on both of her feet, one hand on her hip, the other one raised in a fist.

The room went silent. All that was heard was Kim's heavy breathing. She felt the sweat going down her forehead, and just for a moment, she thought she hadn't made it. But then, the whole gym erupted in applause and cheering, including the coach, who had a knowing smile on.

"Well, Crawford, it's good to have you back. I see you're not the slightest bit roasted."

"I do my best coach."

"That's how I like it. Well done, now go drink some water before you dehydrate. Collins! You're up!"

Kim did as she was told, and not a second after she left for her bag, Kira was already by her side.

"That was AWESOME! Like, _you, _my friend, have cheerleading going through your veins."

"Yeah, well. Like I said, it's one of my passions. And with all the dances moves you've taught me, we can make the stadium fall apart Ki."

"Well, you will do that for sure. I'm not so sure about me making the team."

"Are you kidding? Coach was amazed with your flips. You're totally gonna make it."

"Uhm Kim?" A shy voice said from behind them. Turning around, they found Julie and Grace, looking at them.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you did amazing back there." Said Grace, and Julie nodded. "So did you Kira. I'm sure you'll both make the team."

"Thanks um...Grace right?" Kira said, and Grace just nodded.

"Why didn't you try out?" Asked Kim, curiosity getting the best of her. "You were on the team during freshmen and sophomore year."

"Are you kidding? Donna wouldn't let that happen. She kicked me off the squad in the middle of the year. I didn't stand a chance with her as captain."

"Oh, well, that's a shame."

"Yeah, anyways, we gotta go. Just wanted to congratulate you." And with that, and a final smile from Julie, they both left.

"You were friends with them right?" Asked Kira.

"Yeah, they're dating Eddie and Milton."

"They seem pretty cool."

"They are." Kim sighed. "Well, I'm exhausted. Let's get out of here okay?"

"Right behind you sister."

* * *

That night, she went to sleep with a smile on her face. Okay, so maybe the day hadn't started off really great, but it had gotten better by the minute. The orange outfit had attracted most of the guys' attention, making Donna stay in the background. Clark had asked her out officially, and now they had a date on Friday. And she had aced her try-outs, earning shock faces from Jack and Jerry, and a tantrum from Donna. Now she just had to wait for the sheet with the names to be posted, and coach had said it would be up tomorrow by lunch.

_'Looks like Kim Crawford's gonna win this bet.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I know the whole pep talk thing kinda suck, but I was never good at it. So, diva off huh? Anyone knows where I got the idea from? Yep, you guessed it, I'm a gleek.**

**I'll never get tired of saying how amazing you all are. Every single review means the world to me, and I can't thank you enough for all your support.**

**Tell me what you think! Even if it's a flame, I can always use some criticism.**

**See you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	11. Dirty dancing

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! A chapter every two days, you can't complain huh? The thing is, yesterday I spent the whole afternoon with my best friend, and he really cheered me up. Now I'm refreshed and really pumped up with my writing. I really liked writing this chapter, lets see if you think the same! Enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Dirty dancing**_

KIM

It had been a quiet morning. No pranks from Jack, they had barely spoken a word. She had flirted with Clark, like a lot, arranging the details for their date this Friday. It was being a great day so far. Lunch time came, and she was nervous – not that she'd say it out loud.

She was waiting outside the cafeteria, her left leg bouncing up and down, irritating Kira.

"Kimers, I love you, but if you don't stop that, I'll rip your leg off with my bare hands."

Kim was about to reply, when she saw coach Mac heading to the announcement board. After coach had left, Kim took a deep breath, and with Kira by her side, she approached the board.

She looked for her name, and using her finger, she followed the dotted line that would take her to the answer. When she did, she couldn't believe what was written.

_'What?! That can't be right!'_

* * *

"CRAWFORD!"

She smirked, smugly. _'Finally, I've been waiting for this.'_ She slowly turned around, smiling at the infuriated Donna that was coming her way.

"Yes Donna? Is everything okay?"

"How dare you? What did you do?!" The auburn girl nothing but yelled.

"Is this about the cheer leading squad?" Kim asked, innocently. "Isn't it great that after a whole year without cheering, I got back in? An as _captain_, nonetheless."

"That was my spot! It was mine! _I_ ruled the squad!"

"Well, I guess coach wasn't too happy about your ways, because now _I'm_ in charge. And I'd suggest that you don't piss me off."

"Why? It's not like you can kick me off the squad for that."

"No, but I can make your life so miserable that you'll gladly quit. So, why don't you leave me alone?"

Donna bent over so she was in Kim's face. "This isn't over Crawfish. The diva off is still on, and you won't win this bet."

"I think I'm already on the lead Donna. What makes you think I can't beat you?"

"Easy. I have something you're never going to get."

"Really? And what is that?"

"Jack."

* * *

You'd think she was pissed after her encounter with Donna. Well, you were wrong. _'So yeah, I can't have Jack. It's not like I want him.'_ She resolved that she'd take everything away from Donna. Okay, not literally, that would be mean, but she'd take the spotlight. Donna could have Jack, it's not like they were going strong.

"Man, Donna's face was priceless. I think she discovered a whole new spectrum of red." Said Kira, laughing. They were in science, and Mr. Dawson has let them start this trimester assignment.

"I know." Kim said, seriously. "I kinda feel bad for her you know?" Kira stopped laughing and looked at her friend in disbelieve. "I mean, she got expelled last year, and now I take away her spot. Maybe it's a little harsh."

"Kim, are you being serious?"

Kim sighed. "Nope." She said, grinning, and the two of them started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, that's enough!" Suddenly said Mr. Dawson. "I'm done with the four of you." _'Huh? What four?'_ "I knew having you paired up with your best friends wouldn't be a good idea." She scanned the room, and her eyes settled in the only two other best friends sitting together. _'Uh oh.'_ "But that's it. I'll fix this. Hastings! Trade seats with Mr Brewer please. You'll be paired up with Martinez from now on. And Brewer, you'll be sitting with Ms. Crawford."

"What?! C'mon sir! That's not fair." Instantly complained Kira.

"Yeah, we can't stand each other! It's not going to work!" Added Jerry.

"I don't care. That way, you won't fool around in my class. Now, trade seats, and shut up, or you four will be at detention this afternoon."

Kira collected her things, and stomped her way to Jack's seat, while he quietly came towards Kim.

"Universe hates me or something." She muttered under her breath, but he caught it.

"Yeah, as if we didn't have enough of each other already, now this."

"Lets just try to make this the less painful possible."

_'So much for ignoring each other forever.'_

* * *

Thursday went by really fast. She and Jack established a schedule for their respective training. Mondays and Wednesdays were hers, and he would train on Tuesdays and Thursdays, leaving Fridays free, seeing as the both of them usually had dates.

It was Friday now, and Kim was currently on her date with Clark. She was wearing a really nice blue sundress with white wedges and a denim jacket. They had gone for some ice cream and then went to a street market that was nearby.

"I'm having a really good time." She said.

"Yeah me too."

"Maybe we could go hang out at my place." She suggested. Okay, so it had been nice, but she wasn't one of those girls that settled for a walk under the stars you know? She prefered to see the stars lying on her bed, if you know what I mean.

"I thought you lived at that Brewer kid's house now?"

"And I do. But his parents and grandpa are out and he's also on a date, so we'd be alone..."

"You won't have to ask twice."

It didn't take long for them to reach the Brewer household. Kim unlocked the door and stepped in, Clark hot on her trail. They quickly made their way to the fourth floor, only to find a _very_ unpleasant image.

Jack and Donna were making out in the middle of the hallway. _'Ew, get a room please.'_

"I thought we would be alone." Whispered Clark, though it was a bit loud for just whispering, and the couple in front of them heard. The moment Donna saw her, disgust appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to live here."

"I thought you were out on a date." Said Jack, clearly annoyed.

"And I am. I thought you were walking the dog." Kim said, looking at Donna.

Before Donna could say anything, Jack cut her. "Whatever, just don't disturb okay?"

"Yeah, well, right back at you." And with that, Kim grabbed Clark's wrist and dragged him to her room, locking the door behind her. "I'm really sorry for that. I didn't think they'd come here."

"It's okay, really. I just hope they haven't ruined the mood..."

She smirked, pushed him on her bed, and straddled him. "Trust me, nothing could ruin my mood."

She dived, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. His hands were on her waist, holding her in place. She pulled away from their kiss, and looked down at him.

"I think you're wearing _way_ too many clothes." She whispered seductively in his ear, right before taking his ear shell in her teeth, making him groan.

"You don't know what you're doing Kim." He said, his voice low and husky.

She smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Then, why don't you show me?"

* * *

It had been about a month since that day. She and Jack continued with their prank war, but nothing too big, so Linda and Richard were still clueless. Kira and Jerry hated each other more and more as the time went by.

School was fine, they were at the top of the food chain, but they were not your typical 'mean airheaded cheerleaders', they just didn't care. The days when they didn't train, they rehearsed for the diva off. They were _so_ going to win that bet. Donna and Jack were still dating. Apparently she had settled for him, and they were in love. Bullshit. Kim knew Donna stayed with Jack because she thought it would upset Kim, she saw it every time Donna came over, when she'd smirk at her as if saying 'I have him and you don't'.

Kim kept up with her dating routine. She'd have hook ups every week, and she couldn't be happier.

It was Thursday, and they were in Gym. Kim was chatting and stretching with Kira, when coach Mac blew her whistle, signaling for everyone to gather round.

"Okay guys. The 'Diva off' is in two weeks. Ms. Montgomery has told me that she wants some dance performances, so that's what we're going to do."

"But coach," Started Milton. "not all of us know how to dance. I, for instance, can't dance to save my life." A chorus of agreements was heard, while others just nodded.

"Well, that's why I'm naming two choreographers, who'll help you learn. Hastings, Martinez, you two will be directing this thing, got it? I know you don't like each other, but I want you to work together. We'll be needing two group performances, and then a solo from each of you. For the closing, you two will dance a duet. I don't care what kind of duet, just do it. Now c'mon, start stretching, we have a deadline."

Kira went pale, and Kim put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I don't get it Kim. Do I have to be with him all the time? It's not fair."

"I know Ki. But at least you'll be dancing. Nothing can get to you when you dance remember? Don't let him."

Kira sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kimster."

"That's what sisters are for."

* * *

JACK

"Man, I can't believe I have to dance with _her_. I mean, of all the girls that can dance, she has to be the best one? Someone up there isn't too fond of me." Jerry stated, irritated.

"C'mon Jerry, don't be like that." Said Grace.

"Yeah, maybe this is the time for you two to make up." Added Julie.

"Are you out of your mind? No way in hell." Jerry concluded.

"I don't know Jerry, maybe you should try." Suggested Milton, shyly.

"Yeah, try to get a truce. It'll be easier for the both of you." Sad Eddie.

"Do you hear them Jack? They want me to get along with her."

"Guys, I know you mean well, but it's no use. It's impossible to reason with those girls." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Stated Grace, arms crossed. "They did give Julie and I spots on the pep squad."

"They just needed someone Grace." Jerry sighed. "Look guys, I can't make up with her. I will never like her."

"Would you mind telling us why?" Asked Julie, slightly annoyed. "Because it's been a year, and we still don't know why you hate each other so much."

Jack quickly saved his best friend. "That doesn't matter. The thing is, there won't be peace, because they don't want peace. And now lets get moving, we have work to do."

They spent the period learning separate moves from different styles. During the whole practice, Donna kept sending him flirty glances. They had been dating for about a month. He didn't think he'd ever date again after _her, _but Donna had done him well. They were going strong and he was really happy about it, but there was something that didn't leave him alone. Every time Kim had a guy over, he'd get this weird feeling and the sudden urge to train.

But there was one particular boy that ticked him off. That Nate guy. Every time he came to help Kim and Kira train, Jack wanted to punch him square in the nose. He assumed it was because Nate thought he was so cool with his Otai Academy training, and also that it was _Jack_ the one supposed to help Kim improve, and he didn't like to be replaced. Yep, that was probably it, and not that he would randomly hug Kim, or touch her all the time to correct her stance.

He looked over at Jerry, who was talking to Kira, and surprisingly, both of them were still alive. After a couple of minutes, Kira left and Jerry came his way.

"What was that about man?" The brunet asked.

"Kira came to tell me that we needed to meet outside of school to rehearse. So now, I have to spend my Friday with her."

"Look at the bright side. You'll get to show her who's the dance master here."

Jerry cracked a smile at that. "You always know how to cheer me up. Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

JERRY

He was bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the song blasting through his Beats. For a moment, he forgot where he was heading and who he was meeting with. Just for moment.

"You're late." The petite redhead stated, arms crossed under her chest.

"Yeah, like three minutes late. I'm such a horrible person." He replied with sarcasm.

"Whatever. We have a lot of work to do. Wanna start with the duet or with the group choreographies?" He just shrugged in response. She sighed. "Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But coach has assigned us to do this, and I'm not about to let her down because our personal issues. So grow up, and let's get this over with."

"Lets start with the group ones, they're harder to come up with." She nodded. "Any ideas of a song or anything?"

"Well, I think it will be easier if we focus on street, funky and house, because classical and contemporaneous are way harder to learn."

"Yeah you're right, and we only have two weeks."

"And since those will not have much technique, I thought our duet should be more traditional. Like a ballroom dance. Any specific one you prefer?"

"Tango." It slipped his mouth before he was able to stop it. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just suggested. He looked at her, she almost seemed nervous? No, it couldn't be. She must just have been disgusted.

"Okay." She said, hesitant. "Lets think of songs for the group ones."

"We're an even class, there's a girl for each boy. Maybe we should do something that focused on girls and boys flirting with each other."

"Yeah, I like it." She thought for a moment, and then her face lit up. "And I have the perfect song." He rose an eyebrow at her. "'Whistle' by Flo Rida."

He grinned. "It's perfect." Then he put on a thinking face. "But what about the other one?"

"Mmmm, we could make some sort of battle? Like divide the class in two groups and have some sort of contest, and then in the end, the whole class dancing together."

"Okay, it sounds cool. What do you think about 'Nothing on you' by Bruno Mars and B.o.B.? It mixes street and hip-hop."

"Yeah, we can work with that." She went to her iPod, which was already plugged to the speakers, and put 'Whistle' on.

They spent the next two hours working on the group performances, an hour each, The choreographies were done, now all they had to do was teach them to the rest of the class.

"Okay." She said, a little out of breath due to the last time they had gone through all the steps. "Now with the duet. I think I know the perfect song. 'Valentine's Dance Tango.' I know t's kind of cliché, because Selena Gomez danced it and whatever, but the rhythm is really intimate."

"No, don't worry, it's perfect." She smiled and nodded. She put the song on and took of her shoes, then met him in the middle of the floor. The gym was empty, and there was just some dim light coming through the window, but it was enough for both teens to see.

He put his right hand on her waist, while she put her left one on his shoulder, and held her right hand with his left one. There was _way_ too much space between them for a tango, but he wasn't about to close the gap.

The music started, and she got on her tip toes. He took a step forwards, making her taking one backwards. Then he took two step back, dragging her with him and making her press up against him. She crossed her right leg and hooked it behind his right one, leaning on him, and lifting her leg one. She separated from him and he dipped her. She turned in his arms and crouched down, coming back up making sure to rub against him on her way up. He turned her again, holding her up so they were face to face. He took a step forward and she let go of his hand, moving her right leg backwards but keeping her left one in place. She looked at him, and the threw her right leg over his left shoulder, leaning onto him again, her breath tickling his face. He dragged her backwards and then dipped her, almost making her touch the floor with him hovering over her. He brought her back up and turned her, resulting in her letting go completely of him and doing some spins. She looked at him, and then took a couple of steps toward him. He met her halfway, lifting her completely off the ground and holding her on his hip bone while spinning, eyes never leaving each other's. He put her on the ground and pressed up against her, his hands on her waist, making her move against him. She let go, and made an attempt to pull away completely, but he caught her wrist and turned her around, holding her in place by grabbing her right thigh.

The music stopped. They were breathing heavily. He didn't move, and neither did she.

And the his lips were on hers and they were kissing fiercely. His free hand went to her other thigh and he lifted her up, carrying her to the nearest wall and pushing her against it. His tongue entered her mouth without permission, and he felt her moan against him. She bit on his lip, and he growled at her, pressing her up more to the wall if that was even possible. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and messing it. He was sure his hands would leave bruises on her thighs, but he didn't care. Air became important, and he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

Then reality struck. She jumped away from him and he took a step backwards.

"Uh- um...I'm gonna...go now..." He said nervously. Before she got the chance to reply, he was out the door with his bag hanging of his shoulder. He didn't exactly run, but the pace he had was way more than fast. He arrived at his house and went straight for his bedroom, closing the door and dropping his back.

_'Okay, what on Earth just happened back there?'_

* * *

KIM

It was Saturday, her usual lazy day, but not today. She had been so focused on the diva off that her karate had been affected. So today she was making up for it. She had already had breakfast and done her chores. Linda had fought against the idea of Kim helping, she was the guest after all, but Kim wouldn't have it. She had just changed into her work out clothes when the doorbell rang.

She trotted down the stairs and opened the door with a smile, expecting to find her best friend and her sensei, but said smile faded when only the latest one appeared at her door,

"Morning Kim." He greeted.

"Good morning Nate. Where's Kira?" She asked, stepping aside so he could come in. They made their way to the basement before he replied.

"She wasn't feeling to well." He shrugged. "If you ask me, she was lying. Just a cheap excuse."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well," He said, putting his bag down. "yesterday when she came home, she was acting weird, like nervous. When I asked her about it, she quickly put on her poker face and told me she was fine, but I could tell she was a little off, you know?"

"Uhm, I have no idea why she'd be like that. But I'm sure it's not that important, otherwise she would have called me right away."

"Yeah, you're right. Now c'mon, lets warm up." She nodded and the both started stretching and such. Even though Kim was completely focused on karate this morning, her mind slipped off to her best friend just one time.

_'What could possibly have made Kira upset?'_

* * *

JACK

He woke up to an empty house. _'Huh, weird.'_ He searched all the house, but his grandpa was not there. Then he remembered that John had told him about meeting some old friends that were in town. _'Okay, pops' location is clear. What about Kim?'_ She was not in their floor, so she probably wasn't in the house, and most likely hanging with either Kira or one of her hook ups.

He was going towards the kitchen, when he heard some muffled sounds that sounded like...voices? He followed the sound and got to the basement. He peeked through the door and found Kim and _Nate_ and...wait, no Kira? _'Why would Kira's cousin come here without Kira?'_ He looked again and saw them laughing whole-heartedly at something. When their laughter died down, he showed her a routine.

_'Really? That guy was at the Otai Academy? I can beat him in my sleep. His stance is not straighten and his guard is lower...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the image in front of him. Nate was – yet again – correcting her moves. He was hugging her from behind and guiding her waist in the correct way to project all her strength. _'What kind of sensei takes the liberty to touch his students like that? Doesn't he have morals?'_

He decided that leaving was the best option, because if not, he'd just jump Nate and show him a piece of his mind. Though he wasn't really sure why he'd do it, he was one hundred percent sure he would.

He had breakfast in his room, and after taking a shower, he decided to call Jerry so he could get out of the house. The latino picked up almost right away.

"Yeah?"

"Jerry! It's Jack."

"Oh, hey Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just that Nate is over and I don't feel like enduring his company all morning. Can you hang out?"

"Uhm...you see...I'm not feeling really well."

"How so?"

"Well, I...got...ehm foodpoisoned last night and...I have nausea all the time. Yeah." He sound nervous, as if he was lying. _'That's nonsense. Why would he lie to me?'_

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go to the drugstore or something?"

"No, no it's okay. I'll just sleep it off."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything.

"Thanks bro, I will."

He hung up and fell on his bed. Now that Jerry couldn't hang out, he'd have to stay home. He'd hang out with the gang, but they were double dating today, spending the whole Saturday at some amusement park. He sighed. Donna was out of town this weekend, visiting some aunt in Miami. _'Great, a whole weekend spent home alone with them. Just great.'_ He was getting frustrated, and since karate would not do at the time, he stood up and went the corner of his room, picking up his guitar. _'Might as well retake old habits.'_

He had learnt how to play guitar when he was about ten. He focused on karate, but playing was one of his hobbies, and he would play almost everyday, even if just for a couple of minutes. Then he went to Japan, and though he wanted to take his guitar with him, his grandpa had said t would be a distraction, so in the end, the guitar stayed here.

He started strumming softly, not really playing a melody, just playing random notes. Before he knew it, he was playing 'Sweet Caroline', the first song he learnt to play. A smiley crept up in his face. He had missed this. An idea popped up in his mind. Maybe he could play something at the show. Ms. Montgomery wouldn't mind. Yeah, it was settled, he was doing it. But he wanted it to be a surprise.

_'She's gonna love it.'_

The only problem was that he wasn't sure who he meant by 'she'.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! You did not see that coming, did you? Or maybe you did, I'm a bit predictable. I loved writing Jerry's point of view. And the dance scene, well, don't blame, I have never danced, like in my whole life xD**

**Again, you guys are so amazing. Seriously, I love you and I don't even know you! Thank you so so much for everything!**

**See you soon guys! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	12. Scary rides

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Another chapter? Hell yes! So, you all liked the dance scene. I'm glad you ship Jerry and Kira. Should we call them Jira or Kerry? Tell me which one you like the most! I really liked writing this chapter, that's why you have it already up! Sooo, I'll leave you all to read it. Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Scary rides**_

KIM

"Where's Jerry?" She asked.

Jack simply shrugged. "He said something about skipping first period. What about Kira?"

"Her mum wanted to talk to her, so she'll be driving her to school."

"Okay then, so just the two of us. Lets go." And with that, he jumped into the passenger seat. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't get use to that." She got in and drove off to school. The ride wasn't awkward, at least not as much as when they started riding together. When they got to school, they parted ways, each going to their respective lockers. After collecting her things, Kim went to Maths and saw Kira already there, doodling in her binder.

"Hey there stranger."

Kira looked up and smiled. "Hey. How are you? Sorry for leaving you alone with those two, but you know my mum."

"It's okay. And actually, it was just Jack and I, Jerry skipped first period." Something flashed through Kira's eyes when she mentioned Jerry, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Wait! You were alone with Jack and you both are still alive?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, well. It was a fairly short ride, so he didn't have time to bother me much."

Before Kim could ask her about Saturday, Mr. Brenam came in, and both girls started paying attention. Though Kim didn't forget about the issue at hand.

_'You're not getting away that easily Ki.'_

* * *

Kim hadn't found the chance to talk to Kira about the weekend. Every time she would try to bring the subject up, they'd get interrupted. But now they were on their way to lunch, and there was no way out of it.

Kira was walking backwards, telling Kim about how Nate had tripped over her skate in the morning, and that's why she didn't see a very specific latino, who seemed pretty distracted himself, walking her way. They bumped into each other.

_'Oh shit. There's gonna be blood.'_ Kira turned slowly, ready to scream at whoever had bumped into her. Kim prepared herself to jump in at anytime and avoid unnecessary deaths, but she didn't have to.

The moment Kira saw who she had bumped into, the anger faded away from her face.

"I'm sorry...that was really clumsy of me." Jerry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't look mad either. He looked...nervous?

"It's okay, I should have watched were I was going." Kira said, her voice barely above a whisper. Jerry nodded and left for his table, leaving Kira there in some kind of daze.

"Okay, what was _that?_" Kim asked, clearly confused. Kira looked at her, an innocent look plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, don't play dumb with me Ki. You bumped into Jerry, and not only does he apologize to you, but _you_ apologize to _him._ So spill it sister."

"It's nothing."

"Kira..." Kim said warningly.

"On Friday, we decided to stop the war until the show it's over, otherwise we won't be able to have those damn choregraphies done. That's it."

"Oh. Wow." Kim said, startled. "Well, you did the right thing. Don't forget you two have a _duet_ to perform."

Kira's expression changed at the mention of the duet, but Kim was already heading to their usual table, and didn't notice at the time.

* * *

JACK

"Uhm Jerry?" Started Milton. "What happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, you bumped into Kira and you didn't yell at her." Said Eddie, obviously shocked.

"Nor did she yell at you." Pointed Julie.

"So out with it Jerry. Why didn't you start WWIII?" Inquired Grace, her eyebrow risen, daring him to talk.

"Ehm, on Friday we...got to an agreement. Not fighting until the show is over, so we'll both make it alive." He said, nervous.

Jack was startled. No, he was way more than that. "You guys made a truce?" He asked, disbelieving clear in his tone.

"Yeah, well, it'll only last two weeks. Then we're back to hating each other." Jerry shrugged.

Jack decided to let it go. After all, it was probably the best. He wanted the show to go great, and if those two killed each other, there would be no show at all.

* * *

KIRA

She was a mess. After the kiss on Friday, she had done nothing but think about _him._ How he looked so carefree when he was dancing, or how he would frown when he was focusing on a certain step. The way his hands held her, making her feel safe. The way his lips moved against her own, and how she should have stopped him and she didn't because, honestly, it felt so damn good to cut it short.

The problem was that she wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. She was supposed to be disgusted by the mere thought of them sharing a room. She should be thinking in ways to make his life miserable, after all, they hated each other, or so she thought.

Right now, she was in the gym, waiting for him, though she wasn't so sure he would show up. She was about to start picking her things up when the sound of sneakers on the floor caught her attention. She turned around and found the latino that had been invading her mind the whole weekend standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Insert awkward silence here. "Um, lets get started, shall we?" He nodded and she went to her iPod, and they started going over the group choregraphies.

She was starting to get frustrated. He kept mixing up both choreos, or he would skip steps, and it was driving her insane. The thirteenth time he screw up the same step, she got fed up.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been doing the same step for half an hour and you keep failing. Which is funny because you're the one who suggested that step the other day. So, c'mon, what is it?"

"It's nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, if this is for the kiss, I-"

"That kiss shouldn't have happened."

"Well, it wasn't like _I_ started it."

"That doesn't matter. It was mistake. It can't happen again."

Now she was hurt. "A mistake? You didn't seem to think so on Friday."

"I'm done with this conversation. Hit the play."

"Excuse me? This isn't over until I say so. I lied to my best friend this morning, so we're talking about this right now!"

"Don't you get it?!" He asked, throwing his arms in the air. "We hate each other! We weren't supposed to kiss!"

"Oh I get that. What I don't get is why the hell you hate me! I never did anything to you. So tell me. Why huh? Why do you hate me so freaking much?!"

"BECAUSE YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"What?"

"Kim was my sister. She's the girl I've cared the most in my life. And _you_ took her away from me. Now we don't even talk to each other. Heck, we even fight! And it's all because of YOU!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Oh, it isn't?!"

"No! I didn't take her away from you! She wanted to leave!"

Jerry's expression went from anger to confusion to hurt and betrayal. "What?"

"She needed to get away from you. I'd tell her that maybe we could all hang out together but she wouldn't have it. I never intended on taking her away from you. But she was the only friend I had, and if she didn't want to be with you, I wasn't about to force her into it."

Jerry leant on the wall and slid down until he reached the floor. "So all this time I've hated you for something that was never your fault?"

She sat down beside him. "Pretty much. But it's okay. You were hurt."

"No, it's not okay. I've done and said a lot of stupid things out of hate and I didn't even have a reason to hate you!" He got up and started pacing. "I'm so stupid!"

She got up and tried to calm him. "No you're not. I said it's okay. I get it."

"No you don't! All this time I've been pushing aside my feelings because I was so sure I needed to hate you! And I've been mean! And I almost got you expelled! And I-"

She went up to him and kissed him square in the mouth. At first he was shocked, but then he melted into it, his hands resting on her waist, bringing her closer. It wasn't a hungry kiss like the last one. No, this had so much more meaning. She pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye.

"That's passed. Don't think about it okay?" She smiled at him.

He kissed her quickly, which made her smile grow bigger. "Okay. Now what? Are we like, dating or something?" He asked, hesitantly.

She sighed and separated from him completely. "I don't know. There's the fact that I don't date. I just don't do relationships like that." She saw him frown and quickly added. "But I'm willing to give it a go. With you." He grinned at her. "And then, there's Jack and Kim."

Jerry sighed. "They're not gonna like this."

She snorted. "You think?" He laughed.

"So, do we keep it a secret?"

"I don't know. Kim's my sister, I don't wanna lie to her."

"Yeah me neither. Bro's don't lie to each other."

"Why? Does the Bro Code say it?" She asked sarcastically.

"How do you know about the Bro Code?" She looked at him funny and started laughing.

"You're definitely something else Swaggie." He smiled and winked at her. "What if we keep it from them just a couple of days? Until we find a way of telling them without getting killed."

"Okay. Lets keep it until Sunday. The next morning we go public, got it Queen of hearts?" He teased.

"Got it. Now c'mon, we gotta practice. Get your head in the game."

"Jeesh Kira. High School Musical much?"

"All I can hear is your jealousy of Zac Efron."

"Really? Why would I be jealous huh? He didn't get to do this." And with that, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She sighed into it.

_'Yep, I can get used to this.'_

* * *

JACK

"And why isn't Kira coming with us today?"

"I don't know. She just told me to leave without her." Kim shrugged.

"Well, Jerry isn't coming either. I guess I _do_ have to get used to riding shotgun Kimmy."

"Okay. First, no you don't. Second, don't call me Kimmy or I'll push you out of the car while it's riding." She got into her seat and turned the ignition on, but the car didn't start. She tried again, but still it didn't make a single sound.

"Great. The battery is dead. Way to go Bruce." He said.

"Hey! Don't blame this on my baby! It can happen!" She sighed. "I guess we'll be walking to school today."

An idea popped in his mind. _'She's so not gonna like it.'_ He smirked. "No, we're not walking."

"Really? And how do we get to school huh? Flying?"

"Nope." He jumped out of the car and started making his way to the garage.

"Jack! We don't have time for this! We're going to be late!"

He opened the garage doors and took two helmets. Putting one on, he got on his bike and drove to Kim. The moment she saw it, her eyes widened.

"Nuh uh mister. There's no way in hell I'm riding on that."

"C'mon Kim, don't be a baby." He didn't know why he wanted her to ride with him so bad, but he did. _'Well, I just want to have some fun scaring her duh.'_

"I said I'm not going to school on that."

"Well, whatever. Have fun in detention for being late." He started the bike.

"Wait!" He smirked. "You win this time Brewer." She got on behind him.

"Safety first Kimmy." He said as he handed her the helmet. Once she had it on, he said "Hold on tight sweetie." And with that, he drove off at a furious speed.

She shrieked, and held onto him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing herself up against him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he kind of liked the feeling of her against him.

"Are you scared Kimmy?"

"I hate you Jack Brewer!" He cracked a laugh and took a sharp turn, making her grip on his torso harder. He could feel her heavy breaths on his back.

They got to school and he stopped the bike, but she didn't let go of him.

"I didn't recall you being so touchy Kimmy." That snapped her out of her trance. She got off the bike and took the helmet off.

"You are a dead man Brewer. You better watch your back." And with that and a death glare, she stormed her way into the building. _'She looks even hotter when she's mad. Whoa! Where did that come from? You're dating Donna remember?'_He was completely aware of what an amazing girlfriend he had. She was pretty, nice, hot, and fun to be with. She was practically perfect.

_'That doesn't mean I can't think Kim is way hotter.'_

* * *

KIM

She was scolding Kira for leaving her alone with Jack, _again,_ and demanded an explanation, but all she got was an 'Sorry, overslept' and a grin from her best friend. She let it go, and proceeded to tell her about the ride. They were making their way our of the locker rooms, and Kira had a special glow in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Kim.

"You seem extremely happy today. Care to share why?"

"Oh you know how I get when I dance." Kira said. "It just lights up my day."

"Even when you have to dance with Jerry?"

"Yeah, well. Like you said, I can't let him get to me." Kira shrugged. "Now c'mon, we have a lot of work to do."

With that, Kira went to the middle of the floor, where Jerry was waiting for her.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" Said Jerry. "There will be two group choreos."

"In one of them, you'll be divided in two groups and have a battle." Informed Kira.

"And in the other one, you'll be paired up, one boy and one girl. The choreo is about you flirting with each other."

"So everyone, pair up!" Kira ordered.

Before Kim had the time to process what was going on, four guys surrounded her, asking her to be their partner. She was startled and pretty lost, but she was saved by a deep voice behind her.

"I'm sorry guys, but Kim and I had already decided to work together."

_'Mason? Oh well, at least I know him.'_ She smiled and said. "Yeah guys, I'm already taken." The four boys frowned and left, going to find a partner. She turned to Mason. "So, what was that huh?"

"That was me saving your ass from being harassed by that group of freaks. You're welcome."

She laughed. "So, do you know anything about dancing?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "But I don't think you're one to talk. Your non existent dancing skills are legendary." He teased.

"Exactly," she said smugly. "they are a _legend_. You shouldn't believe that kind of stories."

"So you're telling the infamous Kim Crawford is a ballerina?"

"Yep. And much more. But you'll find out soon enough." She winked at him and turned to Kira and Jerry, who were talking to Jack and Donna. _'Wow, the power couple paired up together. Big shocker there.'_ She saw Kira sigh exasperated, and that was never a good sign. She was probably thinking of ways of killing Donna, and Kim was sure that if she didn't step in, Kira would go on with her plans.

She approached the group, and heard Donna say "Jackie-poo and I should be at the very front. We should lead the choreo. After all, the audience will want to see good-looking people."

"Then why do you insist on being at the front Donna?" Kim said, arms crossed, stopping right beside Kira.

"Nobody asked you here Crawfish."

"Actually, I did." Stated Kira.

"Really? When?" Asked Jack. "Because I didn't hear you mention her."

"Sister's telepathy." Kim shrugged.

"Whatever. _I'm_ going at the front, and that's final." Donna declared.

"Okay, listen bimbo." Started Kira. "This is _my_ choreo, and _I'll_ decide who goes where. Besides, Jerry and I will be leading, so people can follow us if they get lost."

"Puh-lease. I dance a million times better than you Apple head."

"Look, Queen Bitch." Chimed in Kim. "This is what's going to happen. Kira and Jerry will be at the front. You'll throw a tantrum, pout, and stomp your way to your girls, with _Jackie-poo_ here following you. Then you'll come up with a stupid plan to get Kira out of the choreo, but I'm already warning you, it's not gonna work. So why don't you just suck it up and leave?"

Donna glared at her, and Kim matched it. Donna huffed and left, and Kim smirked in victory. _'Should've known better than to go into a stare down with me.'_

"Excuse me Kim," Jack said. "but did you just call my girlfriend 'Queen Bitch'?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And who do you exactly think you are to do that huh?"

"Listen Brewer, you have no idea whatsoever about Donna and I's record. I'm pretty sure all she has told you about me is bullshit. So, don't get your nose in my business okay?"

"Whatever. You should probably grow up." And with that, he left.

"Thanks for stepping in Kimster. I was about to rip her hair off and mop the floor with it."

Kim grinned at her best friend's antics. "It's okay, you know that messing with Donna is one of my hobbies. Anyways, I'll leave you two to get this all together. I'm right there with Mason if you need me, kay?"

"Ooooh, Mason." Kira teased, and Kim laughed before leaving the duo.

"What was that about?" Asked Mason when she reached him. "It looked pretty intense."

"It was, but nothing I can't handle. You know, Donna being Donna." Kim shrugged.

"And that Brewer boy? He said something to you right?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing." Kim said, waving it off.

_'Then why does it bother me so much?'_

* * *

It was Wednesday now, so Kim had been training. Kira couldn't make it, she was too busy with her solo for the show, and Nate was out with his friends, so Kim had been alone. It was okay though, she could focus on herself and did a pretty intense workout.

Right now she was spent, and she was heading upstairs to her room, aching for a shower. She had just reached the top steps, when she heard shuffling around. She looked to her right and saw Jack, but not just any Jack.

She saw a shirtless, right out of the shower Jack. His hair was dripping, and he was drying it with a towel, messing it. His torso was glistening with the water, and the muscles in his back flexed at the movement of his arms. His abs looked rock hard, and Kim would have gone to any lengths to ran her hands on them now. She followed the 'V' his hip bones formed, teasing her because it died in the towel that was wrapped around him, leaving her to only imagine what was underneath. She bit her lip. It took all in her to not go there and rip him of said towel.

Apparently she had been spaced out for a while, because he came out of the bathroom, not that she'd notice. She was too busy making him orgasm in her mind.

"Well, I see you still like staring Kimmy."

That brought her back to reality. "Uh- I... ehm- I was not..."

"Are you gonna deny it?" He asked smirking. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you want to see what's underneath this towel." She gulped loudly, scolding herself for being caught like a deer in red lights. "Well, who am I to deny a lady's request?"

She was taken aback by that question and was about to ask him what the hell did it mean, but she couldn't. Before she knew it, his hands were on the towel.

Next things she knows, the towel is on the floor.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes. She shot up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. It was a dream, it had only been a dream. _'But what a dream indeed.'_ She was confused. She couldn't be thinking of Jack like that. He was _Jack_. The guy that left her without an explanation, and came back a year later making demands. She hated him, and he hated her. That's how they worked.

Besides, she didn't need him. She had an amazing life. She had her best friend, and most of the guys in high school drooling over her. He was out of the picture.

He was hot. That's it. He was hot and she was hormonal, that's why she dreamt of him. It was all sexual tension. Nothing more.

Sensing a headache coming over, she went back to sleep, concluding that it was all physical, and there was nothing to worry about. Because, c'mon, it's impossible.

_'I can't like him. Right?'_

* * *

JACK

"Come again, why are we here?" Asked Jerry, for the third time.

Milton replied. "We're here to see our girlfriends practise."

"Uh huh. And why are Jack and I here? Like, we don't have girlfriends to see."

"Uhm Jerry, I do have a girlfriend on the team." He stated.

The latino turned to him, and his eyes widen in realization. "Oh right, Donna." With that, he took a seat next to his best friend. Jack shook his head, amused at the latino's ease to forget stuff. Though he had noticed that Jerry had been a little off this week. He was about to ask him, but Kim and Kira came out of the locker rooms, breaking the murmuring of the gym.

"Okay guys, there's a big game in two weeks. I know it seems far, but we also have the show next week, so lets get started with this now. C'mon, warm up!" Ordered Kim.

She was wearing her uniform. A tight, blue and white crop top that stopped right below her chest, and a blue with white strips mini skirt that went about two inches below her butt, paired up with white sneakers. She was wearing her hair down today, curled to perfection, making the red highlights stand out more than usual.

She was away from the rest of the squad, talking to Kira while stretching her arms and neck. She bent down and touched her feet with her hands, giving him, and every other person on the bleachers, a perfect view of her butt. She came back up again way to soon for Jack's liking. Then she did a split. A perfect, _freaking_ split. After bending towards each leg for about twenty seconds, she stood up.

She turned around and faced the bleachers, took a couple of steps back, and then did a front flip, finishing with a back somersault, landing with her back towards him.

_'Man, what I'd give to make her roll over under my blankets...'_

"Jackie-poo!" He turned into the sound's direction and found his _girlfriend_ waving at him. _'Jack, you gotta get your shit together.' _He flashed her a million dollar smile and a wink.

"Dude, stop that or I'll puke a rainbow." Said Jerry from beside him.

"Oh c'mon. You'd be like that too if you had a girlfriend." He accused. Jerry shrugged.

"Maybe, but only if she was the right one for me you know?"

"Yeah, well. Donna is the right one for me."

_'I think.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, Jack's not the only hormonal one here. You wanted Kick, so here you have it. She's confused, and he doesn't even try to stop his naughty mind.**

**As always, you guys make my life a lot better. Like I'm just laying on my bed, and look my phone and BAM! FanFiction e-mails everywhere. I love you, seriously, so much.**

**Funny fact: The last sentence Jack thought, the one about the roll over. Well, I was quoting my crush. He literally said that to me xD**

**See you all soon! xoxo**

**Joker**


	13. Tangled situations

**A/N: Another chapter? In less than twenty-four hours? Yeah, that's how much I love you all. Anyways, the rating changed to M. If you don't think you can handle it, you can skip to where it says "So, who did you..." and you shouldn't miss any important details of the story. Anyways, I hope you like it, because I was going with my gut here. No idea whatsoever of what I wrote. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Tangled situations**_

JACK

"Hey Jack. It's Donna."

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen honey, I'm really sorry, but we have to reschedule our date."

"What? Why?"

"I have to go visit my aunt in Miami."

"Again? But you visited her last weekend."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but my mom says I have to."

He sighed. "Okay, don't worry."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Love you!"

"Love you too."

He hung up and let the phone drop on his bed. He had been waiting for this date with Donna, hoping to get his mind off certain things and a certain _blonde_ someone. But now, that wasn't going to happen. _'Maybe I can hang with the guys...Oh wait, they're practicing their dance moves. I'm pretty sure watching that won't help me at all. So, karate it is.'_

He stood up, and stripped of his clothes, changing into some grey sweatpants and no shirt. Nobody would be watching anyways.

He made his way down to the basement, and opened the door, only to find a certain blonde beating the crap out of a dummy.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

KIM

She turned her head to find out who was the owner of said voice, and frowned.

"I'm training, what does it look like I'm doing?" She spat.

"I can see that Einstein. I meant why are you here. I thought you'd be on a date or something."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." She said before punching the dummy again. "Wait, didn't you have a date with Donna today?" She remembered him mentioning it at breakfast.

"I did, but she had to reschedule. And now I'm spending my Friday at home."

"Don't be a cry baby, it's not that bad."

She could feel him watching her every move. She felt a bit self-conscious under his gaze, with her yoga pants and sports bra. She was about to snap at him, when he spoke up.

"Hey Kim, wanna spar?"

_'What?'_ She had come down here because she was frustrated after the whole dream thing, and to top it all, the guy she had a date with turned out to be a complete asshole, so she cancelled on him. _'I don't think sparring with him is such a good idea. But then again, I never turn down a challenge.'_

"Are you sure about this Brewer? I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt your ego."

"I think I can handle." He said, entering the basement. He was shirtless but she wasn't fazed about it, she was way to focused on kicking his ass.

"Okay, but don't go crying around after I beat you."

"C'mon Kimmy, we both know that's not gonna happen."

That ticked her off. _'It's time to show him what I'm made of.'_ "Bring it on Jackie."

They met in the middle of the mats, and bowed. They took their stances, and started rounding each other.

She attacked first, throwing a kick to his gut, but he stepped aside. He then tried to grab her arm and flip her, but she was faster and took a step back. She punched, he blocked. He kicked, she dodged. He tried sweeping her, but she jumped. She threw a flying kick, but he did a back flip.

He smirked. _'What is it with him and smirking during our spars?!'_ "You've gotten better Kimmy."

"So have you."

He threw a punch to her face, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him, though he landed with a handspring and got back on his feet. He charged at her with a flying kick, but she did a split and he landed behind her. She quickly stood up and faced him. They were both breathing heavily.

"Are you giving up yet?" He asked, taunting her.

"In your dreams Jackie."

"You know how this is gonna end Kim. And it's not good for you."

"Your over-confidence in yourself always pissed me off."

"Really? And what else pisses you off huh?"

"Your presence."

"Funny, because I recall you wanting to hang out with me all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "That was before. Now, I want to kick your ass."

"I don't think a Barbie can do that."

The spar was long forgotten, and now she just wanted to rip his head off with her bare hands.

"Excuse me? _I'm_ a Barbie? When was the last time you actually looked at your girlfriend?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Why? I can do whatever I want." She said, arms crossed, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah, and you also do _whoever_ you want." He said, mirroring her actions.

"Like you are some saint. John says you had a new girl almost every night."

"So now you talk about me behind my back? With my own family? In my own house?"

"It's my house now too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." They were practically nose to nose.

"You know what? This isn't worth it. I'm out of here." She turned around to leave.

"Oh no, you don't walk away from me." He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, kissing her.

He was kissing her. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that it was actually happening. Apparently, the rest of her body could, because she found herself kissing back almost immediately. His hands went to her hair, freeing it from the ponytail she was wearing and letting it fall to her shoulders. One hand on her waist hoisting her up and the other one on her neck, holding her in place.

Reality struck her and she pushed him away. He looked confused. _'This isn't right. This shouldn't be happening.'_ What she did next shocked her the most. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him, and kissed him fiercely, hungrily, as if she needed it with urge. He pushed her against the wall, making her gasp. Using that to his advantage, his tongue pushed its way to her mouth, teasing hers, daring her to battle him. She bit him and he groaned. Pulling away, he dived to devour her neck, kissing, sucking and biting everywhere he reached.

"I- ugh! There's a- mmm- condom in my bag...oh god!" She said in between moans.

She felt him smirk against her skin. "Eager much Kimmy?"

Any other time, she would have punched him for the stupid nickname, but right now, it only turned her on even more. She grasped his hair and brought his face up, kissing him again. He ground his hips against her, making her shiver at the contact. Her hands went to his torso, scratching lightly each of his abs.

He growled into the kiss and sank his fingers in the flesh right above her hips. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her pants.

"This needs to go." He said against her lips.

"Who's eager now?"

He used one of his arms to lift her up a bit and the other hand ripped her yoga pants off, throwing them somewhere behind him, not that she cared at the moment. He looked down at her and groaned.

"Fuck Kim! Did you really have to wear boy shorts?" She looked down to the black boy shorts she was wearing, that had a hot pink design of some lips on one side, and then back at him, biting her lip.

He kissed her again, his hands trailing a path from her knees to her butt and back, finally resting on her thighs. She could feel his hard-on, and decided he wasn't the only one having fun. Her right hand trailed down his torso and before he knew it, she had her hand in his sweatpants, grasping him through his boxers. His breath hitched and he pulled away, cursing under his breath.

"What do we have here?" She asked, teasing him.

"Kim, don't start something you can't finish." He said warningly.

"Oh, but I can finish." She jumped away from him and kneeled down, bringing his sweatpants and his boxers down with her, freeing him. She wrapped her hand around him, pumping up and down slowly, _painfully_ slowly, trailing with her thumb the throbbing vein on the underside. His arms were now on the wall, supporting him and preventing him from falling over and crushing her. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip.

She licked him from base to top, and smirked when he shot his eyes open, looking at her with plead and want at the same time. She took him in her mouth, just the tip at first, swirling her tongue around it. He growled and one of his hands grasped her hair. She hummed around him and felt him shiver. She deep throated him, while one of her hands played with his balls. She bobbed her head up and down a couple of times and then sucked.

And that was all it took to throw him over the edge. Before she knew it, he was coming in her mouth. Not that she minded, after all it had been her goal, so she swallowed everything. When he was done, she took him out of her mouth and stood up, getting trapped between him and the wall.

"Told you I could finish." She whispered to him. He kissed her again, lifting her and sitting down so she was straddling him. Without breaking the kiss, he carefully laid her down on the mats and hovered above her.

He broke the kiss and whispered "My turn." He pinned both of her hands above her head with his left hand, and used the right on to hold her by the waist. He started kissing down her neck, and when he reached her collarbone, he bit down, marking her as his, and making her moan. He kissed down her chest and used his right hand to get rid of her sports bra. Once it was out of the way, he continued with his kissing, getting one of her breasts in his mouth, teasing the nipple with his teeth, while he fondled with the other one using his free hand. He felt her breath quicken, and he stopped, going up and kissing her fast. He then went down to her stomach, leaving a path of feather like kisses directed to her core.

He got to the waistband of her boy shorts and looked up at her, before taking then down with his teeth. His _fucking_ teeth. She was sure she would've fainted if it wasn't because she was so turned on.

"Damn it Kim! You're soaked!"

"Not my fault" She replied, her voice almost a whisper from her heavy breathing.

"Oh, are you saying I did this?" He said, inserting a finger inside her. Her eyes snapped shut and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. He put another finger in, and her head dropped to the floor. He rubbed her clit and she squirmed under him. He bent his head down, and kissed her inner thighs, making her shiver in anticipation. He licked her folds, and, without taking his fingers out, poked his tongue inside, tasting her. She gasped what sounded like a 'Jack', and he smirked. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit, still rubbing it with his fingers. She bucked her hips up, and he used his left hand to hold her in place, freeing her hands, which immediately were on his hair, urging him to go deeper.

He complied, and went as deep as he could, humming his way in, and felt her walls clench around him. He pinched her clit and just like that, she was coming, _hard, _moaning his name, while he licked everything she had to offer.

When she came down from her high, he released her hips and looked up at her.

"Payback is a bitch remember? Nice tattoo by the way. I can see you really like Batman."

"Glad you approve." She said, her breath still a little heavy.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure your mom does."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Are we done with the small talk?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"You'll need some time to get me warmed up again Kimmy."

She smirked, and with the most innocent voice she could muster, she said. "But Jackie, I want you to make me sweat."

Those nine words were all that took for him to get hard again, and in the blink of an eye, he was up getting the condom that was on her bag. He opened it with his teeth and rolled it on, then came back to her, lining himself at her entrance.

"Oh no, this isn't how this works." She said, pushing him back. He looked at her confused, but she only smirked at him. Before he could process it, she was straddling him, taking him in completely.

"Oh God." He said, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His hands went to her hips, helping her come up and down. She bent down and kissed his abs, biting down hard, matching the mark she sported now on her neck. She made a round motion with her hips, causing a new friction to create and making him hiss. She was in charge, but he wasn't about to let her stay that way.

He flipped them around, leaving her under him, with him still buried deep inside her. He spread her legs wider apart, and thrust inside of her hard, hitting her sweet spot, and earning a guttural sound from her. Her hands went to his neck, and when he thrust again, her right hand scratched down his back, leaving a trail of red marks.

"So fucking tight." He whispered against her neck. He thrust again.

"Oh my God! That feels so good." She said out of breath.

He lifted his head from her neck and whispered in her ear. "I want you to scream my name when you come." And then bit down on her shell.

It only took a couple more thrust and she was pudding in his hands, screaming his name as he had requested, which also threw him over the edge, and he found himself muttering her name to the skin in between her breasts

When they both had rode their orgasms, he kissed her again and rolled out of her, leaving her sighing at the lost of contact.

No words were spoken, they weren't needed. They both knew that it had been the best sex they had ever had, but they'd be caught dead before admitting it out loud.

She got up and went to her boy shorts, putting them on. He mirrored her actions and went to look for his boxers.

"So, who did you lose it to?" She asked. He looked at her, not really getting the question. "Your virginity I mean."

"Oh." He looked hesitant, but ended up answering. "Her name was Janice, I met her in Japan." She saw the pained expression that his face showed when he said her name.

"Were you guys dating?"

"Yeah, for four months." He looked down.

"What happened?"

"She...wasn't what I expected."

She had always had the ability of reading people, mostly him, and it took her no longer than two minutes to figure out what had happened. "She used you didn't she?"

He looked at her. "Huh?"

"She made you fall in love with her, and when you guys had sex she dumped you, right?"

He looked startled. "How- how did you know?"

"I just did. Wanna talk about it?"

He sighed. "There's not much to say. She was really pretty, and so nice and kind. Everyone said she was like an angel. And I believed them. I fell for her in no time, and she said she did too. Then, at our fourth anniversary date, it happened. She broke up with me two days after that, and I found out she just wanted to cross me off her 'hottie list'."

"Wow, what a bitch."

"Yeah well. I decided to stop dating. Until Donna." Kim rolled her eyes, and Jack noticed. "I know everyone says she is a slut, but I don't trust reputations anymore. And so far, I've been right."

"Whatever." She finally found her yoga pants, which had landed behind the stand that held the boo staffs.

"Who did you lose it to?"

"Uhm, some jerk at some other jerk's party." She shrugged.

"What? Seriously?" The disbelieve was clear in his voice.

"Yeah, well. I got pretty wasted, so I don't exactly remember it. I just woke up knowing that I had lost it. I'm not really proud of it, but I can't change it, you know?"

"Wow." He said. "So, what now?"

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do now? Like, what did this mean?"

"Now, we keep on with our lives."

"What? Just like that? We still hate each other every day pretending this day never happened?"

"Well, it's the best option. What did you expect? Happily ever after?"

"No, but something more than just a 'pretend it never happened'." He said annoyed.

"For God sake Jack! You have a girlfriend! And it's not me! Which means that you just cheated on her. This was a one time thing, just the heat of the moment. Last time I checked, you were in love with Donna." She said, exasperated. He was speechless, the gravity of what they had just done dawning on him. She sighed. "Don't forget we hate each other."

"And I still don't know why." She looked away. "I can't believe that after what we did you're still not gonna tell me why."

"It's better if we act like this never happened. I won't tell, and you'll keep dating Donna." She left the basement, leaving him there with his inner battle. She stood at the door for a moment before saying "It's the right choice."

Though she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

* * *

"Okay, what is the crisis?" Kira asked.

It was Saturday, and Kim had asked Kira to come over so she could clear her head. After the 'encounter' with Jack, her mind had been running non stop. She had tried to sleep it off, but she woke up not only to the same thoughts, but to a soaked pair of panties because she had dreamt of him, _again._

"You're probably gonna kill me." Kim stated.

"Okay, now I'm worried. What happened Kimster?"

"IhadsexwithJackyesterday."

"Okay sister, you're gonna have to try harder, and breath in between the words."

Kim took a deep breath. "I had sex with Jack yesterday."

Silence.

Kim looked up from her lap and found her best friend with her mouth wide open and her eyes almost out of their sockets, looking at her as if she'd grown another head. Kim snapped her fingers in front of Kira's face, bringing her back from Lala land.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say that you had sex with Jack?" Kim could only nod. "I really don't know how to react to that."

"The thing is, neither do I."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

After telling Kira the whole story, she felt as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. But she still didn't know how to feel about what happened.

"Wow, that's intense."

"I know."

"How are you?"

She sighed. "I'm a mess. I'm supposed to hate him, but all I do is imagine him kissing me and how good it felt. And it's driving me nuts."

"I totally get you." Kira muttered, but unfortunately for the redhead, Kim caught it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That was definitely something Ki. You've been acting weird since last weekend, and now you say that you get me. What is going on?"

Kira sighed in defeat. "Promise me you won't murder me." Kim rolled her eyes, but nodded her agreement. "I'm dating Jerry."

"You're _what_ now?"

"Last Friday, we were dancing tango, and it was really heated, and we kissed. And then on Monday we met again, and he kept messing up the steps, and we talked, well actually we argued, and he ended up asking me out, but we decided to keep it from you until we found the right way to tell you." Kira said in one breath.

"Okaaay. You said you guys talked, about what?"

And now it was Kira's turn to tell her story.

"Wow, I didn't know he hated you because of me." Kim said, bewildered. "Wait, did you tell him why I needed to leave?"

"No, I told him that it wasn't my story to tell."

"Good, I don't need him telling Jack."

"Maybe you should tell him, Kimers."

"No. He's with Donna, and it's better if we keep hating each other."

"You sure?" She nodded.

There was a silence, both girls wanting to ask something, but neither of them making the move.

"Soooo..." Started Kim.

"Sooo..." Said Kira.

"How was he?!" They both asked at the same time. After sharing a laugh, they proceeded to tell each other every dirty little detail about their last 'adventures'.

All the while Kim was smiling, but deep inside her head, there was a fight that she wasn't sure she could handle.

_'Do I still love him?'_

* * *

JACK

"I can't believe that actually happened." Jerry said.

"Me neither." He breathed.

"I don't know if I should be happy for you, because you finally got with Kim, or if I should be mad because you had sex with my little sister."

"You should feel disgusted by me and mad at her."

"Huh?"

"Well, disgusted because I cheated on my girlfriend. _Cheated_. What the hell was I thinking?!"

"I'm not sure you were thinking at all bro."

"Yeah. And mad at her, because she still refuses to tell me why she hates me. And well, probably mad at me for doing the stupidest thing ever."

Jerry sighed. "I won't get mad at you if you don't get mad at me."

"What are you talking about dude?"

"Look man, I know this may be wrong to you, and I'm not even sure how this happened, but it did, and I'm happy, and it would be great if you could be happy for me."

"Ehm Jerry? I'm gonna need you to be clearer, because I did _not_ understand anything you just said."

"I'm dating Kira."

"Come again?"

"I'm dating Kira?"

"_What?_"

"Dude are you okay? Maybe you should go to the doctor and tell him you can't hear bro. I mean it could be-"

"Jerry! I'm fine. I just can't believe it. How did that even happen?"

After hearing the whole story about the tango and the screaming match, Jack was dumbfounded.

"So, all this time, Kim wanted to get away from you.?" Jerry nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? No, of course not. If you're happy, so am I." Jerry smiled at him.

"Thanks bro. I don't know, I just feel like she's the one."

Jack smiled back at his best friend, truly happy for him. But then he frowned. "So, she didn't tell you why Kim would do that?"

Jerry sighed. "No, she didn't. She doesn't want to break Kim's trust."

"Yeah, well. She's her best friend after all." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "What do I do now man? I mean, I never thought I'd date again after Janice, but Donna came and I'm happy with her. She's nice, caring and a great girlfriend, and then I go and screw things up by cheating on her. With _Kim_ of all people. Why did I do something so stupid?"

"Look man, you're probably gonna get mad at me for what I'm about to say, but someone needs to say it." Jerry took a deep breath. "You were never in love with Donna, you just thought you were."

Jack looked at his friend amused. "Really? And how are you so sure of that?"

"Because you love Kim." Jack went pale. "You always have, you just were too focused on hating her to acknowledge it. Trust me, I know the feeling."

Jack went silence for a while. He was having a debate between his brain and his heart, between Donna and Kim, and he didn't know who was winning. Finally, he spoke up.

"I'd say that all you just said is bullshit and that you need psychological aid, but it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind once or twice."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. Hell, I don't even know what I feel."

_'Though, Kim is clearly on the lead.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, that was intense huh? I bet you guys thought it would be Jira smut. So, Jack cheated, and he is confused, so is Kim. What do you think will happen? Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Was it good? Bad? I should never write smut again? Review and tell me!**

**Seriously, 32 reviews in a day? You guys flatter me. I see Jira is very liked, don't worry, maybe I'll write some smut for them. Anyways, lots of love for everyone!**

**See you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	14. Sacrifices

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, I took longer to update. The thing is, I'm going back to school, and I have to catch up with a lot of work. Just today I had a test. So, I don't know when the next update will be. I'm typing this at almost midnight even though I have a doctor's appointment first thing tomorrow, I love you guys that much. Anyways, you want the chapter, not my ranting. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Sacrifices**_

KIRA

"Jerry? It's Kira."

"Hey there hot stuff. Sup?"

"I have good news. I told Kim about us, and she's okay with it!"

"Really? That's awesome! I also told Jack, and he's happy for us!"

"That's great! Wait...why did you tell him?"

"He told me about him and Kim, and I- oh shit! That was a secret! Really Jerry? Really?"

"Don't worry, Kim told me about it too, that's why I told her. Jerry, we gotta get those two together, like now."

"I know! They're meant for each other! Why can't they just see it!"

"Well, if they don't do it themselves, _we'll_ have to give them a little push, don't you think?"

"That's my girl! Okay, I'm listening."

* * *

KIM

The weekend hadn't been so bad. Jack and her had pretty much avoided each other, but when they did get together, they'd just glare at each other, so not even John noticed something had happened between them.

Monday was the most awkward day ever. Not only did they have to ride together, but since Jira was now official, Jack was riding shotgun, so the couple could cuddle in the back seat. It got even worse when they all walked into school together, without yelling at each other. A deafening silence took over, and then instant whispering about them, mostly about the two holding hands and making ogly eyes at each other.

The best part of that day was when Kim had a little 'chat' with Jerry, warning him about what could happen if he dared hurting Kira. Lets just say, he's scared for life now.

She was safe now, training in the basement, with Kira and Nate, just like before everything got so damn complicated.

"So Nate, tell us about this crazy weekend of yours." Said Kira.

"Well, I got pretty wasted." He admitted.

"Oh yeah baby! Party hard!" Kim joked, making them laugh. "So, what are you like when you're drunk huh? Funny drunk? Emotional drunk? Violent drunk?"

"Actually," Started Kira. "whenever he gets drunk, he hooks up with the first girl that crosses his path. And I don't know how he does it, but they all are hot."

"Ooooh, so who was the lucky girl?"

"Well, I don't really remember her name. I can tell you she was extremely hot. Around 5'4", but she was wearing heels, paired with a really slutty dress, but well, it didn't last long on her anyways. Auburn hair, snotty voice, blue eyes..."

Kira snorted. "Sounds an awful lot like Donna."

"Donna! That was her name!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Kim shrieked. She took her phone and looked for a picture of the devil herself, then shoved it into Nate's face. "Is that her?"

Nate took the phone from her hands and looked at the picture. "Yeah, that's her. Do you guys know her or something?"

Kira went red. "Do we know her? Nate! She's the girl that's been trying to make our lives miserable for the past year!"

"Wait, _that's_ the infamous Donna Tobin?!" The girls nodded. "I didn't know! She wasn't supposed to be at that party! It was a college party!" He excused himself.

"So what? Do you not listen when we speak? A slutty girl named Donna comes at you and you don't think of the girl that almost exposes my naked body?" Kira said angrily.

Both cousins started an argument, their voice tones raising by the minute.

"GUYS!" Kim yelled. "Could you stop that! It's no-one's fault okay? It happened, and that's it, no going back. Can you try to focus on the bigger picture here?" She said annoyed.

"What?" Nate said confused, while Kira only tilted her head to the side. Kim rolled her eyes.

"That means that Donna cancelled on Jack to go to that party, and that she was cheating on him around the same time he was cheating on her." She explained.

Kira's mouth formed an 'O', finally getting it.

"Wait. Jack cheated on Donna?" Nate asked. "With who?"

"Me."

"Oh okay...Wait what?!" Nate suddenly screamt. "Where? When? How?..._What?_"

"Listen, it's a long story, and right now, we need to focus on other things." Kim said.

"We gotta tell Jack." Kira stated.

"Have you gone insane Ki?"

"Kim! He has a right to know! Besides, that way he'll finally realize who Donna is."

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Kim said.

"Yeah well, he'll find out she cheated and break up with her."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect, you're just forgetting a little something. _He_ cheated on her with _me_. He won't break up with her, he'll more likely go to her and confess, and they'll stay together and more in love than ever." Kim stated, arms crossed under her chest.

"I don't know Kim. Maybe he'll confess, but I don't think they'll just stay together."

"Well, do you want them to break up? Because you know perfectly fine what that'll do to Jack." Kira's eyes widen in realization.

"What will it do?" Asked Nate, feeling completely out of the loop.

"He'll never date again." Kira whispered.

"Exactly. If he finds out about this, he'll lose faith in real relationships. Do you really want that for your boyfriend's best friend?" Kira shook her head. "Then we don't say a word. Not even to Jerry, got it?" They both nodded. Kim sighed. "Okay, lets get back to practice."

It was the right thing to do. It was the best for him. He deserved to be happy, and even though Kim knew she didn't deserve him, Donna was doing a good job at that.

_'I could still make him happier though.'_

* * *

Tuesday came, and with it another awkward ride to school hearing the newest couple talk non stop about the choreos. The same choreos that had her paired up with Mason in a really suggestive dance. It's not that she found Mason disgusting, of course not, it's just that he was flirting with her again. In other occasion, maybe she wouldn't have minded to go for the second round with him, but right now, and even though he was pretty skilled in bed, she knew he had nothing to offer to her.

And there she was right now, rehearsing with him, trying to avoid any kind of small talk that would lead them to him asking her out. She looked over at Jack and Donna, who were also rehearsing, and found them laughing, his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest.

She ignored the pain in the pit of her stomach and the sudden urge to rip someone's head off, and focused on her feet, trying to get a step right.

She felt two hands on her waist and looked up to see Mason smiling down at her.

"I thought you knew your way around dancing."

"And I do." She replied. "I just like to perfect things."

_'Except my life. I just love to screw my life.'_

* * *

JACK

_'Dancing was never my thing. This is just stupid.'_

That was all he could think while he tried to get the steps right.

"Jackie-poo, you have to move your hips with mine at a time. It's not that hard."

It's not like it was hard, it just didn't come natural to him to practically ground his hips on Donna to the rhythm of the music.

Donna. He had cheated on her, when she had only been nice to him. The guilt was eating him alive, and he couldn't take it anymore, so he had told her. He told her about what had happened with Kim while she was visiting her aunt. At first she was shocked, and then she yelled at him for being an unfaithful jerk. It didn't last long though, because she broke down crying, and it broke his heart. What happened next what was really unexpected. She asked him if it had meant something to him.

And he lied. He told her it hadn't meant a thing. Well, he didn't exactly lie. It hadn't meant anything to Kim, so if nothing would come out of it, he'd also act like if it had been no big deal and just a dumb mistake.

She had believed him, and forgiven him, saying that he was human and the fact that he had come clean meant that he loved her. He wasn't so sure of that, but didn't deny it either.

He heard laughter and turned his head, only to find the one and only Kim Crawford laughing with Mason. They were rehearsing the same step he and Donna were doing, and Mason had his hands all over Kim.

Something boiled inside of him. _He_ should be the one dancing with her. _He_ should be the one making her laugh. And most of all, _he_ was the only one allowed to touch her.

"Yo! Jack!" He heard his best friend calling him. "Can you and Donna come here a minute please?" He nodded and called his girlfriend, who trotted beside him until the reached the latino.

"What is it man?"

Jerry was about to answer when Kira appeared right next to him, smiling broadly, with Kim and Mason behind her. Kim looked confused.

"Erm Kira? Had you called us?"

"Yep." Replied the petite redhead. She looked at Jerry, who nodded at her.

"Okay guys," Started Jerry. "we've been watching you all, and well, we don't like what we're seeing."

Mason seemed lost. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that we think you guys aren't doing as well as you could." Answered Kira. "So, we've decided to do some changes."

"Changes?" Donna asked.

"Yes, changes. From now on, Donna and Mason will be dancing together, and Jack and Kim will be paired up." Jerry stated. Shock took over the four teenagers standing there.

Kim was the first one to find her voice. "_What_? Have you two gone insane? There's no way in hell I'm dancing with him. I'm doing just fine with Mason. What is wrong with you?" That last part was directed to Kira, who shrugged before answering.

"Look Kimers, I'm just doing what's better for the show."

He looked at Jerry. "Please, tell me this is some sick joke and that there's a camera hidden somewhere in this room."

"Sorry bro, but I really want these performances to be great."

"Yeah. Besides, you guys have no choice. We're in charge." Said Kira. Then they both left.

Donna pecked him in the cheek and walked away with Mason, while Kim just stood there.

"Great, just great." He heard her mutter under her breath, and rolled his eyes.

No words were spoken while they made their way to the back of the gym, and they could feel all eyes on them, everyone being shocked that the two of them were together and not killing each other. They reached their destination and with a couple of words agreed how they'll be rehearsing.

He started, approaching her with a movement of his feet and a spin, and she followed stepping towards him with a sway of her hips. He took her hand and spun her around, making her land right in front of him, her back mere inches away from his chest. She did some pop n' lock thing with her arms before bending down, giving him a perfect view of her butt. His hands went to her waist, and she immediately came back up, hitting his face with her hair, leaving her hands just centimeters above his. Then they grinded their hips together, with perfect sync, as if they had done it a million times before. They pulled away enough time for Kim to take impulse and then jump towards him. He caught her mid-air, securing her legs around his torso and the dipping her. She came up and they were face to face, nose to nose. He let go of her and she landed swiftly. They did a couple of house steps together and ended with him taking her by the waist and pressing her up against him.

For several seconds they just stood there, staring intensely at each other. She pulled away, stuttered something about being thirsty and left him there with his thoughts.

It had feel so natural, so _right_, to dance with her. He had never found so easy to dance until that very moment, which was completely wrong, because it was a touchy dance and he was _not_ dancing with his girlfriend, but with the girl he had cheated with. Though he was glad he was the only one to touch Kim that way, it was still completely wrong.

_'But it feels so damn right.'_

* * *

JERRY

"Please, tell me you've seen that." Kira whispered to him.

"Oh yeah, I have." 'That' being the little dance Kim and Jack had just done. Jerry knew about dancing, and that had to be one of the most intimate dances he had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot.

"I just don't get why they're both so damn stubborn. They are freaking perfect for each other!"

"Well, now that they'll be dancing together, thanks to your mischievous mind, they'll realize it. They just have to."

"And if they don't, I'll just lock them in a janitor closet and won't let them out until they admit their love for each other."

He looked at his girlfriend, amused. She looked back at him and rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of how glad I am that you're my girlfriend." He said, grinning widely. "And about how lucky I am that now your machiavellian plans aren't directed towards me."

She wacked him in the chest lightly, laughing. "I'm glad too." He winked at her and she blushed a bit, though she quickly covered it redirecting their attention to the issue at hand. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Yeah, I mean, it won't take long for them to realize their feelings towards each other, and with all the time they'll be spending together, they'll snap."

"I hope you're right Jerry. I want to see Kim happy."

He wanted to see her happy too. And he wanted Jack to be happy. And no matter what may have happened between them, he knew they would only be truly happy together.

_'I hope I'm right too.'_

* * *

KIM

Punch, punch, kick, dodge, punch, block, kick, punch.

She had been doing that for the last half hour. It wasn't complicated, but she wasn't doing it perfect, and she refused to be anything but that at karate.

"Kim, how long are you gonna keep on doing that routine?" Asked Nate.

"As long as it takes for it to be perfect."

"Is this like an OCD or you're just like that all the time?" She stuck her tongue out to him, and he shook his head. "And tell me, why aren't you practising for the show like Kira is?"

"Because Kira isn't practising at all." Kim rolled her eyes. "It's just a good excuse so I wouldn't get mad at her for hanging out with Jerry today."

"But shouldn't you rehearse? The show is in two days."

"I know, but I'm fine. I just feel that if I keep practising I'll mess it up."

The door burst open and Jack flashed in, slamming it shut behind him. Nate and Kim looked at him funny.

"Hey guys." He said awkwardly.

Nate nodded his greeting while Kim tilted her head to the side. "Erm...Hi?" She said.

"Sooo, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Are you hiding from someone or something?"

"Can't I just be here because I want to watch you train?" The look she gave him made clear that she didn't buy it and that he better tell her the real reason, so he sighed in defeat. "Mom wants me to go meet some old friends of hers, but I don't want to, so I told her that I needed to train."

"Wow Jack. Just wow."

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"Whatever." She said before going back to her routine.

_'Awkwaaaaaard.'_

* * *

JACK

Kim had been doing the same routine for like fifteen minutes, even though she had already mastered it. Then she took her boo staff and started going over a routine. It wasn't really hard, but she always got stuck at the same step. _'She needs to make a wider turn.'_

"You need to make a wider turn Kim." Nate said.

"How?" He went over to her and put the boo staff away. Then he stood behind her and held her waist.

"Like this." He said while making her turn.

"But it hurts if I turn so much."

"Then you gotta spread your legs a bit." Nate grabbed her thigh and moved her leg, but didn't remove his hand while she turned again. "Does it hurt now?"

"No, it's perfect. Thanks."

"Anytime Kimster." He replied, giving her thigh a squeeze. _'Okay, that's it.'_

"Could you stop that?" They both turned to him, confusion clear on their faces.

"Huh? Stop what?" Kim asked.

"What kind of a sensei takes this kind of liberties with his students?"

"Excuse me?" Nate said.

"Don't play innocent now. You're obviously taking advantage of her and feeling her up."

"What? You think I want to feel Kim up?" Nate asked. "Gross dude! She's like my cousin!"

"What? But I...I thought that..."

"What's this all about Jack?" Kim asked, annoyed.

"I think Jack here was jealous." Nate stated.

"Was not."

"I don't get it! Why would you be jealous?!"

"Because you replaced me!" He yelled. "I was the one that helped you improve! But now you ask him to do it!"

"Yeah well that's probably because I hate you!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!" Kim yelled. "You were my best friend, and you left me without a good bye or an explanation. You didn't try to get in touch with me during the whole year you spent in Japan. _You_ decided to leave my life. And now _I_ choose to keep you out of it! Did you really think everything would be the same as when you left? The guys may have taken you back, but I won't. I can't."

"Kim I-"

"I don't care! You had a whole year to try and explain yourself. You could have phoned, texted, hell I would have been fine with a Facebook post! But you didn't, because you were too occupied with your karate and your fangirls. Well, your train has left the station. Why don't you go be happy with your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone Jack? I've done just fine for this past year." And with that, she stormed right past him and left the basement.

He stood frozen in the spot for several moments, his mouth opening and closing resembling a fish.

"Dude, you screwed up big time." Nate stated. "I know Kim pretty well, and I've never seen her so upset about anyone, so you must have been really important to her. But you hurt her, and like I said, she's like my cousin. So if I find out that you've upset her just once again, I'll break every single bone in your body, got it?" And he left too, probably going after Kim to try and stop her from breaking anything.

Jack couldn't wrap his mind around it. All this time, Kim had hated him for the same reason he hated himself, and he had been stupid enough to not figure it out. He had left her, of course she would be mad at him, it was obvious.

_'How can I be so damn stupid?'_

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe it." Breathed Eddie.

"Neither can I." He said.

"I can't believe none of us thought of that possibility." Said Milton. "Come to think of it, it was the obvious reason."

"Yeah well, it still doesn't explain why she left _us_." Said Grace.

"Yeah, we never left her, so why would she hate us?" Asked Julie.

"Actually, it does." Said Jerry.

"What are you talking about Jerry?" Inquired Milton.

"After Kim confessed it to Jack, she called Kira. Then Kira told me everything about it. She explained that Kim has never hated us, she just needed to get away from us because we reminded her of Jack, and she couldn't take it."

"Really? So she's never hated us?" Julie asked with hope.

"No, it just hurt too much. So she quit the dojo and stopped hanging with us. But apparently, she never stopped caring. Remember that time when Frank and the Black Dragons wouldn't leave us alone for a whole week and then they just disappeared?" When the gang nodded, Jerry continued. "Well, it looks like Kim went to them and told them that if they ever bothered us again they'd be messing directly with her. And PUF! Frank and his guys were gone."

"Well, this is great news!" Exclaimed Eddie. "It means we can go back to normal! Jack just has to apologize to Kim and convince her that she belongs with us!" Everyone expressed their agreement. Well, almost everyone.

"No." He said sternly.

"What?" Grace said.

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not Jack?" Asked Milton.

"Look guys, I already messed the life she had before, making her leave it. Now she's happy, I'm not gonna jeopardize her new life. She has asked me to leave her alone, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"But Jack-" Julie started.

"No buts guys. Kim deserves to be happy, and I only bring her trouble. So I'll just stay out of her life."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and Jack got up and went to his locker, Jerry trailing behind him.

"You don't mean a word of what you just said." Jerry stated.

"Yes I do. Kim deserves to be happy."

"And we both know that you are the one that would make her the happiest."

"Maybe in the past Jerry, but right now, she hates me, and all I do is make her life complicated."

"In the past my ass. She loves as much as you love her. You two are just too stubborn to realize it and do something about it."

"Jerry, I know you mean well. But it's for the best. I'm with Donna, and I'm happy. And Kim has her own life and she's happy. There's no need to change that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Jack." The latino said before heading to his class.

Jack slammed his head on his locker. This was the right thing. He had already hurt her too much, he needed to stop. She deserved happiness and he would do everything to make sure she got it. Even if she didn't want to share it with him.

_'She doesn't need to share though, she's all the happiness I need.'_

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was worth the wait! So, they already admitted it. Yay! Kick!**

**As always, thank you so much for all your support and encouragement! You guys rock! :D**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**See you as soon as posible xD! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	15. Nothing else matters

**A/N: I know, I know! You all want to kill me for taking so long. I'm sorry! But my wifi decided it would be funny to stop working over the weekend, so yeah, I couldn't update sooner. I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Nothing else matters**_

KIM

Today was the day. The diva off had arrived. Apparently it was a great deal, because all lessons had been cancelled so they could set up everything perfectly.

The stage was pretty amazing – and scary -, with all the spotlights hanging from the ceiling. There were about eight hundred seats, and the show had been sold out. _'No pressure.'_ She had no idea that many people could fit in here, but apparently it was possible.

"Breath-taking huh?" Said Kira from behind her. "And kinda scary. Are you nervous?"

"No, not one bit."

"You do realize that our reputation won't be the same after this right? We won't be those girls just a few people had the guts to talk to. You sure you wanna go through with this?"

Kim thought about it for a while. It was true. Nothing would be the same after this. Well, she wasn't sure it had been the same for a while now. People may take her as a Bratz. Oh well, she'd just have to prove them wrong, probably by kicking their asses into oblivion. Yeah, that'll work.

"Completely." She looked at her best friend and smirked. "How about we show these people what real talent looks like?"

Kira smirked right back and they fist bumped before heading to their dressing room. Yep, both teams had gotten a dressing room each, it was that big of a deal.

"Wow." Kira said when they entered the room.

There were two vanities right beside each other, a couch and a couple of bean bags, and an attached bathroom. It was pretty nice.

"Not bad." Kim stated.

"Oh man, I can get used to this kind of life." Said Kira while jumping on the couch.

"Well, for now, just get dressed. The first choreo is in fifteen."

"I bet it's your favorite one." Kira teased, and Kim rose an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean, you get to rub against Jack, you must be really excited."

Kim narrowed her eyes at the redhead and the widen them in realization. "You did this on purpose. You never thought Mason and I weren't working well. You planned this so I'd have to dance with Jack and grind against him."

"Um-well, you see I-"

"Kira! I'm supposed to stay away from him! Why on Earth would you do that?!"

"Because I'm sick of seeing you be unhappy! And you love him and-"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Wait...you do?"

"Of course I do! I've been in love with him since I met him!"

"Then why don't you do something about it Kim?"

"Because..." Kim sighed. "He left."

"Kim, you can't hold onto that forever."

"I know, but we've changed. And even though I still like this Jack, he doesn't like this Kim."

"But Kim he-"

"Can we just please not talk about it? I need to focus on the show."

Kira sighed. "Alright. But this isn't over missy."

They changed into the first outfit, which consisted in denim short shorts, paired up with Supras and a T-shirt that matched the sneakers. Kira was wearing purple Supras and a grey T-shirt that said 'SWAG' in bright purple, that judging by how baggy it looked on her, was probably Jerry's. Kim was wearing red Supras and a white T-shirt with the Rolling Stone's logo that she had cut off the sleeves from. She decided to tuck it in, giving a flowy effect and showing the shorts completely.

"Girls, we're out in two." Said coach Mac peeking through the door. "Go to stage and take up your stances." And she disappeared.

Kim looked at Kira. "You ready for this Ki?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that, both girls headed towards the stage and took their stances, Kira's being in the very front and Kim in the second row to the right, where everyone would be seeing her get touchy with Jack. Yaaaay. Not.

She was stretching when she felt someone shift behind her. She turned her head to find Jack standing there awkwardly. "Hi." She said shyly. He nodded his greeting.

"Okay everyone, we're on in ten, nine, eight..."

The lights went out and there was a silence. The curtain opened slowly and the music started. The spotlights came on and the choreo started.

Kim didn't dare looking at the audience. She didn't have stage fright, not at all, but dancing was never her thing until Kira came along, and she feared she'd freaked and dance like she used to, which was _not_ very well. Apparently, Jack still knew her every expression, because he read her mind.

"Don't worry. Juts focus on me okay?" He whispered and she nodded.

It wasn't that hard to focus on him. The moment they started dancing, everything and everyone else faded away, it was just the two of them. They moved in perfect sync, and touched each other the right way. So right Kim had to restrain herself from moaning.

They had been so absorbed in each other they didn't notice the music coming to an end way too soon. The music stopped and the crowd started cheering. Not that any of them cared, they were too busy trying to get away from each other's gaze, but not really trying hard enough. Bodies pressed together and heavy breathing, Kim was the one to break the stare down first, glancing at his lips for a millisecond. She pulled away from him, not trusting herself, and left the stage hurriedly.

She entered her dressing room and closed the door behind her. _'What is wrong with you Kim? You have to stay away from him, and what do you do? Get lost in his eyes and look at his lips. Great job.'_

"Kim, are you okay?" She hadn't heard Kira coming in.

"Yeah."

"Really? Because you didn't look so well back there with Jack."

"Kira..." Kim warned.

"C'mon Kimers! Didn't you notice how great you two move together? It's as if you two were made for each other!"

"Whatever. Maybe we are, but that doesn't mean we have to be together. And now lets get changed."

The next outfit was free choice, since it was a battle. Kira was wearing black Converse with black shorts and a bright pink sweatshirt, while Kim had chosen purple Vans, white shorts, a purple crop top and a denim vest. They exited the room and went on stage, where coach Mac was giving directions.

Once everybody was there, they split up in the groups that had been settled. You see, it wasn't really a battle, since all the moves had been planned out, but the good thing is that if you forgot a step you could improvise and no-one would notice.

Everyone had a lot of fun with this choreo, with all the teasing to your opponent and such, and the audience seemed to love it, because the moment the music stopped, they burst in applause, some of them whistling. All the students bowed, since they would no longer perform and now it was time for the duet and the diva off.

Back in the dressing room, Kira was freaking out, pacing back and forth and amusing Kim.

"Ki, you have to calm down."

"I can't! What if I mess it up? What if I forget the steps? What if I trip? What if Jerry is so embarrassed he breaks up with me? What if-"

"Kira!" Kim held her friend by the shoulders. "None of that is gonna happen okay? You're gonna get out there and show the world what great dancers you and Jerry are. Now you need to take a deep breath and calm the hell down before I slap you."

Kira did as told, and then hugged Kim. "Thank you so much Kimers! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably still be addicted to peanut butter covered Oreo's." Kim laughed and Kira glared at her playfully.

"We agreed to never talk about that again!"

Kim held her hands up in surrender. "Okay okay. Now go out there with your man!"

Kira went on stage, where Jerry was already waiting for her. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt, the top three buttons undone, while Kira had gone with the classic red cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was strapless and erupted in frills right below her waist. She had black heels on, showing the little tattoo on her ankle.

Kim watched from backstage as the couple got ready. The lights went off again and the curtain opened. A single spotlight was directed at the duo, and then the music started.

It was beautiful. Kim had never seen Kira, or Jerry, dance like this. You could see the connection between them just by the way their eyes never left each other's. You could feel everything they felt. You could feel...love? Kim smiled to herself. She couldn't have asked for a better guy to make Kira fall in love, or for a better girl to take care of Jerry.

The dance finished and they both kissed passionately, making everyone cheer even louder. They parted and bowed, then headed backstage, Jerry towards Jack and the guys and Kira towards her.

"That was amazing Ki!" She said engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"Really? I was a bit nervous."

"A bit?" She teased. "It was great, really. Now c'mon, it's time to kick some bitches' ass."

They had barely entered the dressing room when someone knocked on the door. Kira opened a revealed Jerry, who kissed her and spun her around.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Jerry. You were great out there."

"Thanks. Hey, what's that?" He asked, nodding in the direction of a box with a lace on top.

"I have no idea." Kim answered.

"Well, lets find out." Kira said, untangling herself from Jerry and going over to the box, opening it. Inside there were a couple of cupcakes and a note. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Kira, in gratitude for your great work, we want to give you this present. We hope you enjoy them! Sincerely, coach Mac and Ms. Montgomery."

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of them." Kim stated.

"Yay! Cupcakes!" Kira immediately stuffed one in her mouth. "Wow, these are good."

Jerry laughed at her. "You're such a kid sometimes." Kira only grinned at him, but it fell almost immediately. She dropped what was left of the cupcake, one hand clutching her stomach and the other one covering her mouth. She ran into the bathroom, Jerry hot on her trail.

Kim was standing in the bathroom doorway, watching worried as her friend threw up with Jerry holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Oh, I see Kira has gotten our little present." Kim turned around and found Donna and her minions standing there.

"What did you do Donna? What was in those cupcakes?"

"Oh, it's nothing I swear. They're just some nice, sweet, _blueberry_ cupcakes."

"Blueberry?! Kira's allergic to blueberries you bitch!"

"Oh really?" Said Lorie. "We didn't know."

"How can you be so sick?! You could've sent her to the hospital!"

"Yeah, like you're some saint sweetheart."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Jack told me what happened. Everything."

Kim froze, her jaw dropping to the floor.

_'He did what now?'_

* * *

JACK

He had come to find Jerry, and what did he find? His girlfriend and the girl he is in love with – who are not the same person – fighting. He was peeking through the door and none of the girls had seen him.

"Jack told me what happened. Everything."

His eyes widen. _'Shit, they're gonna fight about me! I probably should get Donna out of there before Kim murders her.'_

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Kim asked.

"_You_ slept with _my_ boyfriend, you bitch."

Kim regained her cool. "Well, it's not like I did it all by myself you know? I wasn't aiming a gun at him." _'True.' _"Wait, if you know about it, why are you two still together?"

"I forgave him, it was a 'heat of the moment' thing. It didn't mean anything to him."

Something flashed through Kim's face. Something that looked way too similar to hurt. "That's not true. He wanted to know what it meant, so it must have meant something to him."

"Well, it didn't. He told me himself. He also said he loves me."

"You don't deserve him."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Well, at least I didn't cheat on him." This time it was Donna who froze. _'What?'_ "That's right hun. Next time you sleep with a boy while 'visiting your aunt', make sure he's not Kira's cousin and my sensei."

"Nate is Kira's cousin?!" _'Whoa, she cheated on me with Nate? While I was cheating on her with Kim? This is just messed up. Wait, I confessed, and she didn't! And she lied to me! Why would she do that?'_

"Yep. Talk about fate."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Jack won't believe you if you tell him, he loves me remember?"

"Yeah, but you obviously don't feel the same way."

"But you do. Why do you think I'm still with him huh? I told you I'd win this bet, and you can't win without Jack. And he'll never want to be with you. Here, let me show you something hun." Donna took her phone out and then shoved it in Kim's face. He couldn't see what was there, but it sounded like a video.

"_But you're right. She is a hypocrite. But, let her be, like you said, there's no need to keep trying. She's not worth it."_

Oh no. That was him. He said that to Donna when he got mad at Kim. She had been recording him? That bitch. It was all a plan to hurt Kim! But why?

"See." Donna said. "I told you, he'll never like you."

Kim was mad, he could tell. Mad and hurt. She clenched her fists. "Listen Donna, your feud is with me. Kira never did anything to you, so why did you do this to her huh?"

"Are you really that dumb? If Kira is sick, you'll have to go out there _alone._ Now tell me Crawfish, do you think you can handle?" And with that, Donna and the girls turned to leave, so he quickly hid himself. When they were gone, he peeked once again, and saw Jerry and Kira coming out of the bathroom, him holding her, and her looking really sick. Kim was facing one of the vanities, with her back towards them, and he'd swear he saw a tear rolling down her face.

"I can't believe she did this." Jerry said. "I can't believe Jack's dating that monster."

"Yeah well, people tend to disappoint us." Kim said, wiping away the tear and turning towards them. "How are you feeling Ki?"

"Like shit. I can't go out there Kim. I'm sorry."

"Are you stupid? There's nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault."

"But now you have to perform by yourself."

"It's okay Kira. I'll still kick their asses. I'll do it for the both of us."

"Girls, why didn't you tell Jack about Donna and Nate?" Asked Jerry.

Kim sighed. "You heard her, he loves her. She's the only girl he's dated since Janice, and we feared that if he found out he'll lose faith in relationships forever."

"Wow, so you still care huh?"

"I never stopped Jerry."

"Okay, if you two don't hug right now, I'll kick both of you into next week." Kira stated, pulling away from Jerry. They both laughed but complied, and melted in a much needed hug.

"I've missed you Jerry."

"I've missed you too lil' sis."

Jack was dumfounded. _'She loves me. She still cares. I can't believe I was so stupid! I have to do something! But what can I possibly...of course!'_ His face lit up and he sped off to God knows where.

_'I'm getting you back Kim.'_

* * *

KIM

After the scene with Jerry, they headed to the stage, where Ms. Montgomery was introducing Donna and her girls. She left the stage and the lights went off. When they came back on, Donna and her clique were standing in the middle of the stage. They were wearing stilettos, denim shorts and bikini tops. _'Wait, bikini tops? Yep, it wasn't an illusion. Wow, just wow.'_

Wolf whistles were heard from the audience, along with some whispering. The music started. They were singing 'California Girls' by Katy Perry. _'Suits them.'_ Their singing was pretty good, but what in reality was earning the cheers were the moves they were doing. They were just missing a pole. It was pretty disgusting, and really degrading to all women.

They finished and bowed, giving everyone a perfect view of their chests. Yep, even more insulting. Kim, Kira and Jerry went back to the dressing room. Milton, Julie, Eddie and Grace were at the door, waiting for them.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey! Whoa! Kira are you okay?"

"Not really, I'm sick."

"What?" Shrieked Milton.

"Donna poisoned her." Informed Jerry once they were all in the dressing room.

Grace went read. "That bitch! I'm gonna rip her empty head off!"

"Grace, calm down." Ordered Julie. "What are you gonna do now? You can't go on stage like that."

"I know. Kim's performing alone."

Kim, who had been quite distracted during this exchange, snapped back into reality upon hearing her name. "Yep, all by myself. Oh God. I'm performing by myself." She whispered to herself, starting to freak out.

"Kim." Kira called, but the blonde ignored her.

"I'm totally gonna mess up the lyrics!"

"Kim..."

"I'll be embarrassed forever!"

"Kim!"

"I'm gonna lose against Donna and-"

_SMACK!_

The room went silent. Kim held the side of her face that Kira had just slapped. Yeah, you heard right, _slapped._ She looked at her best friend.

"Listen up Kimers. You are not gonna mess this up. I know you, and you can do this. You're gonna go out there and own the stage got it? Just make sure to kick that bimbo's ass while you are at it."

Kim nodded and hugged her. "You better pray that I don't get a red mark Ki, or else."

Kira laughed and let go of her friend. "What are you gonna sing?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, we were going to sing 'Locked out of heaven' by Bruno Mars, but I can't sing it by myself. And I have exactly two minutes to choose another song. Yipee!" She said sarcastically.

"C'mon Kimers! I've heard you sing! You can sing any song almost perfectly by just hearing it. So use that head of yours and find one that you know will rock the audience's world."

Kim obeyed and started going through every song she knew, trying to find the perfect one. And when she did, she smirked.

"Oh, I know that smirk. It's her 'get ready to be blown away' smirk. Though it's kinda mixed with her 'Donna's head will explode' smirk." Kira stated, and everyone laughed.

"Girls, you gotta get to stage now." Said Ms. Montgomery.

"There's been a change of plans Ms. Montgomery. Kira's sick and she can't perform, so I'll be by myself." The teacher only nodded, though she sent Kim a look that said 'you're telling me everything about this later'.

Everyone made their way to the stage and after being introduced, Kim stood in the middle of it. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her perfectly and had a black bow tied on her waist, from where the dress puffed out until her mid-thigh, with a tutu like skirt. Paired up with black heels and a necklace with a musical note, she looked stunning. Her hair down, curled to perfection, framing her face. Her face nude except for the black eyeliner and mascara, and her signature red lipstick.

The curtain opened, and she looked at the crowd, who was looking right back at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then the piano started playing the first cords to 'Girl on fire' by Alicia Keys, and Kim just let go. The first words left her lips, making the audience go silent. Word by word, note by note, Kim sang the only way she knew, pouring her heart out. Everyone but Kira and Ms. Montgomery was shocked, being this the first time they'd ever heard the blonde sing. And oh boy, did she sing like an angel.

"She's just a girl and she's on fire." She finished, and looked at the crowd expectantly, her breath a bit quicker than usual. Nobody moved. It couldn't be possible. Kim Badass Crawford couldn't have that angelic voice, it just didn't seem right.

But it was true indeed, and it didn't take long for everyone to burst in applause and cheering, standing up, giving the blonde the ovation she deserved.

Said blonde could only smile, and with a little bow of her head, she went backstage, only to be jumped by her fierce best friend.

"I knew you could do it! You were amazing out there Kimers!"

She hadn't find her voice just yet, being much more busy trying to process the fact that everyone had heard her singing and they had liked it.

Once Kira released her, everyone took their turn hugging her, which she happily accepted, having missed the gang for way too long.

"I just can't believe I actually did it." She breathed.

"Well, you did." Stated Grace.

"And you were pretty damn incredible." Added Jerry.

"C'mon, they're about to announce the winner." Said Milton.

"You mean they're about to confirm everyone that Kim has wiped the floor with Donna." Laughed Eddie.

"Yep, that's exactly what I meant." Replied the ginger boy.

They waited by the stage, listening to Ms. Montgomery's speech.

"I want to thank everyone for helping make this show work, and specially coach McGregor who has helped me organize everything. I also want to remark the great work the students have done in the performances, being lead by Kira Hastings and Jerry Martinez, whose talent has been already showed by that amazing tango." A wave of applause was heard, but Ms. Montgomery quieted it down. "And now, the big moment of the night. The winner of the diva-off. Can both contestants come on stage?" Once the four girls were on stage, she continued. "Well, even though both performances were great, there has to be a winner. And the crowd has chosen that winner, whose name is inside this envelope. Drumroll please. The winner is...KIM CRAWFORD!"

Instant cheering were heard, but Kim didn't hear any of those, she just heard her friends calling her name and hugging her again. She felt like crying of joy, but she didn't. She was still Kim Crawford, with or without her singing skills.

"_WHAT?_" Donna shrieked. "You can't be serious! _That_ can't have won!"

"Well Donna, she did. Why don't you just get over it?" Said Julie, with an attitude not even Milton knew she had.

Donna just glared at her, and turned back to Kim. "Well, I still have what you want the most Crawford."

"Actually," A deeper voice said from behind Donna. "no you don't."

Everyone turned in that direction and found Jack standing there, arms crossed, smirk on his face and guitar on his back. _'Wait...guitar on his back?'_

Before anyone had the chance to ask, the brunet went to the middle of the stage and took the microphone that stood there.

"Hello everyone. I'm Jack Brewer. As many of you know, I'm dating Donna Tobin. Well, news flash, I'm not anymore." Everyone gasped. "I'd bore you with the details of how she's mean and cruel, but most of you already know that side of her. And besides, the real reason I'm breaking up with her is because I don't love her. That's right people, I love someone else. She's the most beautiful, strong, stubborn and amazing girl I've ever met. And I made the terrible mistake of letting her go once. But not again." He sat down in a tool and brought his guitar to his hands, re-adjusting the mic's height. "This one's for you Kim Crawford. I love you."

He started strumming the guitar, a melody coming out of it.

"Oh my God!" She whispered right before covering her mouth with her own hand. _'He remembered.'_

He then began singing, the lyrics of 'Mine' by Taylor Swift flowing smoothly from his mouth. And this time, she didn't care about her reputation. She didnt give a damn about anyone that wasn't him, and she cried.

She cried because he had remembered the song she liked so much, only because it had been playing on the mall when they went to get burgers after the Ricky Weaver toss. She cried because she had lost him and now he was back. She cried because she loved him, and by some miracle, he loved her back.

The song finished, and everyone was expectant. He stood up and was about to turn around, but she didn't give him a chance, because she flung herself at him, her arms immediately wrapping themselves around his neck while she kissed him with everything she had. He would've kissed back, but again she was faster than him, and broke the kiss.

"I love you too lover boy." She whispered, to which he only smiled in response before kissing her again.

They didn't care about the crowd cheering for them. Or about the tantrum Donna threw in the middle of the stage. Not even about how Jerry screamed 'KICK PREVAILS! WOOO!'. They just didn't care.

They were together. After all they've been through, they finally were together.

_'What's there more to ask?'_

* * *

**A/N: YAAAY! KICK! Finally they're together! I'm sorry to say this story is coming to an end. I plan on making another chapter and then an epilogue, but that's it. Don't worry, I'll be writing a new Kick story soon. Anyways, it's past midnight right now, and I really need some sleep, so I¡ll explain further in the next chapter.**

**As always, you guys rock! I seriously can't express how happy all of your reviews and favorites make me, I just can't.**

**See you as soon as possible! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	16. You'll always find your way back home

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please, don't throw stuff at me. I know I've taken so long to update but it's been a really bad couple of weeks. And I was going to update last night, but my computer died and I lost everything :( But here it is now. And it's the last one. So I'll just leave you to read it. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**You'll always find your way back home.**_

KIM

"...and now we're dating."

Jack was holding her right hand with his left one, both of them sitting in the living room's couch, with Linda, Richard and John opposite them. They had just told them the whole story about them hating each other, the pranks, and that they were finally together. Kim smiled to herself at the thought. _'We're together. It never gets old.'_

They were waiting for the reaction. She had been expecting some kind of scolding for lying to them this whole time and for the pranks, but boy, had she been wrong.

Linda stood up. "Okay, pay up you two." She said extending her hands to John and Richard. They both groaned and took their wallets out, placing a ten dollar bill each on her hands.

"You know Jack, you could have waited until Christmas break to ask her out. Those twenty bucks would be mine." Richard said.

"Okay," Kim said. "what's going on? Please tell me you didn't bet on us getting together as well."

"As well?" John asked.

"Half the high school had bet on Kick getting together. I didn't even know we had a couple name." Jack informed.

"Yeah well, I think it's cute." Said Linda.

"And it suits you." Added Richard.

"So you _did_ bet on us. I can't believe this." Kim said amused.

"What? It was pretty obvious you two would end up together. You could feel the tension from miles away." John said, shrugging.

"Now that you're finally together, I want to say something." Started Linda. "You two better keep it down and use protection. I don't want to have a bad night sleep nor a grandchild at the time. Got it?"

Kim felt herself blushing deeply while Jack just chuckled. "Got it mom."

She beamed at them. "Well then, I have business to take care of." She said standing up.

"So do I." Said Jack, getting up as well. Kim looked at him questioning. "And you are coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yep. C'mon." She stood up and followed him to the garage. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Okay lover boy, spill it. What's going on and what are you hiding behind your back?"

"We're going on our first official date." He stated. "But I want it to be a surprise, so you'll have to wear this." He took a blindfold from behind his back.

"What? Why do I have to wear that?" She whined.

"Because like I said, it's a surprise. Now get on the bike."

She pouted but did as told and got on the Harley. He put the blindfold on and then the helmet. She felt the bike move under her and a body press against her front.

"Hold on tight Kimmy."

And with that, they sped off to God knows where. But she didn't really mind. He was with her after all.

* * *

JACK

The wind was hitting his face and waving through his hair. He was riding an all too familiar path. He had spent the whole morning setting everything up. It was going to be perfect. Kim deserved nothing but that, so he'd make sure their first official date was one she'd never forget.

"Jack, are we there yet?"

"Nope."

She groaned. "Where are you taking me? Alaska?"

He chuckled at her impatience. "Just a couple of minutes more beautiful." He heard her sigh.

He took the last turn before reaching their destination and smiled brightly. He stopped the bike and got off. Kim stiffened at the sudden halt, causing him to chuckle.

"We're here. C'mon, get off the bike."

She scoffed. "You know, this would be a lot easier if I didn't have a blindfold on."

"Yeah, well. I like challenges." He said, helping her off and making sure she didn't trip. He guided her to the spot where he had settled everything, and then separated himself from her, taking a step back. "Okay Kimmy, you can take it off now."

She did as told, throwing the blindfold roughly to the floor. He saw her froze. Sweat started dripping from his forehead, a sudden nervousness taking over him. _'She doesn't like it. Maybe she hates this place and I brought her here. God, how can I be so stupid! She probab-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a bone-crushing hug coming from the petite blonde that he was proud to call his girlfriend. He hugged her back with just as much force, burying his face in her red streaked hair that still smelt of strawberries.

"I love it." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

* * *

KIM

She pulled away from him and smiled at him, pecking him quickly on the lips before turning to the scene in front of her.

They were at their secret beach. There were a table and two chairs right under her favorite palm tree. The sky was orange, being just a little above an hour left before sunset. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore relaxed her, she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the salty smell of the sea. A pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist, and her smile only widen.

"Hey sleeping beauty, dinner's ready." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and glanced at the table, where laid two plates with...pizza?

"Really Jack? Pizza?" She asked amused.

He shrugged. "Well, I couldn't bring my famous Mac&Cheese, so pizza it is. It's your favorite though."

She laughed at him and took a seat, as he lit the candles that rested on the tables. He sat and they started dinner, chatting lightly about everything that had happened during the year they hadn't seen each other. After finishing their pizza, they laid on the sand on top of a blanket Jack had brought. They were just watching the sunset, and Kim looked up at Jack, who had her securely in his arms, and smiled at him, while staring intensely.

"What?" He asked when he realized she was staring.

"Nothing. It's just...you couldn't have thought of a better first date. This is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, expect a lot more from now." He said before diving for a kiss.

A kiss that was meant to show her how much he loved her. A kiss that was meant to be innocent and pure. And even though she felt the love he had, the kiss was nothing but innocent.

She grasped his hair, pulling at it, making him groan and giving her tongue access to his mouth. He fought back though, and re-adjusted her so she was straddling him. His hands went to her butt, giving it a squeeze and making her jump slightly on top of him.

One of his hands went under her shirt, feeling the skin there, leaving her shivering at the contact. He smirked into the kiss, knowing the effect he had on her.

"You cheater." She whispered against his lips, only making him chuckle. "Oh, you think it's funny?" Her left hand went to his abs, scratching them, earning a groan from him. "Not so funny now right?" She asked smirking.

Brown eyes dark with lust stared right through her. "Kimmy, don't play with me."

"Last time you said something along those lines, I proved you wrong, didn't I?" She asked, voice low and seductive.

And suddenly she was on her back, Jack on top of her, licking his lips. And in the blink of an eye, his lips were on her neck, right where the shoulder starts, also known as her sweet spot, making sure she saw the stars. Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, and then one by one, all the buttons were undone. She pushed him back, straddling him again, and taking his shirt off in the process.

And now it was her turn to kiss every inch possible of his body, sucking and nipping at the right places, making sure to have him wrapped around her finger. But Jack was not like others, and while everything Kim was doing to him was turning him on, he still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

Calloused and determined hands made their way under Kim's T-shirt and found the clasp of her bra, undoing it in a swift movement, so softly Kim didn't notice until the same hands were at her breasts, squeezing and teasing, making her eyes snap shut.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jack took her shirt off, his hands still doing wonders to her, and his mouth was on hers again. Eyes opening to the feeling of the cool breeze against her skin, Kim moaned into the kiss. Sensing that he was taking control, her own hands went into action, undoing the buckle of his belt and his zipper. He was about to protest, but the words got caught in his throat the moment her cool, soft hand touched him, and he knew all coherence had abandoned his body.

Slowly pumping up and down with one hand and taking his jeans off with other one, Kim leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "You should've realized by now that I always take control Jackie."

He leant back, using his hands to support himself while Kim drove him to heaven. He forced himself to keep his eyes open all the time, because no way in hell would he miss this display _again_.

She licked her way from his Adam's apple to the waistband of his boxers, which were still on, but surely not for long. Still pumping him, she planted feather like kiss all over the area, making sure to not touch the most sensitive skin, teasing him. He growled, deep and guttural, from the back of his throat. _'That's my cue.'_

She wrapped her mouth around him, swirling her tongue around and licking him from base to top. She was about to deep throat him, but he yanked her up so they were face to face. She looked at him, clearly confused.

It's not that he wasn't enjoying it, he was actually enjoying it too much. This was their first date, and seeing that their first time together wasn't how he had expected it, he'd make up to her. So he was not coming in her mouth today. No, he'd only come when she came with him.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, he kissed her and pushed her on her back, quickly discarding her shorts. He pulled away, and kissed his way down, teasing her nipples and leaving love bites all over her tummy. Following his way down, he came face to face with – what else could it be – the infamous red thong.

He started mumbling to himself to calm down, because it took all in him not to take at that exact moment. But he couldn't do that, he had to please her, and he had to make her beg. Taking the undergarment off, he went straight to the point, his tongue entering her already wet core.

Something between a moan and a whimper escaped her mouth, and while her eyes turned to the back of her head, her hands found their way to his hair. She thought she was in cloud nine, but boy was she wrong. She went straight past said cloud the moment his fingers entered her too, dancing with his tongue and giving her a pleasure she never thought possible.

She was there, _so close_, she could almost see it. Just a flick more of his tongue and she'd...why did he stop?

His fingers still inside her, he hovered above her, coming to whisper against her lips. "Do you want to come babe?"

She snorted. "No, I actually want to dissect a frog." He pinched her clit, making her whimper and squirm under him.

"I wouldn't make snarky comments if I were you. Answer me." He demanded, his hot breath hitting her face, turning her on even more. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes." She breathed. "So bad. Jack please." She couldn't take it anymore, his stupid fingers were so freaking skilled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Any other time, she'd have rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but right now, she was _his_, and he knew it, so no point in fighting back. "_Please._"

He kissed her roughly and quickly before getting up. He got rid of his boxers and took a condom out of his no time in putting it on, he rapidly got back to Kim, and before she even had the time to think, he was already inside her.

Both of them moaning at the sensation of completing each other, Jack's hands found Kim's and he intertwined their fingers. His pace was slow, making sure to go as deep as he could in each and every thrust.

Because this time, he wasn't fucking her. No, he was making love to her. He was showing her that he'll protect her no matter what, and that she's everything to him.

And that was exactly what she was feeling. Every kiss, every touch, every whisper that escaped his mouth was proving her that she no longer had to worry about getting hurt, or being alone. She felt that he meant every word when he told her he loved her, and that he wasn't just saying it. She felt _loved_, and that was something Kim had always craved for.

His pace started picking up, and he re-adjusted them so she was now riding him. _'He knows me too well.' _Her hands went to his neck and his went to her waist, helping her up and down.

They both were close, and it only took a couple more thrust for them to fall over the edge, her screaming his name, and him biting down hard on her shoulder to prevent from screaming himself.

They rode off their orgasms and just stood there, in each other's arms, completely happy. Her hair was messed up, her make up a bit off and she was glistening with sweat, yet he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

She pressed her forehead against his, eyes closed still recovering from her high. She was biting her lower lip and breathing heavily, giving her the perfect mix between innocent and naughty. "I love you." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him through her eyelashes.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Not even a half of how much I love you, angel." She smiled and rested her head on the crook of his neck. He finally rolled out of her, though he didn't let go of her, and laid them both down.

And there they spent the rest of the day, in each other's embrace, laying naked in the middle of a beach only them knew.

And honestly, they wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Monday came, and she woke up to a 'Good morning sleepy-head' and a kiss on the temple. She got up and went into the shower. She'd ask him to come in with her, but they both knew that would only end up with both of them in detention for being late, and later on with both of in Saturday detention for extreme PDA in detention. So yeah, showering alone was the best option.

She got dressed in some skinny jeans and one of his shirts, pairing it up with black combat boots. She curled her hair and did her make up, putting black eyeliner on and applying some blush, finishing it off with her red lipstick.

She was heading to the kitchen when her vision suddenly went black.

"Kiss me and no-one will get hurt." She giggled, - yeah, _giggled – _and turned around, pecking him quickly.

"Let's go Casanova, or we're going to be late."

They entered the kitchen together, and while she got the glasses he went to the fridge.

"Oh, so now it will be like this? No sour faces, no witty comments and no death glares? All lovey-dovey faces and smiles? Bah, you were more fun before." John stated, and they both laughed.

They had breakfast and, after picking their respective bags, headed outside to wait for the other couple to arrive. Once they did, they put their bags in the trunk and Kim and Kira took their usual seats at the front, leaving two confused boys on the sidewalk.

"But-" Jack started, pointing between him and Kira. "Kim I- I thought that..."

"Told you to not get used to it lover boy. Now c'mon, I don't wanna get detention." And with that, she put her sunglasses on and started the car, smirking at the expressions the two guys had, secretly fist bumping Kira.

_'I have a very good feeling about this year.'_

* * *

It was a quite crazy day. Everyone was asking them about everything. Why they fought, why did he date Donna, why did she quit cheerleading, and so on. But it had been a good day, because Donna had – yet again – gotten expelled for her little cupcake stunt, and so had Lorie and Heather.

During Lunch, Kim and Kira had sat with the warriors, who were more than happy to have Kim back and to welcome Kira into the gang.

But now, she had to do something. And that's why she was standing here, in the middle of the food court, staring intensely at the sign in front of her, which read 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo'. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, entering in what once was her safe place. She looked around.

Same blue, old mats. Same grey, beat up lockers. Same cat smell. She went over to the wall Jack had flown through, which was the same one he had thrown Arthur in.

Upon hearing the bell, Rudy had gotten out of his office, only to find a very familiar, yet not so much anymore, blonde wandering around his dojo.

"Kim? Is that you?"

She turned around, and smiled awkwardly. "Hi Rudy." There was a silence between them, and she sighed, knowing there was no time for small talk. "Listen Rudy, I know you're probably hurt by what I did, the way I left. But I just couldn't take it anymore. The thing is, now he's back, and we're together and everything is fine. And I get it if you don't want to take me back, because you obvi-"

"Kim!" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. "This will always be your dojo."

She smiled brightly and engulfed him in a bear hug, which he happily returned. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime. Wait, what's this about you and Jack being together?" He asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

She grinned at him. "Weeeeell, you see, it's kind of a long story, and I promise to tell you everything about it later. But long story short, we realized we needed each other."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm really happy for the both of you. Now Kim, you've been MIA for a year, so you're probably rusty. I'd suggest you start fighting Milton, maybe even Jerry, though he's a brown belt now and it'll probably be a bit hard."

She was about to reply when a chuckle stopped her. "Rudy, I don't think you want to do that. Like, I appreciate Milton's and Jerry's lives, so it wouldn't be nice having my girlfriend kill them."

"Listen Jack, I know you love each other and all that, but c'mon. No karate for a year and you think she's as good as you?"

"Rudy, I know it for a fact." Jack stated from where he was standing, leaning on the column at the entrance.

"Oh really? Alright Kim, why don't you show us your _amazing_ karate skills huh?" Rudy said, turning to her. "C'mon, I'm sure you can at leas-"

"HI-YA!"

A loud groan came from the blond man that was now looking up at the ceiling. He cracked one eye open and looked at his student. "Did you just..."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, you're in." He said, struggling to get up by himself. "Geez Kim, how did you even do that? Were you trained by Bruce Lee's ghost or something?"

She laughed at him. "Or something."

"Told you." Said Jack, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yo, yo, yo! Jerry's in da house!"

"For God sake Jerry, do you have to do that every time we go into the dojo?" Milton said exasperated, with Julie hanging from his arm.

"Yeah, it gets annoying at the third time you do it." Said Grace, rolling her eyes, her hand clutched in Eddie's.

"You're all jealous because you don't have the swag to make that sound cool." Jerry said, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Neither do you." Retorted Eddie.

"Hey! Four against one? Really guys? That's low. Leave him alone!" Said Kira, laughing.

"Never in my life I thought I'd hear that from you Kira." Stated Julie in between giggles.

"Hey guys!" Said Eddie, noticing the couple and the sensei. "Kim are you back in the dojo?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Awesome mamacita!" Exclaimed Jerry.

Everyone except Kira went to group-hug her, while the redhead stood at the door awkwardly.

"And who may you be?" Rudy asked her.

"Oh, I'm Kira. Kim's best friend and Jerry's girlfriend. But don't worry, I'll let you train. I was just leaving."

"What? Why?" Said Kim.

"Kim this is your dojo, your place, not mine. It's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you crazy? As long as I'm here this is your place too." Stated Jerry.

"Yeah, and we can always use another student." Chimed in Jack.

"Oh, so you know karate?" Inquired Rudy.

Kira shrugged. "Little bit."

"In that case, why don't you show me and see if we have a place for you here?"

Kira shrugged again and went to one of the dummies. She took her stance, and with a fluid motion, did a perfect round flying kick, sending the dummies head straight to Rudy's hands.

He gulped and looked at her, eyes almost out of their sockets. "I'll go find the papers." He said with a small voice, and then left for his office.

Kim laughed and hugged her best friend, and when she released her, Jerry took Kira by the waist and spun her around.

"I guess it's official." Said Jack.

"Yeah." Said Kim. "Welcome to the Wasabi Warriors Ki."

"I say we celebrate." Suggested Julie.

"Yeah, how about we go get some food?" Asked Grace.

"Falafel Phil's, here I come!" Exclaimed Eddie. "Race you all there!"

Everyone broke out in a sprint. Well, everyone but Kim and Jack, who stood behind.

"They haven't changed one bit at heart." Kim stated.

"Yeah, that's why they're awesome. It's great to have you back." He said, hugging her from behind and burying his head in her hair. She closed her eyes and intertwined their fingers together.

"And ain't nowhere that I'd rather be."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is it. There will be an epilogue, but I don't know when yet. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I'll be writing another Kick story soon, so I hope you check that one out as well.**

**As always, your reviewes made my day.**

**Sorry this isn't as emotional and happy as always. Like I said, bad week.**

**See you soon! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey there fanfictioners! I'm back with the epilogue I promised. I'm really sorry if there were any spell mistakes on the last chapter, but I was running late and didn't have the chance to check it. Anyways, here it goes! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' it_ or any other registered brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

KIM

"Wow, that was an amazing story mom." Logan said.

"Yeah! It was like a fairytale!" Added Samantha.

"Well, every single detail of it was true." Kim stated.

She was currently sitting on her couch, leaning on Jack, who was right beside her. On the other couch were Kira and Jerry, sitting in a similar position, smiling at the kids.

The kids. Life had treated them right after high school. They had all gone to college together. Milton and Julie majored in Science. Eddie majored in business while Grace majored in English to become a teacher. Jerry majored in dancing, and was currently the P.E. teacher in Seaford High, while Kira had majored in nursery and now worked at the local hospital. Jack had majored in business as well, and now run a line of a very popular store along with Eddie. And Kim had majored in journalism, reaching her dream of presenting the news.

Jack and her had gone strong since junior year, and still in love as ever. He proposed when they were 21, in the very spot he first declared his love for her after the diva off. And two years later, they had Logan. Logan had his mother's blond hair, and his father's moles. One year later, Deelaila was born. Dee was the vivid image of her father, with long, wavy, brown hair and deep chocolate orbs, though she had inherited her mother's dazzling smile.

"Geez, talk about drama." Byron said.

"Tell me about it kid." Answer Jerry.

Jerry proposed when they were 22, in the break of a musical he had been starring in, in front of everyone in the audience. It was the cutest thing ever. And amazingly enough, they also had two kids, boy and girl, same age as theirs. Byron had Jerry's factions, but Kira's originally brunet hair, and Sam had her father's coal hair, reaching her waist, and her mother's mesmerizing emerald eyes.

The four kids had grown together, forming a bond between them as strong as their parents' one.

"Thanks for keeping it PG 13, by the way." Dee said, making the four teenagers laugh.

"Deelaila April Brewer! What's wrong with you?" Jack asked his daughter, amused. She only shrugged in response.

"I don't get why you're so surprised Jack." Started Kira. "She got that attitude from the woman you married." Kim threw a pillow at her. "Hey! I only speak the truth!"

"Hey guys, what happened to Donna?" Asked Sam.

Kim looked at the kids, who were sprawled on the floor. Byron and Logan were on the bean bags, while Sam and Dee were laid on top of a bunch of pillows. She looked back at Kira, who nodded at her and then turned to the kids.

"Well, after telling Ms. Montgomery the whole cupcake fiasco, Donna got expelled again, but this time she took her minions down with her. She didn't bother us for the rest of junior year. And well, on senior year, she changed." Kira shrugged.

"What do you mean 'changed'? Inquired Logan.

"Apparently, she fell in love." Started Kim. "With this exchange British guy. Kirk?" She looked at Kira for assurance, and when the redhead nodded, she followed. "And well, she stopped being a bitch. She even apologized. I think she lives in Minnesota now."

"So, you never got revenge on her mom?" Asked Byron.

Kira smirked. "I never said that, now did I?" Byron was about to speak up again, but she beat him to it. "I'll tell you some other time, when you're not my legal responsibility anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Sam.

"It means that our revenge may or may not have been illegal." Stated Kim.

The four adults laughed at the memory. Donna's face was priceless when she woke up that day. Kim and Kira had managed to sneak into Donna's room, and they changed her shampoo for a green hair dyer. They also hid a little cam on one of her drawers, so they got a perfect picture of her face when she saw their art work. _'Good thing she never found evidence it was us.'_

"Oh, so you break the laws, but you get mad when I get detention for getting in a fight. Yeah, that makes sense." Dee said, rolling her eyes.

"That's different." Kim argued.

"Oh really? Because to me it looks like Tiffany is as much of a bitch as Donna was."

"Language young lady." Said Jack warningly.

"She does have a point Jack." Said Jerry.

"Yeah, that Tiffany girl is really mean. She picks on almost everyone that's in a lower grade than her." Chimed in Byron.

"Mean? That girl is a living hell." Stated Dee. "We should totally give her a nickname."

"Bitch-fanny." Said Sam and Logan at the same time. They looked at each other across the room, and instantly looked away, a faint blush in both of their cheeks, though it was barely noticeable.

Kim and Kira did notice though. And even now, when they're forty years old, they still shared that telepathy they acquired at sixteen. And right there and then, they knew that their lives would be intertwined forever.

"I saw that blush too, you know?" Jack whispered in her ear. "Just promise me that whatever plan you're mentally discussing with Kira won't destroy my house."

She laughed loudly, earning weird looks from everyone in the room. "I promise."

"Okay, that story was really nice. All rainbows and lollipops, but please, leave the mushy-mushy stuff for your bedroom." Said Dee.

"Yeah, unless you want multi-colored barf all over your living room." Finished Logan, and the he turned to Byron. "You're so lucky your parents are normal."

"Normal? Turn around dude." Logan did, and came face to face with Kira and Jerry brushing their noses together right before kissing.

"Eeeeew mom! Dad! My eyes!" Yelled Sam.

"Oh my Gosh! Who are the hormonal ones here?!" Asked Dee.

"You're all just a bunch of whining babies." Stated Jack.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you guys keep your hands to yourselves when you have girlfriends." Added Jerry. "But you girls, _have_ to keep them for yourselves, got that?" He said, his protective side kicking in.

"Oh, puh-lease." Sneered Kira. "You were the first one to ask me to break that rule, so don't get ahead yourself Swaggie."

"And now we're getting into the TMI field." Said Byron.

"Mom, can I get a tattoo?"

"What?! No! Of course not Dee!"

"But you got one when you were my age. And you didn't tell granny. And you got it in a really interesting place." Dee teased. "So, it's only fair that I can get one too."

"Yeah well, life isn't fair hun. You're not getting a tattoo, and that's final."

Sam and Dee shared a glance and quickly looked at the floor.

"What was that?" Kira asked them.

"What was what mommy?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh, so there _is_ something." Said Jerry. "Spill it missy." Sam looked at Dee, who was looking right back at her, nervous expression on both their faces.

"Dee..." Jack started. "Is there something you wanna share?"

"Well daddy, you see..."

"Oh, she said 'daddy'. Kim, it'll be better if you handle this. I may not be able to stand it."

Kim rolled her eyes at her husband and then looked sternly at the two girls. "Well, talk."

"It's really nothing." Started Sam.

"Just that we may or may not have already gotten a tattoo each..." Dee trailed off.

"Oh, see Ki? Nothing to worry about." Said Jerry. _'3...2...1...and...'_ "Wait what?!"

"It's no big deal dad."

"Oh, we'll tell you when it's a big deal." Jack said.

Kim and Kira looked at each other. They couldn't be mad at the girls. They were exactly like them at their age, and did the same.

"Okay, girls, we're not mad at you." Said Kira.

"We're not?" Asked Jack and Jerry.

"No, we're not. We did the same, so it would be really hypocritical to be mad." Kim stated. Dee and Sam smiled brightly, but it didn't last long. "But...we never got caught."

"So, we're grounding you two for being careless and stupid enough to confess. Enjoy your two weeks of not hanging out."

Sam and Dee instantly protested, and Logan and Byron started snickering.

"Oh look Jerry. Seems that we have two volunteers to stay with them for those two weeks."

"What? Why?" Asked Logan.

"Because you knew, and didn't tell us." Jerry stated.

Byron was bewildered. "How did you figured that out?"

"Easy. If you hadn't known about it, you would've make a snarky comment about it."

"And you wouldn't have laughed in an 'I told you' way." Jack finished.

"Well, you guys suck." Stated Sam.

"Yep, so, we're leaving now." Followed Dee.

"Yeah, so are we."

The four teenager left the room, complaining about how unfair the punishment was and already thinking of what to do in those weeks.

Kim sighed. "They're good kids."

"Yeah, and at least the girls were honest." Said Jerry.

"And we didn't raise a pair of snitches." Added Kira.

"Anyone else having a déjà vu?" Asked Jack, grinning. "They're just like us."

"Yep, they are."

"Okay, stop with the nostalgic feelings." Said Kira, looking right at Kim. Kim immediately smirked.

"We gotta get those two together ASAP."

They highfived while the men just shook their heads at them.

"Operation Logantha is now on."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the end! Did you like it? Before anyone asks, no I'm not doing a sequel about how they get Logan and Sam together. Now, I'll be writing a Rayella one-shot. It'll probably be rated M, and I hope you guys check it out! After that though, I'll start a new Kick story. So, stay tuned!**

**As always, your reviews flatter me. I'm really glad you all enjoyed this fic, and I hope you'll enjoy the next ones I write. Seriously, if it weren't for you people, I'd probably had given up writing, so thanks for letting me discover a new hobby! Love you all!**

**See you on my next fic! xoxo**

_**Joker**_


End file.
